It Happened Last Summer
by Elizabethtps
Summary: What if Elizabeth and Darcy met at a party and he was immediately drawn to her. In this story that is what happens but they lose each other only to meet again a few months later and try to connect again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

William's point of view

I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I have failed my sister. Last summer Wickham tried to harm her. He convinced her that he loved her but he was after revenge and money. I am glad I got to her before anything could happen. I don't know what I would have done if he succeeded in his plans. He had a camera set up to film everything. I found out that he had planned to sell the tape if he couldn't get me to pay him off to keep it hidden. I arrived a day early at Ramsgate and found Georgiana out like a light in her room and her chaperone downstairs with Wickham talking about how long before they thought it would be before the drugs they gave her took effect. I was shocked. It took everything in me not to kill them both right there. I kicked Mrs. Younge out and told her I would inform her employers at the school about her behavior. I then took Wickham aside and hit him until he told me what he did to my little sister and why. Afterwards I locked him in one of the rooms and had one of the servants keep an eye on him while I checked on Georgiana. I was glad that I arrived in time to stop anything from happening but when she finally woke up, she told me that Wickham had been visiting her for weeks and she thought she was falling for him. It broke my heart to see what he did to her and now months later she is still not recovered. She wanted to stay with our aunt and uncle and I am letting her. My aunt told me that she blames herself for the pain I feel and that time apart might help. It is difficult to see this because it has just been the two of us since our dad passed not long ago, but I took her advice. I knew that since I was starting school in a few weeks, I wouldn't see her as much and she needs someone with her right now.

I am not looking forward to school starting. I hate being around a lot of people. The only plus side is that I will be able to see my best friend Charles again. He went out of town for the summer so it has been awhile, but I am not looking forward to seeing his sister Caroline. As soon as she found out I was a Darcy, yes, those Darcys, one of the richest families in California, she has tried to get me to date her but that won't happen. I knew right away she was a gold digger. I only put up with her because of Charles. I don't want to hurt him.

Oh wonderful! Charles just texted me and told me to get dressed. He is dragging me to a party at our sister school. I so don't want to go but I do want to see Charles before school starts so I guess I better go. I don't have to really talk to anyone other than Charles so it should be ok. I will just find a place to hide and read my kindle until he is ready leave.

(At the party)

I hate this. I don't know how to talk to people easily. I think that is why Charles is my best friend. He can. He helps me come out of my shyness a little and I help him with anything he needs. We are more like brothers than friends in that way. I was not surprised when he walked up to the blonde right when we walked into the party. He is still with her after about an hour. I found a couch where I could sit, read, and keep an eye on him. I wonder what is going on now he seems to be heading towards me.

"William, come with me. We are going to another room to watch a few movies with Jane, her sister, and a few of their friends." Charles told me.

"Charles you know how I am in groups I don't know if I can do that without upsetting anyone since I tend to say the wrong things, or nothing at all."

Charles laughed and said, "You will never learn to open up if you don't try. Come on, William Darcy. We will be watching movies so don't worry about talking, just watch the movie and try to have fun."

I reluctantly agreed and followed him. He introduced me to Jane and she just smiled at me. I could tell that Charles warned her about my shyness. I hope this goes well. When we walked into the next room where we would watch the movies, I saw Jane run up and hug the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that seemed alive with amusement. I was astonished and already falling for this girl before I knew who she was.

Charles called me over when he saw that I was just standing in the doorway. The beautiful girl then looked at me and smiled. I felt pulled to her.

"Hi, I am William." I said to her. When I saw Charles out of the corner of my eye I almost laughed. He was shocked and his mouth was hanging open but I held back the laugh and just watched the beauty.

"Hi, William. My name is Elizabeth Bennet, but you can call me Beth or Izzy. From the looks of it, you just shocked your friend. Why is that?"

"That is a bit complicated to answer. I am normally very shy and never just talk to someone I have never met before. But for some reason I can with you and I don't know why." I responded, surprising myself as well. Why can I open up to her after only thirty seconds and not anyone else? I resolved not to think about it anymore tonight and just try to get to know Elizabeth better.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's POV

I can't believe it. The party is tonight. I am so excited because our sister school is invited to attend as well. I really want to transfer to the other school because it has a better English Lit program. I am just waiting to hear if I am accepted. I haven't told anyone; not even Jane, to whom I tell everything, about applying to transfer. I know my mom will be unhappy. She attended the school we are at now and met dad there. She always dreamed of all her children graduating from the school, like she did, but I am not exactly her favorite person anyway. Dad actually told me that if I decided to go anywhere else he would fully support me. He knows that I want to be writer, and knows that this school isn't the one for that. I have to admit I have always been closer to my dad than my mom. I guess you could say I am a female version of him. Many people tell me I am his favorite but I just know it is because we both love to laugh and people watch. In my family, my dad, Jane, and I are the three closest. Jane is my best friend and confidant and my dad is my hero and teacher.

When Jane and I moved out for college, Dad was devastated but happy that she and I would still have each other. We made sure our apartment wasn't too far from home but still close enough to school that we could walk. Dad seems to be at our place more lately than he is at home. He constantly tells us that he needs to escape the nonsense that is my mother and three younger sisters. I always laugh but I know he is being serious because my mother and the two youngest only gossip, and the other hardly talks to anyone.

Jane just stuck her head in so I guess it is time to start getting ready for the party tonight. We have had a little tradition since I was eight and she was ten, we would help each other get ready and style each other's hair for any special event/occasion that we attended. This tradition began to relieve my mom of the some of the responsibility with five daughters. I love this tradition for many reasons; the main being it is more sisterly time with just Jane and me. Another reason is Jane can actually style my unruly curls. I tend to give up too easily and just put them in a ponytail or leave them alone, but she can make them stay in various styles.

Tonight she softened the curls and framed my face with them. I took her beautiful blonde hair and put it into a loose bun with tendrils framing her face. I added a red clip to the bun to show the red highlights in her hair and accentuate the color of her dress more. Once our hair was done and we were dressed, it was time to go to the party but I was nervous because I may be attending school with the people we don't know. I want to make a good impression but at the same time have fun.

(At the party)

"Jane, you have an admirer and I think he is coming this way," I whispered. Jane looked up and blushed when she saw the handsome blonde walking towards us with his unwavering gaze on her. When he finally greeted us, I saw how shy Jane was so I took the opportunity to introduce us, "Hi. My name is Elizabeth and this is my sister Jane. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. My name is Charles, and I just had to come over and meet the two girls who seemed to be having so much fun talking together." He responded without taking his eyes off Jane. I took this opportunity to say goodbye and went to the movie room. I knew that Jane knows where I am and isn't worried and that she would come find me. I could tell that cupid's arrow had struck her quickly when she saw Charles.

(A little later at the party)

I just saw the most handsome man I have ever seen walk in with Jane and Charles. He seemed a little shy and just continued to stare at me while I greeted Jane and Charles. I was a little shocked when he walked up to me and spoke.

"Hi, I am William," said the gorgeous guy.

After he spoke, I saw the flabbergasted look on Charles and had to know why.

"Hi, William. My name is Elizabeth Bennet, but you can call me Beth or Izzy. From the looks of it, you just shocked your friend. Why is that?"

"That is a bit complicated to answer. I am normally very shy and never just talk to someone I have never met before, but for some reason I can with you. I don't know why."

Just hearing this response made me smile at him. I felt more comfortable with him than anyone else.

"I guess I would be shocked too, but I am glad that you are able to talk to me. Let's go watch the movie and chat some more ok?"

"That sounds good. Oh, and I love your smile."

This made me blush and smile more. I am so glad I came to this party. I led him over to the alcove I already had set up with pillows and blankets. It was far enough away from the TV that talking wouldn't disturb the others watching but close enough that we could watch the movie still.

I wasn't surprised to see Jane and Charles following William and me. Jane knows that I always claim this area so we could talk without bothering anyone. It was up some stairs and roomy but we all called it an alcove. When I looked back at Jane, she was giving me a knowing smile, and I had to laugh, which I could tell confused everyone else. When we reached our alcove, I saw Charlotte with her guy of the week. Charlotte has been my best friend, apart from Jane, for my whole life. She is a few years older than me but we have always been close. Her 'boy of the week' is named Bill Collins. I really can't stand him. He had asked me out before he even spoke to Charlotte and then not even two minutes later he tried to kiss me, before I even had given him an answer. I slapped him and tried to get away but he just kept talking to me. When I was finally able to interrupt him to tell him "No!" he couldn't believe that I was actually refusing him. It made me want to scream until Jane and Charlotte came up and saved me. Jane made sure I was ok while Charlotte told him that I was serious about refusing. As soon as it registered with him that I had in fact refused to go out with him, he immediately asked Charlotte out. What shocked me was that she agreed. I am still upset with her for this because I know she is just using him. Apparently, he works for the head of DeBourgh, Inc. and she was trying to get hired at the same company. I guess Bill was helping her.

"Hi, Charlotte. This is Charles and William. They will be hanging out with us." I greeted her but purposely ignored Bill.

"William. Charles. It is nice to meet you this is Bill Collins. Why don't you guys take a seat?" Charlotte, of course, said while giving me a look that said get over your issues already.

Before William could sit down, I grabbed his arm and redirected him to another area. It was near the banisters and away from Bill. I knew that if we sat with Bill and Charlotte all we would talk about is his boss and her daughter. I wanted to talk and get to know William better not see him retreat into shyness.

"Sorry about pulling you away from them, but Bill only talks about his boss at DeBourgh, Inc. and her daughter. He never lets anyone get a word and I want to talk to you."

"That's no problem. I want to talk to you, too, and I have had enough of DeBourgh, Inc. to last a lifetime. My mom and the CEO/owner were best friends growing up. I really don't know why, because the owner is so controlling and my mom was the sweetest person ever, but they were. When I was about sixteen, the owner decided that I would date and marry her daughter to bring the Darcy and DeBourgh companies together. I refused and she continues saying that it will happen to this day. I don't mind avoiding talking about that situation, plus, I probably would have upset someone by staying silent. Like I told you earlier I have a hard time with groups."

"Well luckily here it is just the two of us and I would love to get to know you better.

(Later at the party)

"I can't believe that you have never listened to country music. How can you know that you don't like it if you have never even listened to it?" I said while holding back to my laughter. It has been a few hours and I am still talking to William. I know that there have been a few movies showing but I honestly couldn't tell you what they were. I was having so much fun talking to William. We have a lot in common and I think that he knows me better after just a few hours than Jane knows me after twenty years. Even though we have a lot in common, we still have many differences, especially when it came to books. It was so much fun debating with him, though. He didn't just concede to me when I thought I had the upper hand, like many people do. He actually was able to bring in counter arguments. It was such a relief to find someone who wasn't intimidated by me.

"All of the songs are break up songs, or other depressing topic. At least that is what I have always heard." William defended.

"Not all of the songs are like that. There are a lot that are, but what type of music doesn't have break up songs in it. That's it. Next time we hang out you are listening to some of my favorite country songs. And no you won't get out of it."

William had a huge smile on his face when I said that and it took me a minute to figure out that I basically told me we were going to continue hanging out after this. I was so glad that he liked that idea. I smiled back at him and we continued talking about music for a while. I also started to look around and noticed that Jane and Charles had fallen asleep in the corner and Charlotte was watching William and me. I gave her a look that said, "What?" and continued talking to William. It wasn't a complete surprise when my phone beeped to tell me I had a text a little bit later. I just shook my head and read it.

Charlotte: "You and William have been talking all night. What's the deal?"

Me: "Not saying anything."

Then I turned my phone on silent and apologized to William. He just smiled and sat next to me with his back to the movie the way I was. I turned to look at him and he whispered, "I am guessing that was your friend asking about what was going on."

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"She has been watching us off and on all night. I wasn't going to point it out, but I knew that you just noticed. What did you tell her?"

"I said I wasn't going to say anything. I don't confide much in her anymore. She is using that guy Bill to get a job and I can't stand people like that. Honestly if we hadn't known each other for my whole life I don't know if we would be friends now. I just don't understand how someone could date someone they didn't actually care for no matter how much they could help your career."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I have always had people trying to get me to help them get ahead and I never know whom I can trust. Now let's keep talking. How about we play twenty questions?"

"O.K. You go first though."

"O.K. How many siblings do you have?"

"Well besides Jane there is Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. They are all younger, and Jane is my eldest sister and best friend. What about you?"

"I have a sixteen year old sister named Georgiana. She is my only sibling, but my cousin Richard is like a brother, especially since my parents died a few years ago."

"Aw, I am sorry about your parents. I hope you and your sister have other family to support you."

"Yeah, we do, an aunt and uncle. Well, Richard's parents. They are like a second mom and dad."

"Well, my parents are still alive. My dad and I are very similar and I think it drives my mom crazy. I don't really get along well with her, but my Aunt Maddie is like a second mom to me. Growing up, Jane and I would spend a lot of time with her and my uncle. It was always fun because they would take us to see plays in San Diego."

"That sounds like fun. I try to take Georgiana to see Shakespeare plays at the Globe Theater down in San Diego every summer."

"Those are my favorites, but it has been a few years since I have gone. What is your favorite Shakespeare play?"

"That is hard to answer. I love all the comedies but I think my favorite would be 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. How can you not love a play where everything goes wrong? I also like 'Macbeth'. What about you?"

"Like you, I love 'Midsummer Night's Dream' and 'Macbeth'. I also like 'Taming of the Shrew'."

"Now another easy question. What do you do in your downtime?"

"Well, reading, of course. I read anything I can get my hands on. I also write, which is what I am hoping to pursue. When I need to escape, though, I take long walks, usually through the park or around town, depending on what I am escaping from."

"I love to read. I know this may seem pushy but I would love to read anything you have written. When I want to escape I usually go to the park and walk, or if I can go to the country, I like to ride my horse."

"Well next time I am in the park I will be keeping an eye out for you. Maybe we could escape together." I said through my laughter.

At this point, William had his arm around me and I had never felt as safe as I did then. It was amazing how easily we seemed to connect and talk. I didn't want it to end. We kept talking for hours and I was hoping it would continue forever even though I knew it would end when the party was over. I just had to make sure to give him my number so we could get together again, especially since I may be going to his school soon. I really hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: two updates in one day yay. JaneyBk thank you for the review and input. **

**Please keep reviewing people. I love that you put my story to alert and fave but the reviews will help me write the rest of the story. thank you**

** Elizabeth**

Williams POV

I have been talking to Elizabeth for hours. It is so easy to do. I have never really met a woman who challenges me and doesn't just agree with me because she thinks that will get me to notice her. When we argue/debate, she really makes good points and I have to really think about my counterpoint. She has bested me a few times and I have no trouble admitting it. When I told her I hadn't listened to country music, I almost laughed at the shocked expression on her face. I know that she will make sure I do now, but it just means more time with her, so I don't mind.

I couldn't help but notice how her friend, Charlotte I think her name was, keeps watching us. I don't know why but I really could care less. I feel so comfortable with Elizabeth. Oh, I think she just noticed that Charlotte is watching us again. I bet that text message is from her. Elizabeth just shook her head so I bet I am right. I really want to sit by her so I will use this as a reason. When she apologized for texting, I just had to smile. Who even does that anymore? It seems like no one really cares if they text in the middle of a conversation. The fact that she did just makes me like her more. When I moved next to her, she just turned to look at me with a smile that told me she was glad I did it. I leaned in and whispered, "I am guessing that was your friend asking about what was going on."

She seemed a little shocked I guessed it was her friend but try to hide it quickly.

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"She has been watching us off and on all night. I wasn't going to point it out but I knew that you just noticed. What did you tell her?"

"I said I wasn't going to say anything. I don't confide much in her anymore. She is using that guy Bill to get a job and I can't stand people like that. Honestly if we hadn't known each other for my whole life I don't know if we would be friends now. I just don't understand how someone could date someone they didn't actually care for no matter how much they could help your career." I was so happy to hear this. Being a Darcy, so many people try to use me to further their careers or think that I would give handouts. I am glad that she isn't like that. I am not even sure if she knows I am a Darcy. I mentioned the delusion that DeBourgh had, and why, but I never did tell her that I was a Darcy and the head of Darcy, Inc. at that.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I have always had people trying to get me to help them get ahead and I never know whom I can trust. Now let's keep talking. How about we play twenty questions?"

"O.K. you go first though."

"O.K. how many siblings do you have?"

"Well besides Jane there is Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. They are all younger and Jane is my eldest sister and best friend. What about you?"

"I have a sixteen year old sister named Georgiana. She is my only sibling but my cousin Richard is like a brother, especially since my parents died a few years ago." I didn't mean to bring up my parents death. It is still hard for me. They died just a few years ago but at least they went together. My mom had been sick for a long time and the doctors told her she wouldn't last much longer. I guess she had cancer. My dad decided to take her to Pemberley for her remaining time. On the way they got in a really bad accident. A drunk driver ran a traffic light and hit them. They both died on impact."

"Aw, I am sorry about your parents. I hope you and your sister have other family to support you." I could tell that she was being genuine and not just saying that because she should. I am glad I told her now.

"Yeah, we do, an aunt and uncle. Well, Richard's parents. They are like a second mom and dad to me and my sister."

"Well my parents are still alive. My dad and I are very similar and I think it drives my mom crazy. I don't really get along well with her, but my Aunt Maddie is like a second mom to me. Growing up, Jane and I would spend a lot of time with her and my uncle. It was always fun because they would take us to see plays in San Diego."

"That sounds like fun. I try to take Georgiana to see Shakespeare plays at the Globe Theater down there every summer."

"Those are my favorites but it has been a few years since I have gone. What is your favorite Shakespeare play?"

"That is hard to answer. I love all the comedies but I think my favorite would be 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. How can you not love a play where everything goes wrong? I also like 'Macbeth'. What about you?"

"Like you I love 'Midsummer Night's Dream' and 'Macbeth'. I also like 'Taming of the Shrew'."

"Now another easy question. What do you do in your downtime?"

"Well reading of course. I read anything I can get my hands on. I also write, which is what I am hoping to pursue. When I need to escape though I take long walks, usually through the park or around town, depending on what I am escaping from." She writes. I bet she is good. I wonder if I will be able to read any of it.

"I love to read. I know this may seem pushy but I would love to read anything you have written. When I want to escape I usually go to the park and walk, or if I can go to the country, I like to ride my horse."

"Well next time I am in the park I will be keeping an eye out for you. Maybe we could escape together."

I smiled at this. I also realized that I had wrapped my arm around her. She seems to like it and it feels like she belongs there in my arms. It gives me a sense of home being with her. I know that I can't leave without getting her number and giving her mine. I hope she feels the same way. I can tell she just realized my arm was around her. My smile just grew more. She actually snuggled in closer to me. I am so glad that Charles made me come to this party, but I will never tell him that. It looks like he fell asleep with Jane in his arms. I am glad he is happy and I will help him if I can.

(The Next Morning)

I can't believe I have been talking to Elizabeth all night. I don't even feel tired. How is that possible? I love her laugh and the look she gives me just before she is going tease me. Her eyes are what drew me in to begin with. It is like I can see into her soul through them. Everything is in her eyes. I can't lose her now.

"Where did you go William? You seemed to be somewhere else right there."

"I was just thinking about how much I am enjoying talking to you. I haven't stayed up all night talking ever."

"I know what you mean, but I have done it. Having four sisters means a lot of late night talks, especially with Jane. We tend to open up to each other late at night. But with you, it is different. I don't know how to explain it but it is easier I guess and feels natural. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does because I feel the same way. It just seems natural to confide in you and talk all night." I couldn't help but smile as I said this. Knowing she felt the same about me as I did her. I knew I had fallen for her and fast. I could stay up all night every night just talking to her for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's POV

I can't believe the sun is already up. It doesn't seem like it has been hours that I have been talking to William but it has. It is so easy to talk to him, so natural. He seems a little lost in his own world; I hope he isn't uncomfortable with how long we have been talking.

"Where did you go William? You seemed to be somewhere else right there." I can't believe I asked that. It is too late to take it back now.

"I was just thinking about how much I am enjoying talking to you. I haven't stayed up all night talking ever." I had to smile at this. He really likes talking to me. I know that I have fallen for this man. He challenges me and really listens to what I say. It is like I was made for him in a way. It just seems right to spend all night talking with him. I really hope it happens again. I can open up to him so much more than I can anyone else. Even when I talk to Jane, I have a hard time really opening up because she can't really see the bad in anyone.

"I know what you mean but I have done it. Having four sisters means a lot of late night talks, especially with Jane. We tend to open up to each other late at night, but with you, it is different. I don't know how to explain it but it is easier I guess and feels natural. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does because I feel the same way. It just seems natural to confide in you and talk all night."

I am so happy he feels the same way. I would be heartbroken if he didn't. For the first time, I feel like I have found the person I am meant to be with.

(A little later)

Why is my phone ringing? I can tell it isn't Charlotte because I can see her and Jane is still asleep. I don't know who would be calling me otherwise. I guess I have to answer.

"Sorry, William, but I should answer this. I will be right back. Please, don't go anywhere."

"Ok, just hurry back."

"Hello"

"Hi, Lizzy. I was just calling to see if you and Jane were still planning on coming home this afternoon for a visit."

"Yeah, Dad, we are. I am not sure what time though, but I will call you when we are on our way. I got to go, the party is ending, and I want to say good-bye to a few people before they leave. Love you Dad."

"Love you, Lizzy, and see you later."

Once I hung up with my dad, I went back to where I left William but the area was cleared out. I saw Jane and she told me, "The others were clearing out and William was forced to leave but he should be around somewhere. He really didn't look like he wanted to leave. Where did you go?"

"Dad called me to make sure we were stopping by still. I am going to go look for William. I haven't given him my number yet and I really want to."

"Ok, I would check in the main room, but I am not sure if he is there because Charles got a call from his sister demanding he head home and I know they came together. I hope you find him."

"Thanks, Jane. I will be back to help clean up in a little bit."

I walked to the main room but I couldn't see him in the crowd. I hope he hasn't left yet. I asked Charlotte if she had seen him but she said no. I guess I should check outside and see if I can catch him. He doesn't seem to be inside at least. Oh no…, I think I just saw Charles leave. I really hope that wasn't him. I have no way of contacting William if it was.

(An Hour later)

Ok I have to give up. No one else is here. He is gone. I really hope that Jane got Charles' number so that I can try to get in contact with William through him. I need to go talk to her and help clean up.

"Hey Jane. I didn't find him in time. I don't know what to do. Please tell me you gave Charles your number or got his."

"I gave him my number but he didn't give me his. Why?"

"When he contacts you, will you ask him to give William my number or get William's for me please? I really like him."

"Of course I will, Lizzy."

"Thank you, Jane. Let's clean up and get out of here then."

I had a bad feeling as we were cleaning up though. There is something niggling at me that I wouldn't be able to contact William any time soon. A bit later, I found the reason. There, next to where Jane and Charles were, was the paper that Jane wrote her number on. He had forgotten it. I really hope he had put it in his phone already but I don't remember him taking it out. When I showed Jane she looked upset. I guess he hadn't programmed it in yet. There was no way for us to contact them. Jane was heartbroken because she thinks Charles left it on purpose but I don't. I saw the way he was looking at her. He probably put it down with his other stuff and didn't realize he forgot it when he left. I hope that I will run into William some time soon. I can't believe I waited to give him number. I don't know what I will do if I never see him again. If nothing else, maybe I will be accepted as, a transfer student at his school and find him there. Now I will just have to wait.

**A/N: I am hoping to post william's pov to this either later today or tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I had a little trouble getting this one down. I will update again tomorrow it will still be in William's POV**

Williams POV

I have just spent the best night talking to Elizabeth. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to her. I think she knows more about me than anyone, even Georgiana. I never thought I could open up like that to anyone, especially since I haven't even known her 24 hours.

It looks like people are leaving. I hope Elizabeth gets back from her phone call soon so I can give her my number. They are kicking us out of this room. I hope she will find me when she is done. Oh no, Charles has a weird look on his face.

"Charles, what's wrong?"

"Caroline just called. She said that we need to get back to the house. It sounded important, but I don't want to leave without saying good-bye to Jane."

"Go find Jane and say good-bye and I will wait here. We can leave when you get back. Did you get Jane's number?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"If you get back before Elizabeth, I will need it so I can get in touch with her."

"Ok, I will be back soon"

I really hope Elizabeth arrives first. I still can't believe I spent all night talking to her. It was the best.

Oh shoot, Charles is on his way over, and there is no sign of Elizabeth.

"Did you find Jane?"

"Yeah and I told her we had to leave due to my sister's call. I am going to be so upset if this is just another one of Caroline's episodes to get you to the house. I was really having fun and I was going to invite Jane over when we all left later. Oh well, I will just call her after I see what is going on with Caroline. Did you see Elizabeth?"

"No, I didn't. Do you mind if I look for her for a minute or do we need to go now?"

"I wish I knew. We should probably go now and I will give you Jane's number in the car so you can reach her sooner. I am sorry William."

"No worries as long as I can reach her it is fine and I know it is your sister at fault, not you, so no problem. Let's go"

When we got out to the car, I waited a little bit to ask for the number but Charles couldn't find it. When we reached his house, he tore his bag apart and searched all his pockets.

"I must have dropped it somewhere. We will head back to find them after I deal with Caroline, ok?"

"That works. Let's go in"

It wasn't a big deal that he lost the number, because I could tell it wasn't on purpose. I just really hope we find them when we head back. I am almost positive that it Caroline just wanted us to come back so she could try to get me to date her. That is one thing everyone knows will not happen but for some reason she doesn't see that. It is so obvious she is only after my money and doesn't really care for me. After dealing with fortune hunters for most of my life it was rather easy to spot her as being one.

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

William's POV (continued)

I can't believe we had to leave the party for this. Caroline had invited her sister, Louisa, over for lunch and she wanted Charles to be there. I know that she really just wanted me to be there so she called Charles knowing I was with him. For some unknown reason she has it in her head that if I am around her and her sister enough I will "succumb" to her and propose. In reality, the more I am around her the more I try to avoid her. She seems to think that just because her family has money, she is more important than those that have to work for it. Before we sat down for lunch, I pulled Charles aside and tried to convince him to go back to the party so we could track down Elizabeth and Jane, but he didn't go for it. He was convinced that we could be quick, satisfy his sister, and find the sisters afterwards. I knew that she would drag the lunch out as long possible, but Charles just refuses to acknowledge his sister's goal behind it. All through lunch, she kept asking about where we were and why we were gone all night. Finally, I had enough and just told her we went to a party and met some new friends then I excused myself from the rest of the meal. I was so close to walking home and getting my car to go back to the party when I noticed that hours had passed. Yes, she managed to make us stay for hours and I knew that Elizabeth had left by that time. I really hope that I see her at the park soon. Oh great, it looks like Caroline found me.

"There you are William. Why did you leave like that?"

"Caroline you know why I left and I am going to walk home. I really shouldn't have left my sister alone for this long."

"Oh, I haven't seen Georgiana in ages. I will walk with you so I can visit her."

"No, Caroline. I want to spend time with just her. I will just go tell Charles I am leaving. Good-bye."

I know that Caroline is going to try to convince Charles to go with me so she can "visit" with Georgiana some more, but I am not going to let that happen. After what my sister went through at Ramsgate, I am going to make sure she doesn't have to put up with Caroline's fawning and insincerity. Georgiana is still upset and Caroline will just make it worse.

"Charles, it is getting late. I don't think we will be able to accomplish our goal tonight. I am going to head home. I am sure Georgiana is worried and after everything I don't want to make it worse."

"I didn't realize how long that lunch would take. How can Caroline stretch out a meal for three hours? Well, since you are heading home, I will get my keys and drive you."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind walking, but if you are sure, then let's go before your sister finds out. I really want to protect Georgiana from Caroline's fawning right now. I am sorry about that but I am worried she will cause more hurt I can't stand to see that happen."

"No worries, William. Let's go while Caroline is plotting. Yes, I know that look on her face. She is trying to figure out a way to go with you. I will not let her hurt Georgiana either. You know I see her as a younger sister as well."

"Yes, I know you do. That is why I told you about what happened. I knew you would help me protect her from anyone, and anything, that might upset her. Thank you for that. Let's get out of here."

When we got to the car, I was tempted to tell Charles to drive by where the party was held so we could see if the girls were still there. It turned out I didn't need to tell him. He headed there first.

"I was about to ask you to do this before I realized you already were. I know chances are they are not there but I really hope they are."

"I know that they are probably gone by now but I really want to be sure before we give up. I really like Jane and I know you like Elizabeth."

"Yes, I do like Elizabeth, and the sooner we find them the better, so let's go by."

When we were at the location, we could tell that no one was there. I guess I am going to have to find her somewhere else. At least we know what school they are attending so that makes it a bit easier. I really wish I thought to get her number earlier on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but i had a hard time writing this chapter. there will be one more from william's pov before they meet again i think. if it changes i will let you know. thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites. it makes me continue writing more than anything. **

Elizabeth's POV (two weeks later)

Jane looks so heartbroken today. When we found the paper with her number on it, she convinced herself he didn't want it or her. I know this isn't true. I could tell he was falling for her the minute he set eyes on her. In all honesty, who wouldn't? She is beautiful. My mom is constantly telling her that but I know that she doesn't believe it. I wish there was some way for us to track down Charles, but she doesn't remember his last name so we can't even track him through his school. I tried to track down William through the directory online but I had no luck. I did research and found out that some of their students elected to keep their information out of the directory. I can understand why that is but at the same time I have no way of finding him unless I see him at the park. I have been going everyday at various times just to see if he was there but I haven't seen him yet. I am actually going to head over there now and walk around for a bit. I think I will take a book with me so I can sit and read. Maybe if I am there for a bit longer I will see him. I hope I do.

I just spent another day at the park and no sign of William. Maybe he isn't looking for me. I hope that isn't the case but what if it is. I have never truly felt comfortable with anyone until I was talking with him. I should find out today or tomorrow if I am able to transfer to his school. I am not doing this to find him it is just luck that the school with the best English Lit. program is the same one he is at. I already confided in Jane that applied for the transfer and she is happy for me but, at the same time, I know that she wishes that I would stay with her. On the plus side, we will still be able to be roommates since the schools are close to each other and we won't have to live on campus as sophomores.

I just got my letter from the school. I am too nervous to open it on my own so I am waiting for Jane to get here. I told her to come home quickly from our parents place because I have something important to tell her. I haven't even set the letter down since I saw it in the mail. I really hope she gets here soon.

"Elizabeth why did I have to hurry home?"

"It's here; Jane and I can't open it. You have to please."

"Of course I will. Give it to me."

I can't stop shaking. What if it is a rejection letter? I can't handle that especially after realizing that Pemberley is the best school for an English Lit. major. In addition, I will be able to locate William and Charles a bit easier if I was at the school. I know that shouldn't matter, but Jane has been heartbroken ever since the party and I really felt a connection with William. I know that is they weren't forced to leave that I would have been able to give him my number. Charlotte told me that he didn't seem to want to leave. I know he felt the connection too. He practically said he had right from the start.

Jane just opened my letter for me and I can't believe it. I am transferring schools and I start at his school in two weeks. I am so glad that Jane is the only one here to see me right now. I literally jumped up and down when she read, "Dear miss Bennet, We are pleased to have you join the English Lit. department for this semester. Attached is your class list and classes start August 28th."

"Congratulations Lizzy. I am going to miss having you in class but I know this is what is best."

"Oh Jane, I love you and we will still see each other constantly. We are still going to be sharing this apartment after all."

"I know but we have been taking the same classes for years. It will be weird not seeing you every day and doing our work and projects together."

"Jane the reason we have been in the same class is we both thought that we wanted to go into teaching elementary school, but I love writing and reading more than anything. We may be sisters and very similar but admit it you like being around children more than I do. If it wasn't for the fact that I skipped a couple grades we wouldn't have been in the same classes in high school and now. You will be fine and we can still do our work together it just won't be the same stuff."

"Oh Lizzy, I know that if it wasn't for me you would have found out that you didn't want to teach a lot sooner. I am just glad you found out before we got to the core classes. You have always been there to help with everything so I am just being a little selfish. I know that you would have been done with school sooner if you weren't worried about me all the time. Don't bother denying it. You could have skipped more grades if I hadn't asked you to stay with me. I guess I am just being sentimental and I am still a little upset about the whole Charles thing so I am trying to hold onto you a bit longer. Just ignore me."

"Jane are you sure you don't want to go into psychology because that was very insightful. You could seriously do it. You aren't being selfish. You are being you. I wouldn't have skipped any more grades than I did because I wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted me there. You are and always will be my best friends even if you weren't my sister. I hated being three years younger than everyone else and I can't imagine how you felt being younger too. I know that for you it didn't matter but being together gave us both a friend and confidence that we could succeed. I will still be here to help you with your classes so don't worry about that."

"I can't do psychology. The book learning for it is boring. Now don't worry about me and enjoy your classes. I know you are there for me. No go call dad and tell him the news."

With that, I went to my room and called my dad. He seemed surprise that I called him until I told him that I was changing schools. He was happy but he did tell me to wait to tell my mom. I am not looking forward to doing that. My mom has always been adamant that all her children attend Longbourn. I guess her family has always attended the school and to have one of her own not graduate from it will be a blow to her. If I could have gotten the same curriculum there as I would at Pemberley, I wouldn't change. I know that I am my mom's least favorite child and changing schools like this will just make it worse.

When I walked back to the living room, I caught Jane looking like she was about to cry. I know that she really misses Charles even though they only spent one night together, but they truly seemed to have a connection. I hope I can find Charles at the very least. Jane deserves happiness or at the very least an explanation. I am positive he didn't mean to leave her number but she doesn't believe me. I don't think she will be able to find closure until she knows the truth. In all honesty, I think she fell in love with him that night. I hate seeing her like this. I will give it a week after I start classes before I set out looking for him. I would start right away if it weren't for the fact that I need to acclimate to the campus and the curriculum.


	8. Chapter 8

William's POV

I have gone to the park every day and at different times, but I haven't seen Elizabeth since the party. I have only been able to spend an hour in the park each day. If it wasn't for my worry over Georgiana, I would spend all day in the park looking for Elizabeth, but my sister needs me. Georgiana is heartbroken, so I spend most of my time with her. I never thought I would hate someone as much as I do Wickham. I hope that Georgiana will heal, but I know that her guilt is a factor as well. I have tried to tell her that she is not at fault, but she doesn't believe me. She went on holiday with her class and her teacher let Wickham take advantage of Georgiana's innocence and good heart. She believed him when he told her that he loved her, but she is only fifteen and he is ten years her senior. She remembered him as my friend when we were growing up. I should have told her what happened between Wickham and me but I was trying to protect her. I wish he was rotting in prison, but he somehow made bail and I have no idea where he is. I just hope he isn't plotting more ways to harm my sister.

"William, are you going to the park again?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to stay with you today Georgiana? All you have to do is ask and I will or you can join me in the park for some fresh air. You haven't been outside in weeks."

"Please can we stay here? I want to spend time with you before you go back to school in a few days and I don't feel up to going out."

"Of course we can stay here. I am not going anywhere when school starts. You know that. I am still going to be living here with you I will just be going to class during the day."

"I know you are but I want to talk about some stuff with you and when school starts it won't be as easy to do."

"No worries Georgie. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, why do you keep going to the park? Don't tell me it is just to walk around. I know you William and you seem to be looking for something when you go and you look so sad when you return."

"Do you remember the party Charles dragged me to a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I met someone at the party. Her name is Elizabeth and we stayed up all night talking. Before I could get her number or give her mine, Caroline called Charles and made us leave. Elizabeth had to answer a call before that and I couldn't find her to let her know, but I remembered that she told me she walked in the park everyday so I have been trying to find her with no luck."

"That is amazing. You actually spent all night talking to someone you had never met before. I can't believe it. She really must be something special for that to have happened. I take it that you haven't found her in the park yet?"

"No I haven't and I have gone at different times to try to find her."

"Will, she is probably doing the same thing. By not going at the same time each day, you may be missing her. Will you tell me about her?"

"Of course. She is so lively and seems to make it impossible not to open up to her. She has four sisters, one older and three younger. Her older sister seemed to connect with Charles but he lost her number so that is why he hasn't been by much. He was upset about it. Elizabeth loves to read and write and I get the impression that she is an English Lit. major. She goes to Longbourn and will be a sophomore this year. She is beautiful inside and out. She has long brown hair that has a slight curl and blue eyes. She is about 5'6" and always seems to be smiling. She did say one thing that surprised me though. One of her oldest friends is in a relationship with a guy just to get a job at DeBourgh, Inc. and ever since she found this out she has distanced herself from her friend. It seems that she is really upset with her for using someone like that."

"She sounds amazing. I hope you find her again soon, but if she is an English Lit. major, why is she at Longbourn? It isn't really a good program there."

"I am not sure that it is her major she just seemed so passionate about literature that it seemed like it was."

I couldn't help but think about the fact that I really didn't know what her major was. We had talked all night and I didn't even think about finding that out. It seems like basic knowledge to know about someone in college and I didn't know it. I had so much fun just talking to her about everything else that it didn't even cross my mind. When I see her again, I will have to find out.

"Will, where did you go? You seemed to be lost in thought."

"I was just thinking about the fact that I don't know something as basic as Elizabeth's major."

"Oh Will, you are not the kind of person that even thinks about asking that. Honestly I am not surprised that you don't know because you seemed to care more about whom she is not what she does."

"I have to admit that we talked more about our hobbies and experiences than anything else. Georgie, I am glad we are talking like this. I have missed it."

"I know and I am sorry, but I am just having trouble dealing with everything. I truly thought Wickham loved me. I know that he is older than me and he was just using me to try and get money out of you again but I really believed that he loved me and I loved him. I have just begun to realize the truth but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Will you tell me what happened? I know that something else had to have occurred."

"Well, I didn't really talk to him until a few days after we arrived in Ramsgate. He called out my name and I didn't really recognize him at first. When he told me who he was, I asked him if he wanted to get something to eat with Mrs. Younge and me. She was the one to actually suggest that he visit us at the hotel. You know that I had felt like she was more my friend than teacher for a while, so when he accepted to visit I didn't think anything of it. As time went on, Mrs. Younge suggested that I spend time with him alone and let me be excused from some of the activities our group was doing. She also convinced me that he liked me and encouraged me to see him in a different light than just a childhood friend. When I told her that he said he loved me, she let me stay with him one night. The following day is when you arrived. I still don't understand why Mrs. Younge encouraged my relationship with him. I thought she was my friend."

"I found out that she is actually an old acquaintance of Wickham's. She confessed that she went for the job at your school to gain your trust and then put Wickham's plot into action. They were hoping to be able to black mail you and me with photos. What they didn't know was that I would show up when I received word from some of the other teachers that you were missing some of the activities. I am glad we were able to press charges against them but I wish you didn't have to go through it."

"What do you mean that I you got word I was missing activities? Mrs. Younge said I was excused from them."

"It seems that she didn't inform the other teachers so they were worried something was going on. They let called me and I set out to locate you."

"I am so glad that she didn't inform the teachers. At the time I was so upset that you arrived and had Wickham arrested but I am beginning to see it as a good thing."

"I am so happy to hear that. Now should we keep talking or do you want to watch a movie?"

"Can we watch 'The Thin Man' series? It has been ages since we have seen them all and I am all talked out right now."

"Of course we can."

I am never going to forgive myself for not telling Georgiana everything about why Wickham and I were no longer friends. If she knew, then this never would have happened. I know that Georgiana doesn't blame me but I know it is my fault. I wish I could take her pain away. When I find Elizabeth, I will talk to her about this and see if she can help. She has four sisters I am sure she will know of some way I can help Georgiana.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know that I said this would be the meeting but i decided to change it a little. the next chapter will be Georgiana's POV and then the meeting will be after that. Sorry all. I will have the next chapter posted later today as well**

Elizabeth's POV

I have spent the last two weeks with Jane or at the park. I haven't seen William at all and I don't know if that is a good thing or not. If I had seen him, I know that I would immediately give him my number and then ask about Charles. Jane is so heartbroken and I know that it will only get worse for her. She has such a fragile heart and, once it is broken, it takes a lot to heal. I know that she truly fell for Charles and I plan on finding him to find out what happened for her sake.

When I was at the park yesterday, I did see a girl who seemed to have the same blue eyes, as William and they seemed to draw my notice. She looked so upset and broken, I just felt like I had to help and protect her. She couldn't have been more than sixteen and already it looked like she had survived a lifetime of pain. When she looked my way, something pulled me to her. I knew I had to talk to her and try to help her overcome the pain in her eyes, if I could. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bench. She seemed startled by my presence and about to runaway until she realized it was me and not whomever she was frightened of.

"Hello, I am sorry if I startled you."

"Hi, you just surprised me is all. My name is Georgiana."

"My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy if you like."

"Nice to meet you Lizzy. Do you come here often?" she giggled as she said this.

"Yes, I try to walk through here every day. I am either here by myself or with my sister Jane but she decided to stay home today."

"I am usually with my brother but he had to go to his friend's house today so I decided to come on my own."

"Well, it seems like he really loves you if you usually come together. What about your parents? Do they join you two?"

"Oh William is the best brother. My parents died a while ago so it is just William and I."

At the mention of William, I almost jumped. It can't be the same William can it? I know that his parents died and he had a little sister but I am not going to bombard Georgiana with questions about her brother. I think she needs a friend right now.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents. I am glad that you have a brother to watch over you. I have my older sister Jane and three younger sisters. I also have both my parents, but from an early age, I learned to rely on either Jane or myself. My family is a little crazy."

"Wow, I sometimes wish I had a sister to talk to. I love William but it is hard to talk to him about some stuff."

"I can understand that, but don't you have a friend you can talk to?"

"Not really, I am the youngest in my class because I skipped a couple grades. Not many people want to be friends with a girl two years younger than themselves. I can only imagine that it will be worse when I start at Pemberley tomorrow."

"Well I start there tomorrow as well and I know how you feel about being so much younger. I skipped a few grades as well so I have always been a lot younger than my classmates, but you will have a friend tomorrow because I will be there."

"Oh you are so nice thank you but what if we don't have any classes together. I won't be able to see you then."

"How about we meet at the student center tomorrow for lunch and then we will be guaranteed to at least see each other then?"

"That sounds perfect but I was supposed to have lunch with my brother and his friend. Do you mind if I bring them with me too? I am sure William would want to meet my new friend."

"Of course you can. I am looking forward to meeting them. I don't really know anyone at Pemberley because I am a transfer student from Longbourn so I would love to meet your wonderful brother and his friend."

"I look forward to it. Here is my number in case we can't find each other tomorrow."

"Here is mine as well. I should probably head back. It seems that we have been here for a while and I promised Jane I would be home for dinner."

"Oh my William is probably back by now as well. He will be so worried. Bye, Elizabeth I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Georgiana."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: i am going to try and get at least one more chapter up today. Please review**

Georgiana's POV

I can't believe that I decided to come to the park without William. I don't even know what Elizabeth Bennet looks like and what if "he" shows up. I should have just stayed home but something told me to come to the park today. William was going to join up until just before we left. Charles called him up and he sounded so broken. I know William didn't want to leave me but I made him go. I feel guilty as it is and I don't want him to ignore his friends because of me.

I know that William would have found Elizabeth by now if he wasn't worried about me. He would spend all day in this park if he could but after what happened earlier this summer he doesn't want to leave me alone too much. It isn't his fault that Wickham came after me. I was stupid to believe Wickham when he said he loved me. I mean I am only sixteen and he is ten years older than me. I know the William blames himself as well as Wickham and Mrs. Younge, my teacher, but he refuses to let me blame myself. I hate that he blames himself but I can't do anything about it. Richard, my cousin, told me that he will always blame himself and, until I start to heal, William will have trouble leaving me and not hating himself. The hard part there is that knowing this just makes me hate myself more.

Tomorrow is the first day of class for me and I am not looking forward to it. I am going to be laughed at for being so young, I just know it. I would feel better if I had classes with William but he is almost done so that won't happen. At least I will be going to the same school as him. I have to admit that knowing that he will be on campus and just a phone call away really makes me feel better, but I hate being the youngest person in my classes.

Oh no someone just sat down next to me. What should I do if it is Wickham? I should head home. Oh it is just a girl. She looks nice.

"Hello, I am sorry if I startled you." I almost laughed at this.

"Hi, you just surprised me is all. My name is Georgiana."

"My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy if you like." Elizabeth, hmmm… I wonder if she is the one William has been looking for. I don't really remember what he said she looked like. I will have to find out by asking her some things that William told me about her. I really hope she is the same Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you Lizzy. Do you come here often?"

"Yes, I try to walk through here every day. I am either here by myself or with my sister Jane but she decided to stay home today." I really think she is the same Elizabeth. I remember William saying she had a sister named Jane, but I think he said she had four total.

"I am usually with my brother but he had to go to his friend's house today so I decided to come on my own."

"Well, it seems like he really loves you if you usually come together. What about your parents? Do they join you two?"

"Oh William is the best brother. My parents died a while ago so it is just William and I."

Oh… she is definitely the right one. She almost jumped when I said William. This is so cool. I find her on the one day that William can't make it to the park.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents. I am glad that you have a brother to watch over you. I have my older sister Jane and three younger sisters. I also have both my parents, but from an early age, I learned to rely on either Jane or myself. My family is a little crazy."

"Wow, I sometimes wish I had a sister to talk to. I love William but it is hard to talk to him about some stuff."

"I can understand that, but don't you have a friend you can talk to?"

"Not really, I am the youngest in my class because I skipped a couple grades. Not many people want to be friends with a girl two years younger than themselves. I can only imagine that it will be worse when I start at Pemberley tomorrow."

"Well I start there tomorrow as well and I know how you feel about being so much younger. I skipped a few grades as well so I have always been a lot younger than my classmates, but you will have a friend tomorrow because I will be there."

"Oh you are so nice thank you but what if we don't have any classes together. I won't be able to see you then."

"How about we meet at the student center tomorrow for lunch and then we will be guaranteed to at least see each other then?" I am going to make sure I am there tomorrow. I hope she is ok if I bring William and Charles. I really want to be the one to bring them together again.

"That sounds perfect but I was supposed to have lunch with my brother and his friend. Do you mind if I bring them with me too? I am sure William would want to meet my new friend."

"Of course you can. I am looking forward to meeting them. I don't really know anyone at Pemberley because I am a transfer student from Longbourn so I would love to meet your wonderful brother and his friend."

"I look forward to it. Here is my number in case we can't find each other tomorrow."

"Here is mine as well. I should probably head back. It seems that we have been here for a while and I promised Jane I would be home for dinner."

"Oh my William is probably back by now as well. He will be so worried. Bye, Elizabeth I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Georgiana."

I should hurry home. I think I will tell William that I met someone in the park who will join us for lunch tomorrow, but I am not going to tell him who it is. I am really looking forward to school now. I know that I will still be laughed for being so young, but I will be able to bring William and Elizabeth together. I wonder if I will have any classes with Elizabeth. I know that she is further along than me but she did say she was a transfer student. Maybe she will have to take some of the general education classes that I will be taking. It would be nice to have a friend in class.

I was right, William is home, and he looks so worried.

"Hi, William. I am sorry that I am late. I lost track of time. I met someone in the park who will be starting at Pemberley tomorrow and we just got to talking. She invited me to lunch and I asked if I could bring you and Charles. Please say you will join us. I really want you to meet her. She is so nice. Please?"

"Georgie of course I will join you and your friend for lunch, but next time you are going to be late please text me at least."

"Of course William. Now let's get some food and go to bed. School starts tomorrow."

William just laughed at that. I know he is surprised that I am actually looking forward to school tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

William's POV

I can't believe I had to leave Georgiana and deal with Charles. I know that she is going to the park without me. I just hope nothing happens to her. She has been so broken since Wickham. I know that she doesn't blame me but it is my fault that he targeted her. If I had just given him more money or a job in the company, he would have ignored her and she wouldn't be going through this pain now. I should have told her what happened at least. If I had told her she wouldn't have been put through everything because she would have known why I wasn't friends with Wickham anymore. I was so stupid. I kept it from her to protect her and instead it put her in more pain.

This thing with Charles is ridiculous. Why am I even here? I know that he is just trying to get Caroline off his back, but I just keep thinking that I could be in the park talking to Elizabeth right now. Of course, the chances of her actually being there are slim but still it could happen. I can't believe Charles called and told me that I had to come over right away and it was only for lunch with him and his sisters. I know that Caroline told him to get me here but he knows that I have been looking for Elizabeth in the park every day. The sooner I find Elizabeth the sooner he can get in touch with Jane. I am only going to stay here for an hour and a half. Luckily Georgiana didn't come with me so I can use her as an excuse to leave then.

"William how are you doing today?"

"I am well Caroline. Where is Charles? He is the one who told me to come over."

"He is in the library. I am sure he will be out soon. I was wondering if you knew why he seems depressed lately."

"He has been? Well I will go to library and talk to him about it then."

I know he has been down about Jane but if I tell Caroline that then I will have to mention Elizabeth and no good could come of that. For years she has acted as though I am hers and anyone who has shown an interest in me has had to deal with her cutting remarks. I will protect Elizabeth from that for as long as possible.

"Charles, how are you doing?"

"I am fine Darcy. I just can't believe I lost her number. I am sure she thinks that I was just playing with her, especially since I haven't called and it has been a month since the party. Have you seen Elizabeth in the park?"

"No I haven't. I was just about to go again when you called me to come here. I am sure that when we find Jane and Elizabeth you will be able to explain everything."

"Oh I am sorry about pulling you away from the park. I just needed to get away from Caroline and having you here means that she will leave me alone. I refuse to tell her about Jane so she is constantly on my case about why I am upset. I knew you would escape her to find me quickly."

"Yes, she cornered me as I was walking in. she asked me if I knew why you were upset and I said I would come and talk to you. I know you don't want to tell her anything and if I mention it then I will have to mention Elizabeth. I do not want to do that and listen to her complaints and cutting remarks. Why don't you come with me back to my place and you can spend the night in the guest room? It will get you away from your sisters and we can avoid them tomorrow morning when we leave for school."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I will go pack a bag. Why don't you hide out in here until I am done then we can go?"

"Go to it then man."

After Charles packed his bag and let his sisters know he would be gone until tomorrow we walked back to my house. I was surprised to see it empty. I thought Georgiana would have been back by now. I sent Charles up to the guest room while I waited for Georgiana to return. Finally I see her walking up the drive.

When she goes to her room, I can't help but think about lunch tomorrow. I am really curious about who her friend is. It is amazing that Georgiana has made a new friend just by going to the park. She is so shy and after everything that has happened she seems even worse. I have never known her to talk to someone she doesn't know, let alone make plans to meet again after only one meeting. I guess there is nothing I can find out about it now. When Georgiana wants to keep something to herself, she will. I guess the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I will find out who that mystery person is. I am glad she has made a friend and that the friend will be at Pemberley. Being so young, Georgiana has always had a hard time relating to others in her classes and I have always wondered if it was right to let her skip so many grades.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth's POV

I can't believe I have class at Pemberley in just a few minutes. I am hoping that I have at least one class with someone I know. I keep thinking about Georgiana. She is so young and already she has lost both her parents. I know that there must have been more that happened to her, but she is such a sweet girl. I hope that she will be able to enjoy life again. When she told me that she was starting at Pemberley at her age I felt a certain camaraderie with her. Since I was only 16 when I started at Longbourn, I understand the insecurities she is dealing with, but I had Jane with me while she has only her older brother. I could tell that she didn't have anyone she could really talk to and it broke my heart. I never realized how lucky I was to have Jane and Charlotte in a way. I know that I can tell them anything and they would help me and support me. I wonder if I could do that for Georgiana. I already feel like there is some kind of connection between us and I know that we will be friends.

It looks like I can get into the classroom now. I wonder what this class will be like. I already that the chances of knowing anyone here are slim but I still look at all the students as I enter the room. I decided to sit in the back corner for today so that I can observe everyone as they enter and write in my journal without the teacher noticing. As I pulled my journal out of my bag to begin a new story, I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" I couldn't believe it, I had actually found him on the first day and in my class no less.

"No it's free William." He actually looked surprised when I said his name. I don't think he realized who I was.

"Oh, Elizabeth what are you doing here. I thought you went to Longbourn."

"I just transferred since this school has a better English Lit. program. I am so glad that I know someone in this class now. I was so worried I would be by myself."

"I am glad you are here. Now I will actually have someone to talk to in this class. I have been avoiding it for awhile and now I am glad I did."

"Now, now, now William, it is not good to avoid things." I said through giggles. "How are you by the way?"

"I am much better now. Every time I went to the park I looked for you but you were nowhere to be found. How are you?"

"I am good. I looked for you in the park as well."

Before we could say anymore the teacher entered the room. I spent the class cursing the fact that I had promised Georgiana to meet for lunch because I really wanted to spend more time with William. I decided to write him a note.

(**William's writing, **_Elizabeth's writing_)

_"William I am so sorry that I was unable to say good-bye to you at the party. My dad was the one that called me and it took forever to get him off the phone. When I did you were already gone. I was upset that I missed you because I wanted to give you my number so we could keep talking. Here it is: 555-0360."_

When I placed the note on his desk he looked at me surprised but as he read it I saw his smile grow. I love his smile. He actually has dimples when he smiles and it makes him look so carefree. I hope to see it a lot. He just wrote me back.

**"Elizabeth, I know that you would have said good-bye if you could. I was planning on waiting for you but Charles' sister called and needed him home. Since we drove together, I had to go with him. I was upset too. I wanted to give you my number as well. It is 555-5923. I was so hopeful that Charles got your sister's number so I could at least reach you that way, but he couldn't find it."**

_"I had a feeling he lost it and didn't just leave it behind. Jane and I found it when we were cleaning up. She is sure he meant to leave it. I have never seen her so heartbroken. I hope everything was ok with his sister."_

**"It is and always was. She just said that to get me to show up with Charles. She has this idea that I belong to her, but I find her very annoying. Charles did lose Jane's number. He has been tearing apart his car and everything he can think of to find it. He really likes your sister."**

_"I am happy to hear that. I had planned on tracking him down, after I got used to my classes, and confronting him about it. What have you been up to since the party."_

**"Just going to the park looking for you and spending time with my sister. She had a really bad experience a couple months ago and is still recovering from it. I am so glad that she is starting school here so I can see her in between classes. I have been truly worried about her, but she seems to have made a friends yesterday. I am glad she has but she promised her friend to meet for lunch and is making me go with her. Now that I have found you I want to be with you instead."**

That's weird. William's sister is having him meet a new friend of hers at lunch today. He said she the friend yesterday but I doubt it is Georgiana. There are probably many people meeting for lunch.

_"William, I wouldn't have been able to make it as it is. I met a girl yesterday who wants me to meet her and her brother for lunch today. I agreed, though I wish I hadn't now."_

**"Well, if I see you in the student center, I will stop by. How late does your go? Maybe we can get together for coffee at the end."**

"_My classes go till about 2:30 and then I can do coffee at about 3:30. I just need to head home and drop my stuff."_

_"_**Sounds good. I can meet you at the Starbucks in old town if that works."**

_"That sounds perfect. And if I see you in the student center I will say hi."  
_I really hope that I see him later on. Now that I have found him, I wish I could ditch out on Georgiana and her brother to spend lunch getting to know William again.

After class, William waited while packed up my journal and smiled when he saw me tuck our note into it.

"What time is your next class?"

"It is in about half an hour. What about you?"

"I don't have class for another hour. Do you mind if I walk with you to your next class?"

"I would like that. My class is in the next building."

"Really? My sister has a class there shortly. What class is it?"

"It is a creative writing class. What class does your sister have?"

"She has a creative writing class as well. I wonder if it is the same one. If I see her, I will introduce you. She is very anxious to meet you."

"Why would she want to meet me?"

"When she saw me continuously going to the park, she asked me why so I told her about you."

"Aw. I would like to meet her too. Well, here is my classroom. Do you know what classroom your sister is in?"

"Yes, I do and it is the same one. She should be here soon. I am sure she will be shocked that I found you here of all places since I told her you went to Longbourn."

Just then, Georgiana walked up to me with a huge smile on her face. I was shocked when she gave William a hug and then turned to me.

"Well I see my surprise for lunch is spoiled now. Elizabeth, William is the brother I told you about yesterday. As we were talking, I realized that you were the person he was looking for. I hope you guys aren't mad for keeping it from you. How did you two meet again?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her remark. Here it is I was trying to figure out ways to avoid meeting Georgiana and her brother for lunch so I could be with William instead and he is actually her brother.

"Georgiana, I am not upset with you. I actually am happy that William is your brother. I was concocting ways to escape lunch to spend it with him instead. Now I don't have to."

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I have been trying to find her since the party, but no, I am not mad. I should have figured out you had something up your sleeve when you told me about your new friend without mentioning her name or any details. We had a class together this morning. It also seems that you have a class with her now. Your two have fun and I will meet you in the student center for lunch. Oh, Elizabeth Charles will be joining us."

I was so happy to hear that Charles would be joining us. I just wish that Jane could too. I knew that at lunch I would convince Charles to call Jane or come to our apartment and see her soon. I know he didn't have her number and that is why she hasn't heard from him. She would be so happy to see him and I will let him know that he has to explain everything to her and not just hope forgives him. She has been so heartbroken and it is all due to finding that he forgot her number.

"William I am glad Charles will be there. I just wish Jane would be there too. I know, how about I have her meet us for coffee this afternoon and you bring Charles, just don't mention that Jane and I will be there. I don't want him to be worried."

"Elizabeth your idea is brilliant. Don't tell Jane about me and Charles being there either."

"I was planning on keeping that from her. She has been a little depressed and if I mentioned that I saw both of you let alone we were meeting up, she may not join me. She is absolutely sure that Charles meant to leave her number behind. I know this to be wrong but I can't change her mind."

"He does tend to be a bit forgetful, but I know that he didn't leave it on purpose. He tore about his car looking for her number and we even drove by the party a few hours later to see if you were still there. I will tell Charles that when he sees Jane again he will have to explain what happened to her."

"Good I am glad to hear that. Now Georgiana, what's this about you not giving your brother any details about me?"

"Yes Georgie, I want to know why you did that as well."

"Fine. I wanted to surprise you both. I could tell that, you, Elizabeth were searching for William too. When I heard that you were starting here, I knew that you would meet. If I had known you two had a class together I would have said something sooner, but I figured at least you would have met again at lunch. You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Oh Georgie, no I am not mad, just surprised. I am glad that you found her but even better that you two became friends."

"Georgiana, I am glad that I don't need to make up an excuse to ditch you at lunch now. I really was trying to make up ways to leave you and have lunch with William. It is nice to know that the sister that William was so worried about is the same girl that I worried about when I first saw her."

"William, why wouldn't we be friends? From all that you told me about her I knew that I would like Elizabeth. As for you Elizabeth, I am glad that you wanted to spend lunch with William and that you discovered he was my brother before you had to make up a reason to ditch me. Oops… looks like class is about to start. We should head in Elizabeth. I will see you at lunch William."

"Bye William, I will see you at lunch as well. Let's head in Georgiana."

"Have fun in class and I will see you both later."

After we all said our good byes, I gave William a hug, which surprised him, and went into the class with Georgiana. I think I am still in a bit of shock to find out that not only do I have classes with William and Georgiana but also they are siblings. It is amazing that my new friend is the sister William was telling me about. I am glad that now I know a little more about why Georgiana seems to carry such sadness. Having talked to William about the loss of their parents when she was so young, I know that Georgiana had such heartache but I can also tell there is something else going on.

As the teacher passed out the syllabus, and began an overview of the class, I turned to Georgiana to see that she was watching me with a quizzical expression. I couldn't help but laugh at it, which got her laughing.

"Georgiana, what's going on?"

"Are you sure you are not mad at me about William?"

"I am not mad, I am a little shocked still though. Don't worry Georgiana, I know why you did it and I love that you did it. If I hadn't had class with him I would have been so happy to see him at lunch."

"I am glad to hear that Elizabeth. I was worried there for a minute. Now, it looks like this class will have a couple partner projects in it. Should we do them together?"

"I would love that Georgiana. Since I know we will be seeing a lot of each other it will be nice to work on the projects together as well."

"Yay, oh it looks like we can leave now. Let's head over to the student center and chat while we wait for William and Charles. I want to hear more about this whole Charles and Jane thing you and William were talking about."

"Of course let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

William POV

I can't believe classes are already starting. It seems like break just began. I spent so much time looking for Elizabeth that I didn't realize how soon school would begin. If it wasn't for Georgiana reminding me last night, I don't think I would have shown today. When Georgiana and I pulled into the parking area, I could tell she was nervous.

"Georgie, it will be fine. I will meet you between classes if I can and you know I am just a text or phone call away."

"I know William. I would just feel better if I knew that I had a class with my new friend. She was so easy to talk to."

"I hope you have a class with her as well. It is so good to see you smile again and I know it is because of her. Now if I don't see you until later. I will meet you on the student center for lunch."

"Ok William. Thank you."

With that, we walked in the different directions of our classes. I am really looking forward to my first class. I just made it before the teacher walked in. I greeted him because I have had a class with him previously. He is the reason why I signed up for this class. I scanned the rest of the room and wasn't surprised to see only a few seats left open. I walked up to one seat that was next to a lady who seemed vaguely familiar. When I asked her if the seat was taken, I almost fell back in shock. There, sitting in the same classroom as I am was Elizabeth Bennet. I am so happy that she is here but at the same time confused. When we last talked she never mentioned transferring to Pemberley. In fact she had told me that attending Longbourn was a family tradition. I still can't believe that she transferred, even if Pemberley has the better English lit. program. It is nice to know that I will have a class with her every week and a reason to actually look forward to this class. I have been avoiding it because of all the group projects the teacher assigns. Having Elizabeth in the class will make it easier to do the projects while at the same time giving me a chance to talk to her more. Even though we haven't seen each other in weeks, Elizabeth still manages to tease me and make me relax with just a few words. I almost shouted "NO" when the teacher walked in and began the class. How am I going to be able to tell her everything and get her number if I can't talk to her? It seems she had the same feeling but came up with a solution. She just put a note on my desk.

(**William's writing, **_Elizabeth's writing_)

"_William I am so sorry that I was unable to say good-bye to you at the party. My dad was the one that called me and it took forever to get him off the phone. When I did you were already gone. I was upset that I missed you because I wanted to give you my number so we could keep talking. Here it is: 555-0360." _

I can't believe she looked for me after she got off the phone with her dad. I couldn't hide my smile at that and it just grew when I saw she included her number. I quickly but her number in my phone and wrote back to her.

"**Elizabeth, I know that you would have said good-bye if you could. I was planning on waiting for you but Charles' sister called and needed him home. Since we drove together, I had to go with him. I was upset too. I wanted to give you my number as well. It is 555-5923. I was so hopeful that Charles got your sister's number so I could at least reach you that way, but he couldn't find it."**

She is smiling that beautiful smile that lights up her eyes. I still can't believe I finally have her number and now she has mine.

"_I had a feeling he lost it and didn't just leave it behind. Jane and I found it when we were cleaning up. She is sure he meant to leave it. I have never seen her so heartbroken. I hope everything was ok with his sister."_

Oh no, they found the number when they were cleaning up. I can only imagine what was going through Jane's head. I better let Charles know about this after class. He will want to contact Jane right away and apologize to her.

"**It is and always was. She just said that to get me to show up with Charles. She has this idea that I belong to her, but I find her very annoying. Charles did lose Jane's number. He has been tearing apart his car and everything he can think of to find it. He really likes your sister."**

"_I am happy to hear that. I had planned on tracking him down, after I got used to my classes, and confronting him about it. What have you been up to since the party."_

"**Just going to the park looking for you and spending time with my sister. She had a really bad experience a couple months ago and is still recovering from it. I am so glad that she is starting school here so I can see her in between classes. I have been truly worried about her, but she seems to have made a friends yesterday. I am glad she has but she promised her friend to meet for lunch and is making me go with her. Now that I have found you I want to be with you instead."**

"_William, I wouldn't have been able to make it as it is. I met a girl yesterday who wants me to meet her and her brother for lunch today. I agreed, though I wish I hadn't now." _

I can't believe she met someone yesterday who goes to this school. What are the odds? I do wish that we could spend lunch together chatting but I can't ditch Georgie. She has been having such a difficult time lately and I want to meet this mystery friend of hers that has made her smile in such a short time.

"**Well, if I see you in the student center, I will stop by. How late does your go? Maybe we can get together for coffee at the end."**

"_My classes go till about 2:30 and then I can do coffee at about 3:30. I just need to head home and drop my stuff."_

"**Sounds good. I can meet you at the Starbucks in old town if that works."**

"_That sounds perfect. And if I see you in the student center I will say hi."  
_I really hope that I see her later on. I decided to wait for her to pack up her belongings. I really don't want to part quite yet. It is so nice talking to her again. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her stick our note into her notebook. It really made me happy to know that she was keeping it.

"What time is your next class?"

"It is in about half an hour. What about you?"

"I don't have class for another hour. Do you mind if I walk with you to your next class?"

"I would like that. My class is in the next building."

"Really? My sister has a class there shortly. What class is it?"

"It is a creative writing class. What class does your sister have?"

"She has a creative writing class as well. I wonder if it is the same one. If I see her, I will introduce you. She is very anxious to meet you."

"Why would she want to meet me?"

"When she saw me continuously going to the park, she asked me why so I told her about you."

"Aw. I would like to meet her too. Well, here is my classroom. Do you know what classroom your sister is in?"

"Yes, I do and it is the same one. She should be here soon. I am sure she will be shocked that I found you here of all places since I told her you went to Longbourn."

Just then, Georgiana walked up to me with a huge smile on her face. I gave her a hug and was surprised when she turned to Elizabeth with a look of recognition. What is going on here?

"Well I see my surprise for lunch is spoiled now. Elizabeth, William is the brother I told you about yesterday. As we were talking, I realized that you were the person he was looking for. I hope you guys aren't mad for keeping it from you. How did you two meet again?"

While Elizabeth was laughing at Georgiana's remark, I was still too shocked to comment. All this time Georgie was making it possible for us to meet again and keeping it from me.

"Georgiana, I am not upset with you. I actually am happy that William is your brother. I was concocting ways to escape lunch to spend it with him instead. Now I don't have to."

When I finally snapped out of my shock I knew I had to make sure that Elizabeth knew I was glad about the revelation.

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I have been trying to find her since the party, but no, I am not mad. I should have figured out you had something up your sleeve when you told me about your new friend without mentioning her name or any details. We had a class together this morning. It also seems that you have a class with her now. Your two have fun and I will meet you in the student center for lunch. Oh, Elizabeth Charles will be joining us."

I figured I should make sure she knows Charles will be there so she can prepare herself if needed. I will be making sure he is there now. Before I knew who the friend was I may have let him skip out on it. Now he can figured out a way to contact Jane and Elizabeth will help him I am sure.

"William I am glad Charles will be there. I just wish Jane would be there too. I know, how about I have her meet us for coffee this afternoon and you bring Charles, just don't mention that Jane and I will be there. I don't want him to be worried."

"Elizabeth your idea is brilliant. Don't tell Jane about me and Charles being there either."

"I was planning on keeping that from her. She has been a little depressed and if I mentioned that I saw both of you let alone we were meeting up, she may not join me. She is absolutely sure that Charles meant to leave her number behind. I know this to be wrong but I can't change her mind."

I can't believe that Jane has been depressed about finding the number. She must really like him. I am glad that we will be able to bring them together again. After sorting out our plan Elizabeth asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. Why had Georgie kept our identities from each other? I should have known that it was just a matter of wanting to surprise us. I am sure she also wanted to make sure I didn't stress out over the idea of seeing her on my first day class.

"Georgiana, I am glad that I don't need to make up an excuse to ditch you at lunch now. I really was trying to make up ways to leave you and have lunch with William. It is nice to know that the sister that William was so worried about is the same girl that I worried about when I first saw her."

The fact that Elizabeth was willing to ditch out on her new friend to spend time with me, made me smile. I was having trouble holding in my laughter at the image of her escaping some unknown girl to join me and Georgie for lunch. It warmed my heart to hear say that she was worried about Georgie and not because she knew she was my sister. Elizabeth has such a good and caring heart. Before I could respond to Georgie's tease about them being friends they had to go into class. We said good-bye and I walked out of the building. I still can't believe that Georgie's new friend is Elizabeth, but at the same time I can. Georgie has never hidden the identity of her friends from me. She usually tells me their names right away, especially if I am going to be meeting them the next day.

As I continue pondering this wonderful revelation, I realized that I needed to meet Charles at our next class. We agreed to meet there tem minutes ago to talk about how to handle finding the Bennet sisters before class starts. Now I can tell him that we will be having lunch with one of them. I sent him a text to let him know I was on my way there and I was just held up talking to a friend after my last class. When I arrived, I felt horrible to be smiling while my best friend was so depressed. He is the one usually smiling while I had the stern expression. Hopefully, he will be smiling again by the end of the day.

"Hello Charles. How was your class this morning?"

"It was fine Darcy. Now tell me have you figured out a way to find Jane yet?"

"Yes I have and it is all thanks to Elizabeth."

The look of shock on his face when I gave credit to Elizabeth almost made me laugh.

"What do you mean it is all thanks to Elizabeth?"

"She was in my class this morning. It also turns out that she is the friend that Georgie met yesterday at the park. We will be having lunch with her and you can get Jane's number from her. I will tell you that they found the slip of paper that had her number on it at the party. Jane thinks you left on purpose and has been heartbroken ever since."

"What? No! I can't believe they found it and Jane thought that. I will have to explain everything to her I just hope she lets me. I am glad that we will see Elizabeth at lunch. Maybe she will help me explain everything to Jane."

"I already know she will. She told me that she never believed you meant to leave the number behind and has been trying to convince Jane but it hasn't worked. When you are finally able to explain everything to Jane, Elizabeth will be there to support you and help Jane see it as the truth."

"Thank you Darcy. Will you be there too? I don't think I could do it without you there too."

"Of course I will go and support you Charles. Plus I will be able to see Elizabeth again. Why don't we go to Starbucks after our classes and try to plan it all out? If you have a plan it will be easier for you too."

"Good idea. After class, we head there and at the same time avoid Caroline."

I just smiled at that comment. Not only have I arranged the reason for Charles and I to go to Starbucks this afternoon and meet the girls but I managed to avoid Caroline. I know that she was trying to get Charles to have me come back to their apartment after class, but I will be able to avoid it now. Caroline has been relentless in her pursuit lately and I think she realizes I have met someone else. I really hope that I can keep Elizabeth from her because Caroline turns into a catty bitch when I show the slightest interest in someone. I am sure that Elizabeth will be able to handle Caroline but I would rather she didn't have to defend herself form such an insignificant person.

"Well, Charles let us head to class and then we can meet Elizabeth and Georgie for lunch."

When we entered the classroom, I was shocked by the huge note on the board. It read: "CLASS WILL NOT MEET TODAY. GRAB A SYLLABUS FROM THE TABLE AND BRING IT WITH YOU NEXT WEEK ALONG WITH ANY QUESTIONS."

Charles and I quickly grabbed the syllabus and went to the student center to await Georgie and Elizabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Georgiana's POV

I am really nervous about starting classes today. I am going to be the youngest person in all of my classes. Why did I agree with William about starting college at sixteen? I know that I finished high school early but sometimes I think I should wait a year or two before I continue. I guess my nerves are obvious because William seemed to pick up on it.

"Georgie, it will be fine. I will meet you between classes if I can and you know I am just a text or phone call away."

"I know William. I would just feel better if I knew that I had a class with my new friend. She was so easy to talk to." Plus she is your Elizabeth, I added in my head. I am not telling William anything more about "my friend" because I am looking forward to surprising him, but I really hope I have class with her. It will make it so much easier to deal with the day if I had a friend who understands what I am going through.

"I hope you have a class with her as well. It is so good to see you smile again and I know it is because of her. Now if I don't see you until later. I will meet you in the student center for lunch."

"Ok William. Thank you."

I know that William is always there for me. He took a couple years off from school when our parents died to be with me. I know he would have gone back sooner if it wasn't for my insecurities about skipping so many grades. The only reason he is here now is because I am able to attend classes as well. I am glad that he will be close by if I need him but I feel like I have been holding him back. When I think about what happened this summer, I feel so guilty especially when I look at William.

I still can't believe that I am starting college. I know that there are many people who attend at a young age, but, at sixteen, I will be the youngest person in my classes. I know that skipping two years of school made me the youngest in all my classes, but it never occurred to me that I would still be a minor when I started at Pemberley. I am comforted by the knowledge that Elizabeth went through the same thing but so far I don't have a class with her. My first class could be fun though. I never knew that a teacher could insult students, especially on the first day. When William suggested that I take my critical thinking class with Mr. Reynolds as the teacher, I immediately signed up for his section. If William hadn't suggested it, I would drop this class now. I decided to sit in the back of the class, hoping to go unnoticed, and he actually called on me and asked a question. When I answered correctly, he looked shocked then told me to move to the front of the class because only idiots sit in the back. I quickly moved to the front and I think that is when he noticed how young I actually looked. He made some comment about babies in his classroom but quickly shut up when he saw my last name is Darcy. I am definitely talking to William about why he wanted me to take this class with Mr. Reynolds.

Finally this class is over. Now I just need to make it to my next class quickly. I know that William will try to meet me outside of it. I am really looking forward to my next class because it is a type of creating writing class but we do group work as well. When I walk into the building I immediately see William. Since he is so tall, he is easy to pick out, but it looks like her is talking to someone much shorter. I wonder who it could be. As I get closer, I realize that my surprise for lunch is spoiled.

"Well I see my surprise for lunch is spoiled now. Elizabeth, William is the brother I told you about yesterday. As we were talking, I realized that you were the person he was looking for. I hope you guys aren't mad for keeping it from you. How did you two meet again?"

"Georgiana, I am not upset with you. I actually am happy that William is your brother. I was concocting ways to escape lunch to spend it with him instead. Now I don't have to."

When Elizabeth started laughing, I was so relieved. I could tell she wasn't mad at me. I had a hard time not laughing when she told me that she was trying to figure out ways to ditch me to spend lunch with William. I knew that she liked him.

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I have been trying to find her since the party, but no, I am not mad. I should have figured out you had something up your sleeve when you told me about your new friend without mentioning her name or any details. We had a class together this morning. It also seems that you have a class with her now. Your two have fun and I will meet you in the student center for lunch. Oh, Elizabeth Charles will be joining us."

SO they had their first class together. I guess I should have suspected that, but this school is huge. I was really hoping that I would be the one to surprise them, and they ended up finding each other on their own. There is one thing that confused me though. Why does Elizabeth look so happy that Charles will be with us at lunch?

"William I am glad Charles will be there. I just wish Jane would be there too. I know, how about I have her meet us for coffee this afternoon and you bring Charles, just don't mention that Jane and I will be there. I don't want him to be worried."

"Elizabeth your idea is brilliant. Don't tell Jane about me and Charles being there either."

"I was planning on keeping that from her. She has been a little depressed and if I mentioned that I saw both of you let alone we were meeting up, she may not join me. She is absolutely sure that Charles meant to leave her number behind. I know this to be wrong but I can't change her mind."

"He does tend to be a bit forgetful, but I know that he didn't leave it on purpose. He tore about his car looking for her number and we even drove by the party a few hours later to see if you were still there. I will tell Charles that when he sees Jane again he will have to explain what happened to her."

Aw now I understand. Elizabeth's sister must really like Charles. I wonder if she is the reason that Charles has seemed so down lately too.

"Good I am glad to hear that. Now Georgiana, what's this about you not giving your brother any details about me?"

"Yes Georgie, I want to know why you did that as well."

"Fine. I wanted to surprise you both. I could tell that, you, Elizabeth were searching for William too. When I heard that you were starting here, I knew that you would meet. If I had known you two had a class together I would have said something sooner, but I figured at least you would have met again at lunch. You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Oh Georgie, no I am not mad, just surprised. I am glad that you found her but even better that you two became friends."

"Georgiana, I am glad that I don't need to make up an excuse to ditch you at lunch now. I really was trying to make up ways to leave you and have lunch with William. It is nice to know that the sister that William was so worried about is the same girl that I worried about when I first saw her."

I was having such a hard time holding in my laughter at Elizabeth's teasing, and I have to admit it made me tease my brother a little bit.

"William, why wouldn't we be friends? From all that you told me about her I knew that I would like Elizabeth. As for you Elizabeth, I am glad that you wanted to spend lunch with William and that you discovered he was my brother before you had to make up a reason to ditch me. Oops… looks like class is about to start. We should head in Elizabeth. I will see you at lunch William."

"Bye William, I will see you at lunch as well. Let's head in Georgiana."

"Have fun in class and I will see you both later."

After we all said our good-byes, I was glad to see Elizabeth give William a hug which I think shocked him. Elizabeth seems a bit shocked still. I hope that she really isn't mad at me and just hiding it. When the teacher finished passing out the syllabus, I joined Elizabeth in her laughter, but I have to know that she isn't mad at me and Elizabeth gave me the perfect opportunity.

"Georgiana, what's going on?"

"Are you sure you are not mad at me about William?"

"I am not mad; I am a little shocked still though. Don't worry Georgiana, I know why you did it and I love that you did it. If I hadn't had class with him I would have been so happy to see him at lunch."

"I am glad to hear that Elizabeth. I was worried there for a minute. Now, it looks like this class will have a couple partner projects in it. Should we do them together?"

I am so glad that she isn't mad at me. It made me smile when she said that she understood why I did it. I wonder if she would have done the same thing in my place, oh wait, she and William are planning on doing it to Charles and Jane.

"I would love that Georgiana. Since I know we will be seeing a lot of each other it will be nice to work on the projects together as well."

"Yay, oh it looks like we can leave now. Let's head over to the student center and chat while we wait for William and Charles. I want to hear more about this whole Charles and Jane thing you and William were talking about."

"Of course let's go."

When we entered the student center, I was surprised to see Charles and William already sitting at a table. I looked at Elizabeth and she seemed as shocked as me.

"William how did you beat us here? Your class started long after ours."

"Our professor just left the syllabus for us to pick up and a note on the board saying we will not have class today. We decided to come straight here and get a table for us. How was class?"

"It went well and I think it will be fun since Elizabeth is in it with me."

"Georgie you will do great and you know I am here for you. Elizabeth how did you find the class?"

"It seems like it will be fun, especially since I have a partner for all the projects now. What have you two been up to?"

"Just talking and waiting for you two to show up."

While talking to William I realized that Charles looked a little nervous and scared. I can only guess it is because of Elizabeth being here. In order to give him a chance to talk to her I knew I had to bring their attention to each other.

"Charles, I take it that you also know Elizabeth."

"Yes Georgiana. I met her at the same party as William. Elizabeth, how is Jane doing? I lost her number and feel horrible that I haven't been able to talk to her."

Ah now I see that there is a bit more to this than I thought. No wonder Elizabeth has been worrying about Jane. I hope they are able to clear everything up later on.

"Oh Charles, we found her number at the party. I knew you lost it. Remind me to give it to you before we leave. She will be so happy when you call. I will warn you though that you will need to explain everything. She really thinks you meant to leave it behind. I can't convince her otherwise. When my transfer was approved to come here I knew I was going to hunt you down for her."

"I know that I will need to explain everything. I just hope she will let me. I tore apart my car looking for her number after the party."

"I know, William told me that. Now let's put this aside for another time and enjoy our lunch."

I know that William and Charles will want to keep talking about everything but nothing can be done right now. It is time to change the subject.

"Good idea Elizabeth. What other classes do you have today everyone?"

"Well Georgie I only have one more class after lunch and it is American lit."

"William it looks like we have two classes together. My next class is American lit as well."

"I am glad that we have another class together. Also you have that class with the rest of us as well. Georgie already knows our schedules. I think she was trying to change the subject."

I had to laugh at that. My brother knows me way to well. William and I purposely signed up for the American lit class so we could have one class together.

"Charles you are taking the class as well?"

"Yes Georgie. When I was able to register for classes it was the only one still open that filled my lit requirement for my major. I hope you won't mind sitting through a class with all of us."

"No it should be fun. Now what have you two been up to?"

"Well, Georgie, we have just been waiting for you two to show up."

"William I know you and that is not all you have been doing. You are hiding something now spill."

"I am not hiding anything from you. I learned long ago that you can read me like a book. I know it is impossible to keep anything from you. With that said, I may be hiding something from other people."

Then, my perpetually serious brother actually looked at Elizabeth and started laughing. I knew then that he was keeping something from her and she did too. She had a confused and annoyed expression on her face. Once William calmed down, I grabbed Charles and told my brother that Charles and I were going to get our food while he talked to Elizabeth. He actually looked a little scared which caused me to giggle and drag Charles away.

"Charles, how are you really doing?"

"I am doing a little better now than before. Why do you ask?"

"You have been so depressed lately. I am guessing that has to do with Elizabeth's sister, Jane."

"Yes it does. When I realized I lost her number, I was heartbroken. She is an amazing girl. I am worried about how she will react when I do call her and see her though."

"Charles I will tell you two things. First, stop worrying about it. The fact that Elizabeth has told you everything she has and hasn't bitched you out should tell you that at least Elizabeth trusts you. I get the feeling that knowing Elizabeth trusts you will help Jane a lot. Secondly, it is obvious to me that Jane must really like you. If she didn't she wouldn't have been so down about finding her number. I know that you are scared and worried, but you have to try."

"Georgiana, when did you get so wise?"

"I am just telling you the truth. You are like a second brother to me and I hate to see you the way you have been the few weeks. Now, one more question; how are you going to handle Caroline when she learns about Jane and, more importantly, Elizabeth?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I know that she will be a bitch to Elizabeth but there is nothing I can do about that. Caroline doesn't seem to realize that Darcy is not and will never be interested in her. Any girl he shows the least bit of interest in, she bitches at. I just hope that Elizabeth will be able to handle it, for Darcy's sake."

"I hope so too. I have never seen him like this before. Hopefully it will be a while before Caroline meets Elizabeth and Jane."

"Well, we should head back to the table. We got our food and I am sure that Elizabeth was able to get Darcy to fess up to whatever he was hiding by now."

"Let's go."

When we arrived back at the table, William and Elizabeth were laughing together. Even when I asked what I was going on, they wouldn't tell me. After we finished eating, we went to our next class together.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have decided at this point to just stick with the three POVs i have already used. thank you for all the input. if this changes i will let you know before hand. please Review!**

Elizabeth's POV (beginning when Georgiana and Charles left)

I know that Georgiana left to give me a chance to talk to William. He has that look; you know the one that says he knows something but refuses to share it. I know that look well, not because I have seen William with it, but I have seen it on my father countless times. When my father has that look, I know I won't be able to get him to spill, but I will get William to tell me.

"William, what is with that look?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Elizabeth." He actually smirked after he answered me.

"Oh yes you do. Now tell me. What are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding anything." I just glared at him until he finally caved. "Fine I got Charles to agree to talk to Jane about everything and he wants me to be there when he does. He also agreed to go to coffee with me today so that is all set."

"William I know there is more. What else are you hiding?"

"How are you able to guess that when we have only hung out one other time?"

"My dad gives me the same look when he is keeping something from me. Now what is it?"

"Fine, I was just thinking how happy I am that you and Georgie are friends and that we have class together. I told you at the party that I tend to be very shy. Our class this morning is one I have been putting off because of all the group projects, but now that you are there I think it will be easier. Plus I am just happy that you are here."

"Oh William, I am so glad we have class together too. I was so nervous this morning. When I first started at Longbourn I had all my classes with Jane so I knew someone there, but here I didn't have that. When I first heard your voice this morning, my nerves seemed to disappear."

"What do you mean you were nervous? You seemed so sure of yourself."

"That was a façade. No one but Jane and my father know this, but I am not as sure of myself as I make it seem. Growing up with four sisters, I have learned different ways to protect myself. It is nice to know that I have you in two of my classes and Georgiana in another. She is such a sweet girl and reminds of Jane in a lot of ways, but I get the impression that she is very much like you in the shyness area."

William just nodded at that and we continued talking about our classes. When Georgiana and Charles returned, William and I were laughing about how we spoiled Georgiana's surprise. She kept trying to get us to tell her what was going on but we refused to tell her. After we ate, the four of us walked to our next class and sat together talking and laughing until class began. During class I got a text message from Jane.

"Hey Lizzy I just wanted to check in on you day."

"Hi Jane it is going well. That girl I met at the park is in two of my classes which is nice. DO you want to go to Starbucks this afternoon?"

"Sure we can talk about our day then. Will you be coming home first?"

"Yes so I can drop my stuff off then we can go together."

"Ok I will see you then have fun."

"Bye sis."

When I looked up again, I noticed William watching me with a worried expression. Instead of writing another note, I quickly sent him a text.

"Jane is all for coffee this afternoon as well."

"Ok I hope this doesn't back fire on us."

"I doubt it will. I didn't mention that I had seen you guys but I did tell her that I had class with Georgiana."

"Ok"

I just smiled at him. I know that he wants to know why I didn't tell Jane about him and Charles being in my classes as well, but I am not going to explain that to him in a text message. The truth is that just mentioning Charles or William seems to make even more depressed. I have learned to avoid mentioning anything related to the party and after tonight I hope that will not be necessary anymore.

After class, I hugged Georgiana good-bye and turned to William. When I hugged him, I whispered, "I will see you soon." and then waved to Charles. I rushed home to pick Jane up and drop my bag off. I really hope that Jane won't figure out that I am keeping something from her. Once I arrived at the apartment, I rushed in and Jane immediately walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Jane, how was school today?"

"It was ok but I missed having you in all my classes. Charlotte is in a couple of them but it isn't the same."

"I know what you mean. It was weird not having you sitting next to me in my classes."

"Well let's go to Starbucks and we can talk more once we have some caffeine in our systems. I know you need a pick me up."

"You know me well. I haven't had any since this morning. I really need my vanilla latte. Is it ok if we go to the one in old town? That way we can walk around some afterwards."

"Sure let's go."

On the way to Starbucks, I was debating on whether I should tell Jane that I saw Charles today. I almost did just as we pulled into the parking area, but I didn't want to have to go into any lengthy explanations in the car when Charles and William would be meeting us here. As soon as we walked in, I saw Jane pause. It took me a minute to realize that she had already spotted Charles and William. I decided to give her a minute and sent her to get our coffees. I walked over to William and Charles and sat down. Charles seemed shocked until he saw William's expression. I think he caught on to what was happening rather quickly. When Jane turned to join me, she actually glared at me. Jane never glares at anyone. I was a little worried she would walk out so I quickly ran up to her.

"Lizzy what is going on? Why don't you seem shocked to see them?"

"Jane I saw them both today. The girl I met in the park yesterday is actually William's little sister. I have classes with all three of them. William and I decided, after we talked for a bit, to meet up here with you and Charles. Jane, Charles did not leave your number on purpose. Just hear him out ok? If you still want to leave afterwards and have nothing to do with him, then we can go, but give him a chance."

"Ok Lizzy but in the future, please tell me before you do something like this."

After agreeing to this condition, Jane and I sat down with William and Charles. I knew that Jane was not going to relax and that Charles was worried about how she would take his explanation so I turned to Charles.

"Charles, I know that you weren't expecting us to be here either. William and I decided to meet here with both of you, after we talked about everything. I hope you are not mad at us."

"I am not mad Elizabeth, just a little shocked. I should have realized something was going on when he asked me to join him for coffee. William never likes to spend time in public. I am happy to see both of you."

"William, why don't you like being out in public like this?"

"It is only a matter of the press. Ever since my parents passed away five years ago, the press has bombarded me since I inherited the company and wealth. I really hate being in the spotlight so I prefer to stay home."

"Well that is understandable. I didn't know that you inherited everything though. That must have been very difficult."

"It was but I still have Georgie."

While we were talking, I noticed that Jane was getting uncomfortable and I could tell that if this continued much longer she would leave and Charles would lose his chance. I want Jane to be happy and I truly think the only way that will happen is with Charles so I have to get him to explain everything to her and quickly.

"True. Now Charles, please tell Jane what happened before she walks off."

"Lizzy, what are you doing?"

"Jane just give Charles a chance, please. I have already heard what happened and I know that it was truly an accident. Do this for me."

"Ok I will do it for you. Charles, please, tell me why you left my number behind."

"Jane, I… I did not leave it behind on purpose. When my sister called and demanded that I get home I was so worried about what was going on that I didn't even realize I left it until Darcy asked me for it so he could contact your sister. I looked through all my pockets and tore apart my car trying to find it. When I realized that I didn't have it, Darcy and I planned to go by the party as soon as we were done handling whatever my sister needed to find you both and get the number again. We didn't expect my sister to keep us there for hours and by the time we could leave, we both knew you would be gone. We still drove by the party and I even contacted Longbourn to see if they would give me any information. They said it was against their policy and were unable to help. Darcy informed me about his plan to look for Elizabeth at the park and I joined him occasionally but we had no luck. I was planning on tracking you done once I had started my classes but then we found Elizabeth. I have been beating myself up for losing your number and when I found out that you found it, I felt horrible. I did not leave it on purpose. I had every intention of calling you as soon as I could. I am so sorry Jane, please forgive me."

"Charles, I admit that it hurt to find my number left behind. I truly thought you left it on purpose. Elizabeth told me you probably just forgot it but I couldn't believe it. I had never had as much fun as I did at the party talking to you and it broke my heart to know that you wouldn't be calling. Before I fully forgive you, please explain what happened with your sister."

I was curious about this as well because I noticed that William seemed to shake his head at any mention of Charles' sister. I have a feeling that it was not the emergency that her phone call made it out to be. I hope that Jane will forgive him. When he was explaining everything, I kept an eye on her to monitor her reaction. She seems to believe him but is hesitant. I can understand that but at the same time I worry that she will not forgive him because of the heartache this all caused her.

"Well, that is a little tricky. In reality she didn't need me at all. She called begging me to come home right away because she knew I was with Darcy and he would be forced to join me. Caroline, my sister, has been after Darcy for years and no matter what I do she truly believes that he will give in to her eventually. When we arrived at the house, she told me that she had everything figured out and then proceeded to get us to stay for lunch. She managed to draw the lunch out for a few hours until Darcy finally told her he had to get back to his sister. She tried to join him but he refused and that is when we left and went by the party. I am truly sorry Jane."

So Charles' sister is after William and doesn't realize that he has no interest. I know that William told me that earlier but having Charles confirm it surprises me. Jane doesn't seem to believe his explanation about his sister though. It does seem a bit out there but, at the same time, I know it is the truth since William had said the same thing earlier. I don't think they would both make up that story.

"Charles… I don't know what to say. I believe you when you say you didn't want to leave my number but I don't know about your sister. Why would she want William and you there and go to such measures to accomplish it?"

Charles looked at a loss to explain his sister's actions so I turned to William. I silently asked him if he could explain it to Jane and he nodded before he turned to Jane to tell her.

"Jane, it wasn't that she wanted Charles home at all. She wanted me there. She knows that if Charles is not there I would not be there either. Ever since I met her, Caroline has seen me as her property and wants me for herself. I have tried everything to discourage her but since she is Charles' sister I can't go about it the same way I do women I don't know. I promised Charles when we met that I would be civil to his sisters because he could tell that she would after me. He saw how I dealt others by flatly and I guess rather bluntly denying their advances. In order to keep my promise I try to avoid her as much as possible. In all honesty, the only time I am in her presence is when Charles is there or my sister. She knows this so she uses it to her advantage whenever she can."

At this explanation, I began to worry about Georgiana. It seems that Caroline would probably use her to get close to William as well.

"William, what about Georgiana? Is Caroline ok around her?"

"It is obvious to both Georgie and I that Caroline is only acting as her friend to get to me. Georgie, in all honesty, doesn't particularly care for Caroline so she hardly speaks in her company. She is very reticent around those she doesn't know or like. I try to be near her whenever Caroline is around so she isn't uncomfortable though."

"I am glad to hear that. She is so timid and I worry that if it wasn't for you, she would not leave her room. Jane, does William's explanation help you?"

"Oh Lizzy it makes sense. I believe all of you, but I still need time to process everything. Please understand that it truly hurt to find my number left behind, Charles. Can you give me some time to process everything please?"

"Of course, Jane. Elizabeth gave me your number earlier but here is mine. Call whenever you can. I understand why you need time; I just hope you can forgive me fully."

"I have forgiven you I just need to process everything. Thank you for understanding that. Lizzy can we go now?"

"Of course we can Jane. Bye William and Charles if I don't see you before, I will see you in class."

"Bye Jane and Elizabeth. Jane I hope to hear from you soon, but take as much time as you need. Elizabeth, see you in class."

"Elizabeth I will see you in class but would you like to meet me in the park tomorrow for a walk?"

"That sounds perfect William. How does 11 sound?"

"I will see you then. Good-bye Jane."

When Jane and I got in the car, I turned to her and knew that she wasn't sure about forgiving Charles. She hates to hold grudges and always thinks the best of people so she told him that she forgave him, but she isn't sure if she really should. I know that she was really hurt but I also know that it wasn't on purpose. Charles truly cares for her and she cares for him. I know that it will take her some time to see that and I will help her however I can. I want Jane to be happy.

"Jane, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"Lizzy, I don't know what to think. I want to believe Charles but how do I know that he isn't just saying that because you saw him in class and confronted him about it? I want to believe him but… I guess I don't know what to think. What happened today?"

"Oh Janey, I didn't confront him at all. William was in my first class and he told me how upset Charles was he couldn't find your number. He explained what happened with Caroline and when I saw Charles he told me what he told you. I didn't need to confront him because he already knew you were upset. William had told him after we talked. If William and I hadn't made the plan for coffee, I truly think Charles would have called you today to explain everything. I know that you are having time with believing what they said about his sister but not only did Charles tell you but even William explained it. He had alluded to it earlier as well."

"I don't know what to think. I don't want to get hurt again. I can accept that he didn't mean to hurt me before but he did. As for his sister, I truly don't know what to think, and I won't until I meet her."

"How about this, Jane, meet up with Charles a few times when William and I are there? That way I am there for support and you have a chance to see if he truly cares the way I think he does."

"I can handle that, but do you think that the guys will go for it?"

"I know they will."

For the rest of the night, Jane and I talked about everything that she was thinking about. I know that she isn't too sure about the situation but she trusts me. I would never let anyone hurt her if I could help it. I know that it will take her time to forgive Charles fully, but I also know that she will do it. I just worry about what will happen when we all meet Caroline because I get the impression that she will not like me or Jane. When she was mentioned at lunch, Georgiana's look seemed to say that she was very controlling when it came to Charles. I will have to ask her more about Caroline. I think that she knows more than her brother about everything and I also think I will be trying to protect her from Caroline as well.


	16. Chapter 16

William's POV (From when Elizabeth leaves)

When Elizabeth hugged me and Georgiana good-bye, I was still a little shocked. No one has done that besides Georgie in many years. I am glad that Elizabeth is the one to do it though. I know that she whispered that she would see me later and that immediately made me smile, but I am still worried about how it will all go. I turn to Georgie and see her smiling at me. I know that she knows what is going through my mind.

"William, can you drop me off at home before you go out with Charles?"

"Of course, Georgie. I was planning on it. You know I would never let you find your own way if I could help it. Charles do you want to just come with us or do you want me to meet you at Starbucks?"

"I will join you. I didn't bring my car today because Caroline said she needed it so she just dropped me off."

I am sure Caroline didn't need his car; she just wants me to drop him off at home so she could rope me in to staying and visiting. When will that woman give up? I barely pay her notice and when I do it is just to respond to a question she asked or to shield Georgie from her "friendship" which is absolutely fake.

"Let's head out then."

When we reached the house, Georgie ran in, but not before she made me promise to be home for dinner. She immediately told Charles to join us if he felt up to it. At that comment he looked a bit confused and I could tell that he was going to ask what she meant but I wouldn't let him.

"Charles what are you going to tell Jane when you see her?"

"I don't know Darcy. I honestly am at a loss as to what to say. I am hoping you could help me figure that out. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell her the complete truth, including why we had to leave. Yes I know that it will be hard but Elizabeth told me that she has been so heartbroken since they found her number. She truly believes you meant to leave it behind. I don't think that she will be able to forgive you unless you tell her everything and are absolutely truthful."

"I know you are right Darcy but I am worried because we left thinking Caroline desperately needed me when she didn't. What does that say about me? Would you want to be with someone that is easily manipulated by their family?"

"Charles you would not have left unless you truly thought Caroline needed you. Caroline knew that and played on it. We both know the true reason for her calling you home and I know that if it happened again you would not do the same thing. In terms of Jane, I think she would have done the same thing you did in your shoes. It is obvious from the way that Elizabeth talked about her that Jane would do that. She will understand what happened and I will be there to help you explain it, and I know Elizabeth will as well. Now let's go in and get our coffee and talk some more."

I am so tempted to just tell him that Jane will be coming here today, but I think that would freak him out more. After getting our drinks, I sat at a table that was big enough for four, luckily it was one of the few left open so Charles wouldn't think anything of it too much. When Charles grabbed our coffees and joined me at the table, I tried to continue to soothe his worries but I am not sure if I was successful. Just as we were about to continue our discussion, I saw Jane and Elizabeth walk in. I could tell that they hadn't spotted us yet and Charles hadn't spotted them. Before I could say anything I saw Jane look over and pause. I knew that she was shocked and it looked like Elizabeth sent her to get their coffees. Elizabeth walked right up to us at that point and sat down. I almost burst on in laughter at the expression on Charles' face when she sat down. He looked over to me and I saw realization dawn. He was rather quick in figuring it out and I was glad that I didn't have to come up with an explanation. I know I wouldn't lie to him but I also didn't want him to hate me for deceiving him about Elizabeth and Jane joining us. When Jane turned to join us, I happened to look up at her and she was glaring at Elizabeth. I was a little worried she would walk out and I could tell that Elizabeth was too. She quickly jumped up and went to her. While Elizabeth was explaining everything to Jane I turned to Charles. I am sure he wanted me to explain as well.

"Darcy, why do you not seem surprised to see Elizabeth and Jane here?"

"Well, I could tell you that I am surprised but that would be a lie and you know I hate to lie. When I saw Elizabeth in my class this morning, we talked about everything and she told me how upset Jane has been. At the time, I didn't know that she was the girl we would be having lunch with and we made this plan to see each other again and get you and Jane to see each other as well. When I found out that she was the girl Georgie met in the park, I knew that she would tell about how Jane has been as well. I knew that if I told you about Jane being here you would have been freaking out all afternoon and I didn't want that to happen. Just explain everything to her and go from there ok?"

"Ok Darcy but next time give me a little heads up. I know why you did it but I would have liked the time to figure out what I would say to her."

"Ok now they are on their way over here."

When Elizabeth and Jane sat down, I could tell that Jane was still upset and I trusted Elizabeth to take it from here. I wasn't surprised when she turned to Charles.

"Charles, I know that you weren't expecting us to be here either. William and I decided to meet here with both of you, after we talked about everything. I hope you are not mad at us." This brought a smile to my face. Not only was Elizabeth worried about how Charles would react but she was defending the both of us to her sister and my friend.

"I am not mad Elizabeth, just a little shocked. I should have realized something was going on when he asked me to join him for coffee. William never likes to spend time in public. I am happy to see both of you."

I just glared at Charles. He makes it seem like I am a hermit and hate being out of the house. This is not the case. I just try to stay away from the press. I hate having every little thing I do reported on just because I am a Darcy. I was not surprised when Elizabeth latched on to the comment and wanted an explanation. When I told her about my parents and the press she was very sweet about it. I know that she is doing this to try to get Jane and Charles to relax but it seems to have the opposite effect on them. I can tell that Elizabeth saw this too. Again I felt it best to let her handle the situation. She seems to know what to do for her sister and I am at a total loss in this kind of situation.

"True. Now Charles, please tell Jane what happened before she walks off."

Charles looked like he was about to run and may have if Jane hadn't spoken at that point.

"Lizzy, what are you doing?"

"Jane just give Charles a chance, please. I have already heard what happened and I know that it was truly an accident. Do this for me."

"Ok I will do it for you. Charles, please, tell me why you left my number behind."

I knew just from his expression that he was not sure what to say and it seemed that it just came tumbling out. I hope that Jane gives him a chance. He truly cares for her.

"Jane, I… I did not leave it behind on purpose. When my sister called and demanded that I get home I was so worried about what was going on that I didn't even realize I left it until Darcy asked me for it so he could contact your sister. I looked through all my pockets and tore apart my car trying to find it. When I realized that I didn't have it, Darcy and I planned to go by the party as soon as we were done handling whatever my sister needed to find you both and get the number again. We didn't expect my sister to keep us there for hours and by the time we could leave, we both knew you would be gone. We still drove by the party and I even contacted Longbourn to see if they would give me any information. They said it was against their policy and were unable to help. Darcy informed me about his plan to look for Elizabeth at the park and I joined him occasionally but we had no luck. I was planning on tracking you done once I had started my classes but then we found Elizabeth. I have been beating myself up for losing your number and when I found out that you found it, I felt horrible. I did not leave it on purpose. I had every intention of calling you as soon as I could. I am so sorry Jane, please forgive me."

While he was explaining, I was watching Elizabeth and Jane to gauge their reactions and I am glad I did. Elizabeth seemed to perk up when Charles mentioned how I asked for the number to contact her and was looking for her in the park. I know I had told her that already but I think hearing it from another made her believe it even more. Jane looked confused.

"Charles, I admit that it hurt to find my number left behind. I truly thought you left it on purpose. Elizabeth told me you probably just forgot it but I couldn't believe it. I had never had as much fun as I did at the party talking to you and it broke my heart to know that you wouldn't be calling. Before I fully forgive you, please explain what happened with your sister."

I am not looking forward to this explanation. I am worried about how Jane and Elizabeth will take this. In reality it wasn't an emergency and I know that is why Charles is hesitant to explain. I just shook my head and remained quiet. I am prepared to jump in if I need to though.

"Well, that is a little tricky. In reality she didn't need me at all. She called begging me to come home right away because she knew I was with Darcy and he would be forced to join me. Caroline, my sister, has been after Darcy for years and no matter what I do she truly believes that he will give in to her eventually. When we arrived at the house, she told me that she had everything figured out and then proceeded to get us to stay for lunch. She managed to draw the lunch out for a few hours until Darcy finally told her he had to get back to his sister. She tried to join him but he refused and that is when we left and went by the party. I am truly sorry Jane."

I am a bit shocked that Charles mentioned how Caroline has been after me. When he said that I looked at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction but I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. I only put up with Caroline because of Charles. She is the biggest gold-digger I have ever met and I know that she wants to be linked to me in the press. If it wasn't for my agreement with Charles I would have made it clear that nothing would happen between the two of us ages ago, but Charles made me promise to be nice to her. I sometimes wonder if he regrets that now but I will honor the agreement. When Jane asked for an explanation as to Caroline's motives I knew that I would have to explain this. Charles hates to say anything bad about his sisters.

"Jane, it wasn't that she wanted Charles home at all. She wanted me there. She knows that if Charles is not there I would not be there either. Ever since I met her, Caroline has seen me as her property and wants me for herself. I have tried everything to discourage her but since she is Charles' sister I can't go about it the same way I do women I don't know. I promised Charles when we met that I would be civil to his sisters because he could tell that she would be after me. He saw how I dealt with others by flatly and I guess rather bluntly denying their advances. In order to keep my promise I try to avoid her as much as possible. In all honesty, the only time I am in her presence is when Charles is there or my sister. She knows this so she uses it to her advantage whenever she can."

I saw shock and worry register on Elizabeth's face and I don't really understand why that is.

"William, what about Georgiana? Is Caroline ok around her?"

"It is obvious to both Georgie and I that Caroline is only acting as her friend to get to me. Georgie, in all honesty, doesn't particularly care for Caroline so she hardly speaks in her company. She is very reticent around those she doesn't know or like. I try to be near her whenever Caroline is around so she isn't uncomfortable though."

"I am glad to hear that. She is so timid and I worry that if it wasn't for you, she would not leave her room. Jane, does William's explanation help you?"

I am so glad that Elizabeth was worried about Georgie. I can tell it is genuine and that she truly cares for her.

"Oh Lizzy it makes sense. I believe all of you, but I still need time to process everything. Please understand that it truly hurt to find my number left behind, Charles. Can you give me some time to process everything please?"

"Of course, Jane. Elizabeth gave me your number earlier but here is mine. Call whenever you can. I understand why you need time; I just hope you can forgive me fully."

"I have forgiven you I just need to process everything. Thank you for understanding that. Lizzy can we go now?"

"Of course we can Jane. Bye William and Charles if I don't see you before, I will see you in class."

"Bye Jane and Elizabeth. Jane I hope to hear from you soon, but take as much time as you need. Elizabeth, see you in class."

When we were saying our good-bye I knew that I didn't want to wait until class to see Elizabeth again so I had to ask her to meet in the park.

"Elizabeth I will see you in class but would you like to meet me in the park tomorrow for a walk?"

"That sounds perfect William. How does 11 sound?"

"I will see you then. Good-bye Jane."

When Elizabeth and Jane left, I turned to Charles. He looked depressed and I know that it is because Jane said she needed time. I really hope everything works out for them.

"Charles?"

"Yes Darcy?"

"Relax. You have Elizabeth's support and I am sure that you will hear from Jane soon. She needs time to think because she truly believed you didn't want her number. When she learned the truth, I could tell that she was battling with herself. It is hard to totally turn around on what one thought was true. Just give Jane some time and I am sure that Elizabeth will tell you the same."

"I don't know if I deserve her forgiveness. When I think about it, you never gave up finding Elizabeth. You went to the park daily to find her, but what did I do? I gave up in all honesty. After I couldn't get her information from Longbourn, I truly thought I would never see her again and I didn't try to find her again. You didn't give up. What does that tell you?"

"You didn't give up Charles. You may see it as though you did, but I know you. In reality I think you were waiting for me to find Elizabeth. You knew that I would go to great lengths to find her and that I have far more resources than you so you relied on me to do it. If you had given up then you wouldn't have been so depressed and you wouldn't have joined me in the park when you could."

"That makes sense but I still wish I tried harder."

"I know you do Charles. Let's head back to my house. Why don't you stay the night so you don't have to deal with your sisters?"

"Ok Darcy. That sounds good. Telling Jane everything renewed my anger with Caroline and I am worried that I would snap at her if I see her."

"I know that Georgie will be glad to see you and to hear about what happened. She has been worried about you and she knows that Elizabeth and Jane were planning on meeting us here."

When we arrived home, Georgie ran up to me and immediately began her questions. Between Charles and I, we told her all that occurred and she told Charles to give Jane time. I think that Georgie knew that Elizabeth would help Jane overcome her hurt just as I did. I wouldn't be surprised if Charles heard from her soon. For the rest of the night, Georgie and I tried to distract Charles and cheer him up.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N sorry about the wait. i was housesitting and didnt have any internet access. due to the long wait i will try to add another chapter today too from william's pov.**

**Please review it keeps me writing**

Elizabeth's POV

I don't know what to do. Jane is having such a hard time believing what Charles told her, but I know he is telling the truth. It was obvious to me that he has been suffering just as she has. The only thing that I am having trouble with is that he seemed to have given up on finding her. I know that William had not given up on locating me; he had admitted that he was going to continue and call in more resources if I hadn't turned up in his class, but Charles made it obvious that he had given up on finding Jane. I wonder if he was waiting for William to find me or if he truly had given up hope. I don't know if I could accept either one as a reason. I truly want Jane to be happy and I am worried that Charles may give up if it takes her too long to sort out her feelings. I know that Jane really likes Charles and if he gives up, I think her heart will not recover. I wish there was some way I could help her but I think she needs to figure this out on her own. I don't want her to doubt herself or Charles and in order for her to be certain she needs to rely on herself to sort through her emotions. I have made sure that she knows I am here and she can come to me for any reason. I know that she will most likely use me as a sound board soon.

It is time for me to go meet William in the park. I haven't seen Jane yet this morning but if I don't leave now then I will be late. I guess I will leave her a note and when I return I will track her down. I know she is in her room trying to process everything still and I don't want to disturb her. As I walked out of the apartment, I called out to her but she didn't respond. I would worry if it wasn't for the fact that I know she is going through a lot. When I arrive at the park, William is already there waiting for me. I smile at him and walk over.

"Hello William, how are you doing today?"

"I am well Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I am well just a little worried about Jane."

"I can understand that after everything she was told yesterday. How is she handling it?"

"I have yet to see her today. We talked about everything last night, but she is battling with herself. It is difficult for her to believe it didn't mean to leave behind her number. In all honesty, I think she fears that he is only saying that because we located each other."

"I can understand where that stance is coming from. In all honesty I would have felt the same if I was in her position, but I know that he was distraught when he couldn't find her number."

"William I hate to ask this but why did he seem to give up on locating her?"

"I suspected that you would ask this soon and I wish I had a better answer than I do. He has never been the most proactive person, just taking things as they come. He thought that it was the universe telling him that they were not meant to be. I know that doesn't make sense and I feel he gave up to easily. I saw how much he liked Jane, and I wish he didn't give up the way he did. I think that part of him knew that I would keep trying to find you and he would wait for that to happen as well."

"I wish he didn't give up. I think that it matters to Jane that he did give up so easily, but she really cares for him and wants him to show her that he feels the same."

"Right now, I think he is just giving her time to sort through everything, but I wouldn't be surprised if he calls her before the day is through."

"I hope he does but at the same time I don't. She needs to figure things out on her own but I don't think she will be able to until she talks to him without our presence. Let's stop worrying about our friends. What happens happens and we can't do anything about it."

"I just want Charles to be happy and I think that the only way that will happen is with Jane, but you are right we can't do anything about it. Can you tell me about the rest of your family?"

"Well I already told you I have four sisters. There is Jane, who is also my best friend, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. The last three are very hard to explain. Mary is very shy and I think she will be going to school to be a pastor. Kitty and Lydia are…flirts is the best way to put it. They are young and the babies so they tend to be spoiled. Kitty and Lydia are the 15 and are twins obviously. Mary is 17 and religion has always been important to her that is why I think she will end up a pastor. Then there is my mom and dad. I really don't know how to describe their relationship. My parents are very different but they do love each other. I am my father's favorite and that annoys my mom to no end. My dad and I have a very similar sense of humor and he instilled in me my love of reading. I have an aunt and uncle that are like another set of parents for me as well. Jane and I spend every summer break we can with them. What about your family?"

"Well you know Georgie and I already told our parents died, but we do have an aunt and uncle who we are very close too. When our parents died they became like second parents to us. We also have two cousins, Richard and John. Richard is my best friend and is more like a brother to us than a cousin. We have another kind of aunt. She was my mom's best friend so I consider her my aunt but she has always wanted me to marry her daughter Anne. Ever since I turned 18, she has told me of this but I see Anne as a cousin so that would never happen. Anne's mom is Catherine DeBourgh, owner of the DeBourgh Company."

"It sounds like you have a very close family. Do you see all of them often?"

"I see my aunt and uncle a lot and Richard I see whenever he is in the area. He is in the military so we don't see him as much as we would like."

"That must be difficult on his parents, especially when he is deployed. I hope you see him again soon."

"I hope so too. He is supposed to be home in the next couple weeks."

"How long have you known Charles?"

"I have known Charles since high school. I met him my junior year his freshman year. I helped him in classes and he tried to bring me out of my shyness. I didn't meet his sisters until he graduated though. I am glad that I got to know him without his sisters around because I think Caroline would have made me flee."

"Now my curiosity is peeked. Tell me more about Caroline."

"Well, as soon as she met me she had this idea that I would ask her out. I knew right away she was more into my bank account than me. She is really possessive of me though and when I show the slightest interest in anyone she is very rude and catty to them. She pretends to be friendly to Georgie but it very fake. She truly thinks she is better than everyone and tries to show it by putting everyone down. I don't know how she and Charles could be the least bit related but they are and they couldn't be more different."

"Now I kind of want to meet her. I hope she won't say anything to Jane that is rude but I know if she does to me I will just fight back. I am in no rush to meet her though. I hope she isn't rude to Georgiana though."

"No she is fake sweet to Georgie because she thinks by being friends with my sister I will fall for her. It hasn't worked and it never will but she still tries."

Hearing this I couldn't help but worry about Jane. How will Caroline treat Jane? I know that no matter how rude she is to Jane, Jane will only see the good but that only goes so far. I hope that I will be there when Caroline first meets Jane so I can protect her. Jane never sees the bad in people and I know that everything that happened with Charles hurt her already so I don't want to give Caroline the chance to make it worse.

"I am glad she isn't rude to Georgiana, but now I am worried about if she meets Jane. Will she be rude to her?"

"She won't do anything in front of her brother, at least nothing that he would notice. See Charles is actually the one in possession of their house and he is the one that has money and gives her an allowance. She is afraid of it being cut off. I think that is why she is after me as well. She sees me as a source of income. I wouldn't worry too much about how she will be with Jane but she will be rude to you because we are friends. She will see you as competition."

"I don't know if that should worry me or not. I know that I won't let her stand in the way of being your friend and I do not tolerate anyone being rude to me so we will see how it goes, if and when I meet her."

William actually laughed when I finished that. I just looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. I really don't know why he is laughing right now.

"Elizabeth I am not laughing at you but I am laughing about what you said. I could picture you going at it with her and because she is very much a conniving but dumb blonde you will get the upper hand but I don't think she will notice it. I am looking forward to witnessing it. I have no doubt that you can handle yourself and I will be thoroughly entertained."

I actually giggled at that. The fact that he is so confident in me just warms me. I know that I am falling for him and I hope he feels the same.

"I am glad I can provide you with some entertainment even if only your head right now." I said while shaking my head at him. "Since we have class again tomorrow do you want to get lunch together again?"

"Of course I do. I will be looking forward to it. When it comes to providing me entertainment, being in your presence is enough. Plus, seeing you with Georgie is wonderful. I have never seen her as open as she is with you and I love that it is you that brought it out in her."

He actually blushed when he said that. I can't believe he blushed, it is so adorable. Seeing that blush caused me to do something I never thought I would do. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I think I surprised him as much as I surprised myself. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment, hiding my blush from him.

"Well I should head back to Jane. I had fun with you today and I am looking forward to tomorrow. If you get to class first save me a seat ok?"

"Elizabeth of course I will save you a seat. Now look at me please and not your feet."

I just shook my head, still embarrassed by my actions. He actually started to beg me and when that didn't work, he pulled me to a stop and forced me to look into his eyes. What he did next was a delightful surprised. He leaned in and kissed me. Just a light chaste kiss but it showed me he felt for me the same as I did for him. It gave me hope. When he pulled away he wrapped me in a hug and I felt like I had found my place, right there wrapped in his arms. I didn't want to leave and I could tell he didn't want me to leave.

"William I don't want to go but Jane needs me. Will you text me when you get home please? I will definitely call you when I can tonight."

"I don't want you to go but I understand why you need to and I know Charles needs me too. I will text as soon as I get home and look forward to your call. Now go before I kidnap you and force you to stay with me."

I had to laugh because I could tell he was only semi joking. I kissed one more time and headed back to home. The whole way there I kept fighting with myself. It was so tempting to turn around and go back to him.

When I walked in the door and saw Jane staring out the window, I forced myself to stop thinking about William and focus on helping my sister. What surprised me was that she had the phone in her hand. I know that she wouldn't have tried to reach me or the family so I guessed she was about to call Charles. I almost laughed until I saw the fear in her eyes. I quickly ran to her and hugged her.

"Janey, what is wrong?"

"Oh Lizzy I don't know what to do. I want to call him but I am so scared. What if what he said yesterday was a lie? What if he doesn't want me? I don't think I could handle that. I want to see him again but I don't think I could do it alone. What should I do Lizzy?"

"Oh Janey, call him and invite him to dinner tomorrow night. Invite him here. I will invite William and I will be there to help ok? I really think you need to do this. If you can't do it alone I will be there and when you are ready I will leave you with Charles to talk. I don't think that I would let you go alone because I know how hurt you were, but at the same time I know he didn't do it on purpose. You need to talk to him without an audience but I know you need to work up to that, so call him and invite him here for dinner tomorrow night."

"Thanks Lizzy and you are right. I need to talk to him without an audience but I am not ready yet. I will call him now and invite him over."

With that she called Charles and invited him to dinner. I held her hand to give her my silent support and I could tell she was glad. When she hung up she had such a serene smile on her face. I could tell he was coming. Before I could say anything, my phone beeped. And I knew it was William. I looked at the text:

_Hey just got home. What are you doing?—W xoxo_

_Just watching Jane freak out. She just called and invited Charles to dinner tomorrow night. Will you come too? Please?—E xoxo_

_I will be there. Now I have two meals to look forward to tomorrow. Oh Charles is calling me, probably to share the news. Call me later ok? -W xoxo_

_Ok I will call after I talk to Jane and give you a chance to handle Charles. Lol. Ttyl –E xoxo_

_Lol I will. Ttyl, then. Bye. –W xoxo_

I turned to Jane and she still had that smile on her face but she was staring at me now.

"Do I even want to know why you are looking at me like that?"

"Maybe not but I am going to tell you. I have never seen you look so… giddy over a text. Who was that from?"

"If you must know it was William. He will be here tomorrow for dinner and we are having lunch together as well."

"Aw Lizzy I can tell you like him. I am glad to see you like this."

"Thank you Janey. Now what about you? What is with the smile? Before that call you were freaking out now you look so serene."

"He was so happy that I called. He is coming to dinner and the way he spoke to me made me see that what he said last night was the truth. I still need to talk to him about it, but already I feel a bit better. Now what are we making for dinner tomorrow?"

"How about we make pasta of some kind? It is easy to make and I know you love it so it should help you relax."

"That sounds perfect. Let's make that shrimp pasta you made me for my birthday last year and some garlic bread."

"That sounds perfect Janey."

I couldn't believe the 180 that Jane did. She went from a nervous wreck to so serene and happy with just one phone call. I am surprised she hasn't asked about my walk yet. I think I actually distracted her from it. At least I hope so. It isn't that I don't want to tell her, I just want her and Charles to be happy before I share. I hope she doesn't ask.

"So Lizzy how was your walk?" of course she asks just I thought I had gotten away from it. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"It was great. We talked about last night a bit and he told me a little more about Caroline, Charles' sister."

"I can tell there is something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

I know I need to tall her something. I am not going to tell her about the kiss so I will just have to tell her about Caroline and my worries there. Hopefully that will suffice.

"Well, I guess that Caroline tends to be very rude to any woman that William shows an interest in. I am worried about that, especially if she knows that Charles and you are dating as well. I know I can handle her but the way that William talks about her makes me worried that she will be rude to you because you are my sister."

"Oh Lizzy you always try to protect me. I am sure that Caroline will be fine to both of us, especially if she knows that I am dating Charles and your sister. I can't imagine that she would be rude to you because William and you are friends. With a brother like Charles she can't be that bad."

"I hope you are right Jane. It isn't like we will see her anytime soon I guess so let's just plan tomorrow night."

"Ok and Lizzy I know you are still hiding something but I can also tell that you won't tell me yet."

I just smiled at her. I know that she will keep trying to get me to reveal all but I am more stubborn than her. I have proven that time and again. She will stop soon and won't know anything more.


	18. Chapter 18

William's POV

I woke up this morning earlier than I usually would. I was still a little worried about Charles and Jane. I know that Charles is worried that Jane won't forgive him and if she doesn't I am worried that it will come between me and Elizabeth. I really hope that doesn't happen. From all that Elizabeth has told me about Jane, I can tell that they are really close. I know that she will work on getting Jane to forgive Charles but at the same time I am worried that Jane won't listen to her. When Charles went to sleep last night, I could tell that he was fighting with himself about calling Jane right then. I know that he is confused and anxious. I think watching Elizabeth and I has made it difficult for him to actually give Jane time. There is a big difference between us though. I never had the chance to give Elizabeth my number nor she hers and Jane did give him hers. Plus Jane found her number after we left. I know that hurt her a lot and that is why she having such a hard time forgiving everything. I truly think it will work out but there is still that little voice in my head that places the doubt.

By the time I snapped out of my own thoughts I discovered that I was already at the park and I was early. I know that if Elizabeth saw me right now I looked frazzled so I took the opportunity to walk around a little and try to calm down. When I saw her walk up, she took my breath away. Her eyes just drew me in and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I knew the second she spotted me because a smile came to her face and she walked right to me, never breaking eye contact.

"Hello William, how are you doing today?"

"I am well Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I am well just a little worried about Jane."

"I can understand that after everything she was told yesterday. How is she handling it?"

"I have yet to see her today. We talked about everything last night, but she is battling with herself. It is difficult for her to believe it didn't mean to leave behind her number. In all honesty, I think she fears that he is only saying that because we located each other."

I know why Jane would feel that way. Charles didn't try too hard to find her. He relied on me finding Elizabeth and I am not sure if that was the right thing for him to do.

"I can understand where that stance is coming from. In all honesty I would have felt the same if I was in her position, but I know that he was distraught when he couldn't find her number."

"William I hate to ask this but why did he seem to give up on locating her?"

I was expecting her to ask that just not now. It just shows how protective she is of Jane. I know I have to tell her the truth but it isn't going to be the best.

"I suspected that you would ask this soon and I wish I had a better answer than I do. He has never been the most proactive person, just taking things as they come. He thought that it was the universe telling him that they were not meant to be. I know that doesn't make sense and I feel he gave up to easily. I saw how much he liked Jane, and I wish he didn't give up the way he did. I think that part of him knew that I would keep trying to find you and he would wait for that to happen as well."

"I wish he didn't give up. I think that it matters to Jane that he did give up so easily, but she really cares for him and wants him to show her that he feels the same."

"Right now, I think he is just giving her time to sort through everything, but I wouldn't be surprised if he calls her before the day is through." I almost told her that he would have called her last night if Georgie and I weren't there to stop him. I truly think that he needs to give her time to sort through everything.

"I hope he does but at the same time I don't. She needs to figure things out on her own but I don't think she will be able to until she talks to him without our presence. Let's stop worrying about our friends. What happens happens and we can't do anything about it."

"I just want Charles to be happy and I think that the only way that will happen is with Jane, but you are right we can't do anything about it. Can you tell me about the rest of your family?"

Listening to Elizabeth describe her family shows how much love she has for them but at the same time how exasperated that can make her. When she mentioned her mom I got the sense that she didn't get on very well with her. It is nice to hear that she has a close relationship with one of her parents though. The love and admiration she has for her father just rolls right her when she speaks of him. I wish that I had the type of relationship with my aunt or uncle but I know that it is only possible between a child and their parent.

"Well you know Georgie and I already told our parents died, but we do have an aunt and uncle who we are very close too. When our parents died they became like second parents to us. We also have two cousins, Richard and John. Richard is my best friend and is more like a brother to us than a cousin. We have another kind of aunt. She was my mom's best friend so I consider her my aunt but she has always wanted me to marry her daughter Anne. Ever since I turned 18, she has told me of this but I see Anne as a cousin so that would never happen. Anne's mom is Catherine DeBourgh, owner of the DeBourgh Company."

I don't know why I told her about Catherine and her constant pestering that I will marry Anne, but I know it was the right thing to do. If she ever hears about the supposed engagement, I want her to know the truth and not believe the lie. At that thought I knew that I was falling for Elizabeth and I didn't want to lose her.

"It sounds like you have a very close family. Do you see all of them often?"

"I see my aunt and uncle a lot and Richard I see whenever he is in the area. He is in the military so we don't see him as much as we would like."

"That must be difficult on his parents, especially when he is deployed. I hope you see him again soon."

"I hope so too. He is supposed to be home in the next couple weeks."

"How long have you known Charles?"

I knew she would ask that eventually, luckily if is easy to explain but I have to also mention his sisters.

"I have known Charles since high school. I met him my junior year his freshman year. I helped him in classes and he tried to bring me out of my shyness. I didn't meet his sisters until he graduated though. I am glad that I got to know him without his sisters around because I think Caroline would have made me flee." The expression on Elizabeth's face worried me. It looked very mischievous and teasing.

"Now my curiosity is peeked. Tell me more about Caroline."

"Well, as soon as she met me she had this idea that I would ask her out. I knew right away she was more into my bank account than me. She is really possessive of me though and when I show the slightest interest in anyone she is very rude and catty to them. She pretends to be friendly to Georgie but is very fake. She truly thinks she is better than everyone and tries to show it by putting everyone down. I don't know how she and Charles could be the least bit related but they are and they couldn't be more different."

"Now I kind of want to meet her. I hope she won't say anything to Jane that is rude but I know if she does to me I will just fight back. I am in no rush to meet her though. I hope she isn't rude to Georgiana though."

"No she is fake sweet to Georgie because she thinks by being friends with my sister I will fall for her. It hasn't worked and it never will but she still tries."

The care she shows for Georgie is very touching and just makes me like her more. I know that when she meets Caroline a battle of wits will ensue and I have no doubt she will win, but Caroline won't realize it. I can also tell she is worried about how Caroline will treat Jane. When and if they ever meet I am looking forward to the show.

"I am glad she isn't rude to Georgiana, but now I am worried about if she meets Jane. Will she be rude to her?"

"She won't do anything in front of her brother, at least nothing that he would notice. See Charles is actually the one in possession of their house and he is the one that has money and gives her an allowance. She is afraid of it being cut off. I think that is why she is after me as well. She sees me as a source of income. I wouldn't worry too much about how she will be with Jane but she will be rude to you because we are friends. She will see you as competition."

"I don't know if that should worry me or not. I know that I won't let her stand in the way of being your friend and I do not tolerate anyone being rude to me so we will see how it goes, if and when I meet her." I am so glad that she said she wouldn't let Caroline stand in the way of being my friend but is that all she sees me as? I really hope not. She just quirked an eyebrow at me because I laughed. I know that I need to tell her a little more about Caroline so she doesn't think I am laughing at her.

"Elizabeth I am not laughing at you but I am laughing about what you said. I could picture you going at it with her and because she is very much a conniving but dumb blonde you will get the upper hand but I don't think she will notice it. I am looking forward to witnessing it. I have no doubt that you can handle yourself and I will be thoroughly entertained."

"I am glad I can provide you with some entertainment even if only your head right now." I had to laugh at that and I am glad to see her holding back a smile when she shakes her head. "Since we have class again tomorrow do you want to get lunch together again?"

I am so glad she asked that. I was trying to figure out how to ask her myself and she did it for me.

"Of course I do. I will be looking forward to it. When it comes to providing me entertainment, being in your presence is enough. Plus, seeing you with Georgie is wonderful. I have never seen her as open as she is with you and I love that it is you that brought it out in her."

She surprised me by kissing my cheek. I could tell that her actions surprised her too. She is hiding her blush from me. I wish she wouldn't though because it is beautiful.

"Well I should head back to Jane. I had fun with you today and I am looking forward to tomorrow. If you get to class first save me a seat ok?"

"Elizabeth of course I will save you a seat. Now look at me please and not your feet."

She still refuses to look at me. I pulled her to a stop and forced her to look at me. The fact that she was embarrassed by kissing me on the cheek gave me hope so I wanted to show her how I felt without scaring her. I leaned in gave her a chaste kiss. When I pulled away, I wrapped her up in a hug and if just felt like she belonged there in my arms. She actually sighed in pleasure and I knew she felt the same way. I didn't want her to leave but I know that we have to. We both have people that need us at home.

"William I don't want to go but Jane needs me. Will you text me when you get home please? I will definitely call you when I can tonight."

Just hearing her say she doesn't want to go makes me want to keep her with me forever. I force myself to let her go and promised to text her once I got home. As she was walking away I took all my strength to not chase after her and drag her back to me. After I could no longer see her, I turned and headed back towards my house. I walked at a slower pace just relishing in the memory of Elizabeth wrapped in my arms.

When I walked in the door, Georgie greeted me and told me that Charles had gone home while I was out with Elizabeth. I know that I will have to call Charles to check on him and distract him from worrying about Jane. The fact that he has Elizabeth on his side will help him but I am not sure if he will be able to give Jane the time she needs. I thanked Georgie for letting me know and then pulled out my phone to text Elizabeth. When Georgie saw what I was doing, she had a huge smile and I knew that she was going to tease me later on.

_Hey just got home. What are you doing?—W xoxo_

_Just watching Jane freak out. She just called and invited Charles to dinner tomorrow night. Will you come too? Please?—E xoxo_

I am glad that Jane called Charles. Just as I read her text my phone rang and I knew it was Charles. I quickly answered the call and told him to come by so we could talk without interruptions and then texted Elizabeth.

_I will be there. Now I have two meals to look forward to tomorrow. Oh Charles is calling me, probably to share the news. Call me later ok? -W xoxo_

_Ok I will call after I talk to Jane and give you a chance to handle Charles. Lol. Ttyl –E xoxo_

_Lol I will. Ttyl, then. Bye. –W xoxo_

As I put my phone away, the doorbell rang and I told Charles to come in. I knew why he looked so happy, but I let him tell me.

"Jane called me. I am going to dinner at her place tomorrow."

I almost laughed at his expression. He looked scared, happy, and nervous all at the same time.

"Charles that is great to hear. I will tell you that I already knew she called you. Elizabeth just asked me to dinner as well and told me you would be there too. I hope you don't mind that Elizabeth and I will be there too."

"Actually I am glad to hear that. If you are there I don't think I will be able to freak out too much and ramble. I know that Jane hasn't fully forgiven me. I think the only reason she invited me over was because Elizabeth would be there and so would you."

"Charles you should know that Elizabeth is trying to help you, but Jane was really hurt. It will take her time to fully trust you, but Elizabeth and I will help you."

"How do you know all this? Where did you go this morning by the way?"

"I went to the park and met up with Elizabeth this morning. She told me about Jane. I could tell that Jane was hurt a lot more than we saw last night and you may have a big uphill battle to fight for her full trust and forgiveness but Elizabeth believes you and will help. I think that part of the reason she is having a hard time is that she saw and heard about how I kept trying to find Elizabeth but you seemed to give up trying to find Jane. Elizabeth asked me about it today and I explained the best I could, but I think you need to talk to Jane and explain why you didn't keep looking for her. I will try to give you some privacy with Jane tomorrow night so work on figuring out what to tell her and make sure it is the truth above all else."

"I am glad that I have you and Elizabeth on my side, but what do you mean why I didn't keep looking for her?"

"Charles we talked about this yesterday. You gave up and relied on me to find Elizabeth before you found Jane. I know that you believe in fate and thought it was just fates way of saying you weren't meant to be with Jane, but now that you have seen her again, do you wish that you kept looking?"

"I know where you are coming from and yes I wish I looked for her. Maybe if I went to the park as well we would have found them sooner but I don't know. I guess I do rely on you too much especially in this instance. What should I tell Jane? If I say that I felt it was fate's way of saying we weren't meant to be she may hate me."

"Charles you have to tell her the truth. I think that saying what you think she wants to hear will just make it worse cause her to run away."

"Ok I will tell her truth. Now tell me about the park?"

"Charles I will not tell you anything so stop asking."

"Darcy… don't make get Georgie in on this as well."

I wasn't going to budge. Even the threat of Georgie wouldn't work or at least I thought it wouldn't work.

"William I am just as stubborn as you are so just tell us how the park was and yes I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Charles hoping that you would talk about this morning so deal with it."

"Georgie I will not tell you anything. Please just leave it alone."

"William, don't make me call Richard and tell him about Elizabeth."

The threat of Richard finding out about Elizabeth did it. I broke. If he found out about her I would never hear the end of it and he would tell his family. I don't want to involve them until Elizabeth and get to know each other a bit better.

"Fine, Georgie. We talked about our families and I told her how we met, Charles. She did show mention her worry about Jane but I won't say anymore about that no matter what you do."

"Darcy you aren't saying something. What else did you tell her?"

"I told her about your sister Charles. We touched on the topic last night and she asked for more details. I think she is worried about Jane meeting her more than herself. I am looking forward to when Elizabeth and Caroline meet though. It should be entertaining."

"Why would she be worried about Jane meeting Caroline? Caroline won't do anything."

I actually heard Georgie laugh at that and I gave her a look of exasperation. Of course Charles wouldn't think Caroline would do anything. She always does it when he isn't around. Before I could say anything Georgie did it for me.

"Charles, your sister will make some comments to Jane because of William's friendship with Elizabeth. She won't do it around you though. I am sorry to tell you, but your sister is a bitch, she just hides it from you so you keep paying her bills."

"I don't really understand. I know that Caroline will have issues with Elizabeth but why would Jane be brought into it and I know that if I talk to her she won't do anything to Elizabeth either."

"Yes, she will, Charles. It will just be when you aren't paying attention. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to come between you and Jane because of the fact that Jane and Elizabeth are sisters. She may think that if you and Jane weren't together that Elizabeth and I wouldn't be. She is very determined to get me to be with her and you know that. I think we should wait a bit before introducing the sisters to Caroline. Oh and Georgie you should know that Elizabeth really does care for you. When we were talking about Caroline she was worried about how she treated you before she even considered how she, herself would be treated."

I saw the smile play across her face at that information. I know the Georgie really likes Elizabeth as a friend and knowing that Elizabeth cares about her means a lot. Having me as her brother and being a Darcy she has had a few people befriend her to get close to me or to take advantage of her and her station in society.

"Darcy I think you are right about waiting to bring Caroline into their lives. I don't know what to do about tomorrow night though. What do I tell Caroline about where I am going? If I tell her the truth she will badger me until she is able to go and the same goes for if I mention eating with you."

"Just tell her that you are meeting up with a few classmates to get a study group together. Try not to mention me at all. If she doesn't believe you, she doesn't believe you and you can come here the minute you tell her. That way she won't have a chance to get you to let her join."

"Good idea Darcy. Now do you mind if I stay here again tonight. If I go home, she will try to get me to let her meet us for lunch tomorrow and I don't want to give her the opportunity because I am sure Elizabeth will be there."

"Of course you can stay here tonight and yes Elizabeth will be with us at lunch tomorrow."

Georgie smiled when she heard that Elizabeth will be joining us for lunch again. I am a bit worried about what is going through her head though. She has that look like she is planning something but I won't worry too much about it tonight. Just as we were getting ready to go to bed, my phone rang. I didn't even need to look to see who it was. I knew it was Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you doing?"

"Hi William. I am well. Sorry about calling so late but I just got Jane to relax and I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Elizabeth I don't care what time you call. I wanted to hear your voice as well. How is Jane doing?"

"She is ok. She is worried about tomorrow but that is to be expected. How is Charles doing?"

"He is doing well but he hates himself though. I warned him that he will have to tell Jane why he seemed to stop searching for her and he is worried about what to say."

"Honestly as long as he tells her the truth she won't care. Right now she just wants the truth and if he lies it will make it worse. I don't know how but seems to always know when someone is lying to her face. As long as he is honest it will be fine I just know it. Now how was the rest of your day?"

"It went well but I missed you. Also I think Georgie is planning something and it kind of worries me."

I heard her laughing on the other end.

"William I missed you too but why do u think Georgiana is planning something?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It was the look she gave me when I mentioned that we were having lunch tomorrow."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. I am sure it was nothing. I am looking forward to seeing tomorrow though. I had a good time at the park I hated to leave you."

The way Elizabeth told me not to worry about Georgie made me wonder if she knew what was going on. I wonder if they are planning something together. While it would be good if they were it scared me too. I know how sneaky my sister is and I am getting the impression the Elizabeth could be just as bad if not worse.

"I hated watching you go. It took everything I had not to drag you back."

"William I can't tell you how good it is here that. It took everything I had to turn around and run back to your arms. The only thing that stopped me was thinking of how much Jane would probably need me and I was right. When I got home she was just staring out the window with the phone in her hand and I think she was talking to herself about whether or not to call Charles. I am so glad that we will spend most of tomorrow together though."

"I am glad we will be as well. I know it is getting late but I don't want to hang up."

"I don't either but we should go to sleep. The sooner we go to bed the sooner we will see each other in class."

I had to smile at that. She was right but I really didn't want to hang up the phone.

"I know you are right but I can't bring myself to hang up. Can we keep talking until we fall asleep, please?"

"I like that idea William. I was truly dreading hanging up the phone as well."

With that agreed on we talked until about two in the morning when she fell asleep. I soon followed with my phone still at my ear just listening to her breathing. In the morning, I woke up to her calling my name over the phone.

"William wake up or you are going to be late to our class."

"Ok Elizabeth I am awake. I will meet you outside of class. See you soon."

"See you soon William."

Then she hung up the phone and I looked at my clock. I didn't have too much time to get ready but I made it to school with time to spare. When I reached my classroom, I saw Elizabeth standing outside with two coffees in hand and a smile.

"Hi Elizabeth. Did I keep you up so late that you needed to get an extra coffee?"

She laughed at that and handed me one of the cups.

"I figured you would need a cup just as much as I did and wouldn't have time to stop."

"Thank you Elizabeth and you were very right. Shall we head in to class?"

She just smiled at me grabbed my free hand and led me to the desks we were in it before. She didn't release my hand until class started and she needed hers to take notes. It felt so right to hold her hand and I was looking forward to having her in my arms again. I sat through class taking notes and just watching Elizabeth. Anytime she caught me she smiled and continued to take her notes. By the time class was over I realized that I was no longer just falling her I was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I had a huge smile on my face. I could hear William through my phone still and our conversation the night before came back to me. I remember falling asleep while talking until early this morning. I am so glad that he didn't hang up either. I looked at the time and knew that it was past time for me to get up and probably for him as well. Before I tried to wake him, I listened to his murmuring. It sounded like he said my name a few times in his sleep and it just made my smile bigger. Listening to him made me realize that I was lost to him. For the first time, I had fallen for a guy and I am so glad that he seems to feel the same way for me. I decided to put my phone on speaker and let him sleep a little longer. I know that it usually takes girls longer to get ready than guys so I proceeded to get dressed and gather everything I needed before I woke him up if I needed to. At one point I noticed Jane in the doorway giving me a strange look. I just smiled and told her I would explain later. Once she left I looked and saw that William needed to get up if he wasn't going to be late.

"William wake up or you are going to be late to our class."

"Ok Elizabeth I am awake. I will meet you outside of class. See you soon."

His groggy voice made me realize that he would probably need coffee just as much as I did. Luckily there was a Starbucks nearby that I go to everyday. I decided I would get him a cup of coffee when I picked mine up.

"See you soon William."

When he hung up, I quickly texted Mary. She worked at Starbucks and told me that if I was ever running late and needed to I could text her my order and it would be ready for me when I got there. She confirmed it and I walked out the door heading to get my much needed coffee and see William again.

When I pulled into the parking lot at school, I was glad to see that I had plenty of time to make it to class. I just hoped that William would be there on time as well. When I got to the class I waited outside for William. He looked so tired and when I gave him his coffee I could see the relief and joy in his eyes. He really needed it. Once class was about to start I grabbed his hand and went to our seats. I really didn't want to let go but I needed my hand to take notes. All through the class I kept looking over William and saw that he was just watching me. I kept smiling when I saw it.

When class was over he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I smiled at him and he walked me to class. I knew that my next class was with Georgiana and I was looking forward to it but I really didn't want to part from William. When we reached my classroom I couldn't help the little frown that came to my face.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to go to class. I want to stay here and talk with you."

"I do to but we will see each other in an hour for lunch." He told me smiling. He then surprised me by pulling me into his arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, just taking in his scent. He didn't let go and neither did I until I heard his sister approaching. He still didn't release me so I just turned around in his arm and leaned back against him as I greeted Georgiana. She had such a big smile on her face when she saw us that I almost laughed but I was able to keep it in.

"Hi Georgiana. How are you doing?"

"I am good Elizabeth and from the looks of things so are you."

"Yes I am well. I am just not looking forward to class today. If you weren't in it with me I would be ditching it today." I couldn't help but smile when I felt William tighten his arms around me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "If I didn't have class as well I would be dragging you away with me."

"Aw you two are so cute, but Elizabeth we should head into class."

"Ok Georgiana." I then turned to William and hugged him. "Bye William I will meet you after class." He hugged me a bit longer and then kissed my forehead.

"Bye Lizzy and Georgie. Have fun in class and I will see you after."

It was so difficult to turn around and head into class. All I wanted to do was go with William. I had to keep telling myself that I would see him in an hour for lunch. I was a little surprised when I hear someone giggling next to me. I looked and saw Georgiana trying to hide the giggles but failing miserably. Watching her made me begin to laugh and that seemed to do it for her. She just let go and only stopped laughing when the teacher walked in. I quickly took out paper and wrote a not:

_What brought so much laughter?_

**Your expression when William had to leave. It looked like you were fighting running after him. It was so cute but at the same time amusing.**

I stifled a laugh while reading her response. I know that it was true but I was hoping no one noticed. I should have realized that his sister would be watching us.

_I knew it was too much to hope that you hadn't noticed that._

**You should know that I will always be watching if I can. I have never seen William so happy and I am glad that it is you who is doing it. **

_I am so happy I met him and you of course. Now how was your night?_

**It was interesting. I hear that Charles and William will be having dinner with you and your sister. **

_Yes I would invite you too but Jane is freaking out already. She isn't sure about forgiving Charles yet but next time you will be included. I really want you to meet her. _

**I am actually looking forward to having the house to myself tonight. I do want to meet your sister, but not when she is stressed out. **

_Now tell me. How was Charles last night? William alluded to how nervous he is but I want to know from you._

**I think he is worried about explaining everything again. I know that William has told him that he needs to tell Jane why he didn't keep looking for her and I think that he is scared how she will react to his reasoning. **

_I wish I knew how she would react. She just needs to hear the truth. _

**I guess we will just have to wait and see. I hope everything works out for them.**

_Now William told me that you seemed to be plotting something. Care to share what that is?_

**Nope! You will find out soon. **

_Georgiana… what are you plotting?_

Instead of answering me she took the note and stuck it in her folder. I was not sure if I should be worried, annoyed or both. Part of me was glad to see Georgiana act like this. I got the impression from William that she has been in her own world for the last month or so. I decided to just wait and see what happens. I know that William is as anxious as I am about what she is planning but I can also tell that she is not going to tell anyone what it is. She seems to be just as stubborn as William and myself.

When class was finished, I fought the urge to run to the student center to find William. The only reason I didn't was that his class wouldn't be done yet. It started after mine so I would just have to wait for him to finish up. I turned to Georgiana and the look on her face told me that she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Elizabeth, his class will be over in 15 minutes. Relax"

"I don't even want to worry about how quickly you discovered what I was thinking. Now let's head to the student center and wait for your brother and Charles."

"O.k. but can we go a different way. I realized that you haven't really seen much of the campus and this way we will also kill some time." I noticed a smirk on her face as she said this. I am guessing that whatever she has been planning is coming out now. I agreed to the tour of campus and she took me through another building. Georgiana came to a stop in front of one of the rooms and began to tell her a little about the building.

"This is the oldest building on campus. In reality it used to be an estate that my ancestors owned. When my great-great-grandmother decided she wanted to be a teacher, her husband decided to look into opening a private university in their house because she wasn't of the greatest health. For ten years, they lived and taught in this building until deciding to transform it and much of the property into a full university. They went through all the forms and red tape to get it approved and bought the house that William and I live in now. It is still close to campus so they could keep an eye on the day to day workings but it gave them the privacy they had missed."

Before I could say anything, the door we stopped in front of opened and William and Charles emerged. I immediately smiled and hugged William. I then turned to Georgiana and whispered in her ear, "Now I understand the sudden urge to give me a tour Georgiana. This was wonderful. Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth's POV (continued)

I still couldn't believe that Georgiana made it so we met William outside his classroom. I am glad she did but I can tell that it wasn't the only thing she was planning. I decided not to worry about it right now and just have fun.

"Elizabeth I am glad that I was able to make it work. I wasn't sure how long I would have to draw out that story to make it work but I was willing to do it for as long as I could. Now let's go to lunch."

"Georgie, thank you for meeting me after class. It was a great surprise."

Throughout this conversation, William had not released me from his embrace. It made me smile more when I realized this and when he did release me he grabbed my hand. I noticed Charles watching us and I could see that he was wishing he had someone too.

"Charles, are you ready for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. I am looking forward to seeing Jane but I don't know what to expect."

"Just relax and be yourself. Also be honest with her. She hates lies and has a way of discovering them at least she always knows when I am lying. She likes you but she is hurt too."

"I know. I can't believe I just gave up on finding her. I wish I kept looking like William did. By the way I am happy for you two."

"Thank you Charles. I am glad he kept searching too, even though it was Georgiana that found me. Now let's eat"

We all sat down and figured out what we wanted to get. When I looked at William, he was smiling when I said that I really wanted pizza. He didn't let me get up to get my food. Instead he told me to stay at the table and went over to get a pizza for the two of us to share. It was so sweet, but at the same time I didn't want him to pay for me. It caused a small argument when I tried to give him money for my half and I ended up losing when he just said that I would be taking care of his meal for tonight so he wanted to take care of my lunch. I blushed and gave in to his argument.

"You two are really stubborn. I never thought I would see someone who was as stubborn if not more than William. It is really funny to watch. I just have to say good luck to you both when you argue." Georgiana said between giggles. I just rolled my eyes at her and kept eating. I noticed that Charles looked really nervous.

"Charles, relax. We have one more class until we leave and dinner will not be that scary. I know you are worried. I can see it in your eyes, but know this, she is worried too. Jane really likes you and that is why she was so hurt and having trouble dealing with that hurt. If you tell her the truth then she will begin to heal. William and I will be there with you and we will support you."

"Thank you Elizabeth but I can't help worrying. I really like Jane and it kills me that I hurt her in that way. I wish it didn't happen but since it did I can't help but think she would be better off without me and my stupidity."

"Charles, stop thinking like that. The fact that she got hurt by your actions shows that she cares about you. I honestly think that she fell hard for you and the only way that she will be able to heal is with you. I agree that it was stupid of you to give up on finding her but I think that you knew, at least subconsciously, that William would not give up on finding me so you would see me and Jane again."

"I wish I knew if that was true. Well let's head to class and I will try not to think about it again, at least until dinner."

When we reached our classroom, there was a sign on the door letting everyone know that class was cancelled for the day. I was relieved and disappointed. I wanted to spend more time with William but I also needed to head back to the apartment to prepare for tonight. I looked at William and saw a similar expression. I know that Jane won't be home till later so I decided to invite William over to my place early so we can hang out and talk some more. We haven't had much time just the two of us since we met up again.

"William, do you want to come over to my place now so we can hang out before Charles and Jane arrive?"

"That sounds great. Do you want me to meet you there or can we drive together?"

"We can go together; unless you need to take Charles and Georgiana home then you can meet me there. It is up to you."

"I can come with you. Charles will you take Georgiana home?"

"Sure Darcy. See you later Elizabeth."

"Bye Charles, bye Georgiana."

Once we all said our good-byes and I gave Georgiana a hug, I led William to my car. On the way I grabbed his hand and he smiled down at me. I have truly never felt as comfortable with someone as I do with him. When we got to my car, I unlocked the doors and we got in. When the radio came on, I was surprised to hear one of my all-time favorite songs come on. I was even more surprised when William turned the radio up. It isn't a well known song anymore and I began singing it.

"**It took me by surprise****  
****When I saw you standin' there****  
****Close enough to touch****  
****Breathin' the same air****  
****You asked me how I'd been****  
****I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine****  
****Oh, but baby I was lyin'****What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm dyin' here inside****  
****And I miss you more each day****  
****There's not a night I haven't cried****  
****And baby, here's the truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****(And, that's what I really meant to say)****And as you walked away****  
****The echo of my words****  
****Cut just like a knife****  
****Cut so deep it hurt****  
****I held back the tears****  
****Held on to my pride and watched you go****  
****I wonder if you'll ever know"**

"I can't believe you know this song Elizabeth. Georgiana used to play all the time. It was one of the few that actually liked to hear repeatedly."**  
**Instead of answering right away I continued singing the song, glad that he seemed to like my singing it as well as the actual song.

**"What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm dyin' here inside****  
****And I miss you more each day****  
****There's not a night I haven't cried****  
****And baby, here's the truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****(And, that's what I really meant to say)****What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm really not that strong****  
****No matter how I try****  
****I'm still holdin' on****  
****And here's the honest truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****And, that's what I really meant to say****That's what I really meant to say****  
****That's what I really meant to say**

This has always been one of my favorite songs, ever since I first heard it on the radio. I am glad you like it too."

"I am happy to know you like country since it is one of favorite types of music. So how far to your place?"

"Not much longer. I hope you don't mind if I am cooking while we hang out."

"No problem. I was expecting it. I am looking forward to helping you and distracting you."

When we pulled up to the apartment, I was relieved to see that Jane still wasn't home. I knew that she wasn't supposed to be home for at least another hour, but her class could have been cancelled as well. Since William and I have met again we haven't had much time just the two of us. I led William into the apartment and gave him a quick tour before he sat at the kitchen counter and I pulled out everything I needed to prepare dinner.

"So William, do you like Italian food?"

"I love it and from all the stuff you have pulled out I am guessing that is what you are making are for tonight."

"Yes it is. I am making lasagna and when Jane gets here she was going to make the desert but since we didn't have our class I may make that as well."

"Lasagna is one of my favorites. I have never made it though so put me to work when you need an extra set of hands so I can learn."  
"Well come over here and you can put the cheese mixture together."

While William and I made dinner we talked about anything that came to mind. I discovered that we had many things in common and when we didn't agree, we were both able to defend our point of view. I loved seeing how William's mind worked and it was nice to finally have a conversation with someone who didn't treat me like a stupid girl or just stand there looking stunned when I defend my position. I could tell that William enjoyed our debates as much as he enjoyed finding things we had in common. One aspect that was happy we had in common was that we both tended to prefer books to movies and the classics were our favorites. When I mentioned Shakespeare, I was surprised by how he agreed that he was a great writer but he did disagree with me when I said that "Romeo and Juliet" was overdone. We were getting into a heated debate about it when Jane walked into the apartment. She seemed shocked to find William there helping me prepare dinner, but when I explained why she just went to her room and got changed for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth's POV (Continued)

When Jane came out of her room, I could tell that she seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. I know that she has been worried about tonight all day. I doubt she even paid attention in any of her classes. I looked over to William and noticed that he was watching Jane as well. I walked over to Jane and gave her a hug as I pulled her into the kitchen.

"Janey, why don't you set the table? William and I are almost done making the lasagna and desert is in the fridge. Just try to relax. Charles will be here soon and then we will eat. Don't forget that William and I are here and ready to help both of you."

"Thank you, Lizzy. I know that I am probably worrying about nothing but I don't want to get hurt again and what he tells me will have the power to do that."

"I know and I also know that William and I have told him that he needs to tell the whole truth and not just what he thinks you want to hear. Now go set the table and relax."

"Ok lizzy and thank you for this. I know that you would rather just spend time alone with William."

"Don't worry about that. You are my sister and I love you. After tonight we will be able to spend time just me and William but tonight you need us so we are here."

With that she gave me another hug and then went and set the table. I looked over to William and he just pulled me in for a hug before we returned to getting dinner prepared.

"William I know that you are just worried about Charles as I am about Jane. I hope this works out. He will tell her the truth won't her?"

"I am worried but right now I am more worried about Jane than I am about Charles. I didn't realize until a little bit ago how hurt she really was. I hope he tells her the entire truth. If he doesn't then I will step in and make sure he does. I know that I should worry more about him but Jane looks so fragile right now that it breaks my heart, because I know that her hurting hurts you as well."

"William you are so sweet. I am so glad we found each other again."

Before I could continue talking to him, the doorbell rang. I knew that Jane was too nervous to answer so I made sure that she knew I would get it. When I opened the door and greeted Charles, I led him into the living room. I was glad to see that William had already sat down with Jane to try to help her relax. I told Charles to sit and went to put the lasagna in the oven. When I returned I almost burst out laughing at what I saw. Charles was staring at Jane looking like a lost puppy, Jane was staring at her hands trying not to show that she knew Charles was staring at her and William was trying hard not to let out a laugh. When he looked up at me, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. It was so obvious that Charles wasn't sure what to say but that he had fallen hard for my sister. I told everyone that dinner would be ready in about a half an hour then I sat down by William. I turned to him and whispered, "I can already tell that Charles is lost. I am just worried about Jane. What should we do?"

"Well I don't think that Charles should say anything until after dinner. If he starts now he will continue through the meal and I think they need some privacy. I say after dinner we go to another room and hang out while they talk. That way we are close by if they need us but they still have some privacy."

"I agree with you. We can go to my room and watch a movie while they talk. I hope that this awkwardness between them dissipates though."

I looked up at the other two in the room and I wasn't surprised to see Jane looking at me and William. I know that she wishes that things with Charles would work out like they did for me and William. I also know the only way that will happen is if Charles tells her the truth and I am worried that he won't. I know Jane and she will ask me about whatever Charles says and I will not lie to her. Jane deserves to find happiness and I think Charles is the one she will find it with. Just then the timer went. William came to the kitchen with me to serve everything while Jane and Charles went to the table.

"I hate this William. I hate feeling like I can't do anything and especially that Jane looks so broken. I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean. I don't think there is anything we can do but be prepared for a very silent and awkward meal. I don't think anything will change until they are able to talk. Part of me wonders if we should have made it so they could talk before we ate but it is too late to decide now. We just have to make the best of it."

"I know and I agree that this is going to be very awkward. The best we can do is be there for them and hope it works out. Let's go in and eat."

When we walked to the table, I was unsurprised to see Charles sitting next to Jane, but I was surprised to see them whispering to each other. When they noticed our presence, they stopped talking and looked to us. I served everyone their food and sat down by Jane with William on my other side. When I looked at William, I saw that he was surprised as well but he was always relieved. I looked to Jane and saw that she seemed a bit happier. I knew that Charles didn't have enough time to tell her everything while I was in the kitchen but whatever he did tell her has made her a bit happier. I knew that she wouldn't tell me anything until later so I took the opportunity to just smile at her and we started to eat. All through dinner we talked about classes and family. We found out that Charles has two sisters and one of them was married while the other seemed to think that she was with William. When Charles said that I turned to William and he was shaking his head while trying to hide his frustration.

"William, do I need to worry about Caroline?"

"You have nothing to worry about Elizabeth. Charles and I have tried numerous times to make her see that I am not and I never will be interested in her, but it hasn't worked."

"That's true Elizabeth. Caroline seems to think that if she is around enough he will eventually be interested but everything she does to get his attention just annoys him so it backfires. She doesn't see it but everyone else does."

When Charles told me that, I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore. I remember Georgiana and William telling me about Caroline but having Charles' input made me see that Caroline might be a bit insane. I am looking forward to meeting her and seeing how she acts towards me now.

"Charles, you make her sound a bit crazy. How does she treat other women when William is around?"

"She is a bit crazy, at least when it comes to Darcy. She can be a bit of a bitch to other women so I am warning you now to be ready for it. I don't think you will have to worry for awhile yet because we try to avoid her as much as we can. She is my sister and I love her but she is a BITCH!"

Finally I heard Jane join in the laughter. I know that she is still worried and hurt, but I also know that she fell for Charles that first night. I just hope everything works out the way it is supposed to. Once we were finished with our meal I looked to Jane and she nodded to let me know it was ok to leave them on their own. I turned to William and asked him to help me with desert and led him to the kitchen. After I ran out Jane's and Charles' desert I led William to the balcony where we just sat and talked.

"I don't know what he has already told her, but she is already starting to let him in again."

"I noticed that. I am pretty sure I heard him tell her how sorry he was and that he really cared for her, but he was scared. He stopped talking when I walked in so I don't know what else he said. It was good to see Jane smile a bit though."

"Yeah it really was. I just hope everything works out. She fell for him that first night and I know he did too. Now let's talk about something else."

"Ok I want to tell you thank you for dinner tonight. I think that was the best lasagna I have ever had."

"Well you helped make it. I am glad that you are here."

"I am as well. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, at my place. It will be just the two of us. I feel like we are always with other people."

"I would love that. I want more time with just you as well, but what about Georgiana?"

"She will be at our aunt and uncles. My cousin Richard will be back from his tour of duty and they wanted Georgie to stay the night with them to welcome him home. He has always seen Georgie as a little sister so they have a very close bond. I guess that he has been having some trouble reacclimating and they hope that her presence will help."

"Then I gladly accept and will be looking forward to it since we don't have class tomorrow. I am sorry to hear about your cousin though. I hope the Georgiana is able to help."

"I know that is why I wanted to have dinner tomorrow. I would have been walking in the park all day looking for you if I didn't." said William. When he realized what he revealed, he blushed. I didn't want him to be embarrassed so I took his hand in mine and kissed his cheek.

"I have to admit I would do the same. I think that I am getting used to seeing you everyday. I like it."

He squeezed my hand and brought it up to kiss it. I saw that he had a smile on his face as well. Every time he smiles, I feel my heart skip a beat and that smile made me realize that I had fallen for him and it was at the party. Every minute that I spend with him now just makes me fall in love with him a bit more. I can't imagine not talking or seeing him everyday and I am glad that he seems to feel the same way. William and I just sit on the balcony holding hands and looking at the stars. After awhile I looked up at him to see him watching me as well. I smile and lay my head down on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head and wrap his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Elizabeth, this has been the best night and I am looking forward to tomorrow night as well."

"I agree William. I have had so much fun with you today."

He kissed me on my forehead again and we looked back up at the stars. I know that we would eventually have to check in with Jane and Charles but I didn't want to leave my seat with his arm wrapped around me. After a bit longer, I felt him turn to look inside and heard him laugh.

"What are you laughing about William?"

"I think our worries were for nothing. Look at Charles and Jane."

I did just that and what I saw made me smile. Jane was curled up into Charles' side like I was with William and they were whispering to each other. I was so relieved and laughed as well.

"It looks like she accepted what he said. I am glad. I know that she fell for him at the party. She deserves to be happy."

"He fell for her that night as well. I am happy for them and now I don't feel like he will be upset about you and me. I could tell that he seemed a little depressed any time he saw us together."

"I noticed the same thing and Jane seemed so sad anytime I mentioned you. I felt a little guilty, but it seems to have worked out. I have to ask though, how will Caroline react to Jane?"

"I honestly don't know. I think that she will be ok to her but I could be wrong. Whatever happens we will be there to shield her."

"Thank you William for knowing why I am worried about that. Should we head in now? It is getting a little bit chilly."

"Let's go in. I just saw Charles motion for us to join them."

With that we walked in and sat down on the love seat across from Charles and Jane.

"How did it go?"

"It went well Lizzy. I know that you were worried but I also know that you were hoping we would work it out and we did. I can understand why he didn't look for me like William looked for you because I saw it the same way as he did. If we were meant to be the universe would bring us together again and it did. Thank you for helping us meet again."

"Janey, we didn't do anything. I just want to be happy and I know that that is with Charles. Now that that is done, we will just have to hang out more."

"Lizzy, you really are the best sister. Now I know that you and William would like to spend time just the two of you, especially since you seem to have spent a lot of time helping us, so how about once a week the four us hang out and the rest of time we do whatever."

"That is a great idea Janey. William and I will be having dinner together tomorrow but how about in a week the four of us go to Don Jose's for dinner and to hang out?"

"Elizabeth, where is that? I don't think I have been there before."

"Well it is a Mexican restaurant in Lake Elsinore that Jane and I have been going to for years. It has really good food and I think you would love it."

"Darcy I think you would love it. I tried a few weeks ago with Caroline and it seemed your kind of place."

"O.k. let's do it then. Now how about we watch a movie?"

"Ok what movie would you like to see?"

"Jane you pick the movie because it looks like you know which one you want to watch."

"O.K. William but I will warn you it is an old one. Lizzy and I grew up watching it with our parents."

"Which movie is that?"

"Singing in the Rain."

"That is perfect Janey I think I have it in my room. I will be right back."

I went and grabbed the movie and then set up for us to watch. Once it started I cuddled back up to William and we all watched the movie. It was even better watching it with William's arm wrapped around me and feeling him kiss the top of my head every so often. When the movie was over, the guys decided to head out so I kissed William's cheek and hugged him good-bye promising to see him tomorrow. When they were gone I turned to Jane and was relieved to see a huge smile on her face.

"Janey I am so glad to see you smiling"

"Lizzy I am so happy. He told me that he was devastated when he couldn't find my number. I was a little sad when he explained why he didn't search for me but I understood. I know that he felt the universe would bring us together again if we were meant to be and I have to admit that I agree with him."

"I knew that as long as he told you the truth you would see it that way. I am so happy for you two."

"I am happy for you and William as well. I know that you told him to be honest and not tell me what he thought I wanted to hear. Thank you for that and I am glad he listened to you. We made plans to have dinner out tomorrow night."

"Oh Janey I am so glad to hear that. I was a little worried about leaving you on your own but I really want to spend time with William alone."

"I know you do Lizzy. I can tell that you two haven't had a lot of time by yourselves so go and have fun."

With that said we hugged and then went and watched "How I met Your Mother" for a little while before going to bed. I was so happy for Jane and looked forward to seeing William tomorrow. I ended up lying in bed thinking over the night with a smile. After an hour I decided to find a book to read so I could hopefully get some sleep.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait but it has been a busy couple of weeks. next chapter will be the dinner from WIlliam's POV and his date with Lizzy. THere will be about three more chapters until the sisters meet Caroline. Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

William's POV

I was so happy when I looked up to the door and saw Elizabeth standing outside with Georgie. I could tell that Elizabeth had no idea that she was outside my classroom and wondered how Georgie had managed that. When I looked at the clock and saw that class was almost over, I began packing my stuff away and motioned for Charles to do the same. He gave me a strange look and I know it was because I usually wanted to be the last out of the room so we weren't pushed by everyone rushing out of the classroom, but I wanted to get out of the room first and to Elizabeth. As soon as the professor dismissed the class, I was out of my seat and through the door. I couldn't hide the fact that I was eager to see Elizabeth and to have her in my arms. When she saw me she immediately gave me a hug and then turned in my arms to Georgie. I refused to let her go and it didn't seem that she wanted me to. I knew that Georgie had planned this and I thanked her while resisting the urge to kiss Elizabeth and drag her away from our friends. I looked over to Charles and saw the depressed look in his eyes. That broke me out of my own thoughts and I released Elizabeth but grabbed her hand as we headed to lunch. I had to have some form of physical contact with her. I knew that she saw the look on Charles when she began talking to him.

"Charles, are you ready for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. I am looking forward to seeing Jane but I don't know what to expect."

"Just relax and be yourself. Also be honest with her. She hates lies and has a way of discovering them at least she always knows when I am lying. She likes you but she is hurt too."

"I know. I can't believe I just gave up on finding her. I wish I kept looking like William did. By the way I am happy for you two."

"Thank you Charles. I am glad he kept searching too, even though it was Georgiana that found me. Now let's eat" I squeezed her hand at that and smiled when thinking about how lucky I was to have her in my life. She was so caring and wanted those she cared about to be happy.

We all sat down and figured out what we wanted to get. I had already decided that I would get whatever Elizabeth wanted. Since she and Jane were making dinner tonight I wanted to but Elizabeth her lunch. When she finally looked at me, I smiled as she told me that she wanted a pizza. I knew that it was easily something we could share and made sure she stayed at the table while I went to get our pizza. When I came back to the table, Elizabeth tried to give me money for her half of the pizza. It ended in a small argument but she finally put her money away when I pointed out that she was taking care of dinner. I was very tempted to lean over and kiss her cheek when I saw her blush. It just made her even more beautiful especially when I caused it. The only thing that stopped me was hearing Georgiana.

"You two are really stubborn. I never thought I would see someone who was as stubborn if not more than William. It is really funny to watch. I just have to say good luck to you both when you argue." Georgie had trouble saying between giggles. I fought back a remark and just shook my head at her. I sat and listened to Elizabeth trying to get Charles to relax. I knew it was a lost cause until he actually talked to Jane, but I loved her even more for trying. When we finished eating Charles recommended heading to class so we cleared the table and headed to our class. On the way I held Elizabeth's hand and was glad when she entwined our fingers.

When we reached our classroom, there was a sign on the door letting everyone know that class was cancelled for the day. I was relieved and disappointed. I was looking forward to spending more time with Elizabeth and holding her hand all through class. When I looked to Elizabeth I was happily shocked to see her disappointment too. I was so happy when she invited me over to hang out until her sister and Charles arrived for dinner. We have had very little time just the two of us. I agreed to go with her and slipped my keys to Charles so that he could use it to take Georgie home. We said good-bye and I followed Elizabeth to her car. I smiled when she grabbed my hand and took the opportunity to pull her closer to me. After she started the car, I was surprised to hear one of my favorite songs come on. It wasn't that well-known but I turned it up and was shocked to hear Elizabeth begin to sing it.

"**It took me by surprise****  
****When I saw you standin' there****  
****Close enough to touch****  
****Breathin' the same air****  
****You asked me how I'd been****  
****I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine****  
****Oh, but baby I was lyin'****  
**

I loved listening to her sing. She seemed to really enjoy it and I was unsurprised when I saw the smile on her face.

**What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm dyin' here inside****  
****And I miss you more each day****  
****There's not a night I haven't cried****  
****And baby, here's the truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****(And, that's what I really meant to say)****And as you walked away****  
****The echo of my words****  
****Cut just like a knife****  
****Cut so deep it hurt****  
****I held back the tears****  
****Held on to my pride and watched you go****  
****I wonder if you'll ever know"**

"I can't believe you know this song Elizabeth. Georgiana used to play all the time. It was one of the few that I actually liked to hear repeatedly."Instead of responding to me she just kept singing and I grabbed hold of her hand, just listening to her beautiful voice.

**"What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm dyin' here inside****  
****And I miss you more each day****  
****There's not a night I haven't cried****  
****And baby, here's the truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****(And, that's what I really meant to say)****What I really meant to say****  
****Is I'm really not that strong****  
****No matter how I try****  
****I'm still holdin' on****  
****And here's the honest truth****  
****I'm still in love with you****  
****And, that's what I really meant to say****That's what I really meant to say****  
****That's what I really meant to say"**

When the song ended she looked at me and smiled. "This has always been one of my favorite songs, ever since I first heard it on the radio. I am glad you like it too."

"I am happy to know you like country since it is one of favorite types of music. So how far to your place?"

"Not much longer. I hope you don't mind if I am cooking while we hang out."

"No problem. I was expecting it. I am looking forward to helping you and distracting you."

When we pulled up to her apartment, I heard her give a sigh of relief but I just ignored it since I wasn't sure why she did it. We walked in the apartment and I saw that Jane wasn't there. I hid my relief while she gave me a brief tour. We went to the kitchen and I sat in a chair while watching her. I was glad to see her pull out things that are normally in Italian food.

"So William, do you like Italian food?"

"I love it and from all the stuff you have pulled out I am guessing that is what you are making are for tonight."

"Yes it is. I am making lasagna and when Jane gets here she was going to make the desert but since we didn't have our class I may make that as well."

I was so happy to hear her say she was making lasagna. It has always been a favorite of mine and I have never been able to make it.

"Lasagna is one of my favorites. I have never made it though so put me to work when you need an extra set of hands so I can learn."  
"Well come over here and you can put the cheese mixture together."

I quickly got up and went to help her. I could tell that this was one thing she made a lot because she didn't even look at the recipe she set out for me. While we were making dinner we talked about anything that came to mind. I discovered that we had many things in common and when we didn't agree, we were both able to defend our point of view. It was so nice to see how Elizabeth's mind worked. When we were debating I could see that she was thinking of her rejoinder before I even finished my point. I loved it and it was so nice to be with someone who didn't just agree with me. I am so used to women throwing themselves at me just because of my money and it was nice to see that Elizabeth wasn't like that. I loved it when I found out that she preferred books to movies and that the classics were her favorite as well. When she mentioned Shakespeare, I was surprised by how she thought that "Romeo and Juliet" was overdone. We were getting into a heated debate about it when Jane walked into the apartment. She seemed shocked to find me there helping Elizabeth prepare dinner, but when she explained why Jane just went to her room and got changed for dinner.

When Jane came out of her room, I could tell that she seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. I began to understand how much Charles had inadvertently hurt her. Even though he didn't do it on purpose, she truly cared for him and felt that he didn't feel the same. My heart warmed when I saw Elizabeth hug Jane. I decided to give them some privacy and began to clean up while she talked to Jane. I tried not to listen to their conversation but got the gist of it. Elizabeth was trying to get Jane to relax and keep busy so she would stop worrying. After Jane walked out of the kitchen, I pulled her in for a hug and then we returned to finishing the lasagna. It made my heart soar when she said that she and I were both there to help Jane. I knew with that comment that she cared about me the same as I did for her. She saw as partners and not just casual friends.

"William I know that you are just worried about Charles as I am about Jane. I hope this works out. He will tell her the truth won't he?"

"I am worried but right now I am more worried about Jane than I am about Charles. I didn't realize until a little bit ago how hurt she really was. I hope he tells her the entire truth. If he doesn't then I will step in and make sure he does. I know that I should worry more about him but Jane looks so fragile right now that it breaks my heart, because I know that her hurting hurts you as well."

"William you are so sweet. I am so glad we found each other again."

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. I knew that Jane was worried so I went to the living room and tried to help her calm down. When Elizabeth walked in with Charles she smiled at me and I could see she was glad that I was trying to help Jane. Elizabeth went to put the lasagna in the oven and I stayed to help Jane and Charles get over the awkward tension. I had trouble holding in my laughter when Elizabeth walked in and took in the scene. Charles was staring at Jane looking like a lost puppy, Jane was staring at her hands trying not to show that she knew Charles was staring at her. It was so obvious that Charles wasn't sure what to say but that he had fallen hard for Jane. Elizabeth let us know that dinner would be another half an hour then she sat down by me.

"I can already tell that Charles is lost. I am just worried about Jane. What should we do?"

"Well I don't think that Charles should say anything until after dinner. If he starts now he will continue through the meal and I think they need some privacy. I say after dinner we go to another room and hang out while they talk. That way we are close by if they need us but they still have some privacy."

"I agree with you. We can go to my room and watch a movie while they talk. I hope that this awkwardness between them dissipates though."

After a little while the timer went. I followed Elizabeth into the kitchen to help her to serve everything while Jane and Charles went to the table.

"I hate this William. I hate feeling like I can't do anything and especially that Jane looks so broken. I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean. I don't think there is anything we can do but be prepared for a very silent and awkward meal. I don't think anything will change until they are able to talk. Part of me wonders if we should have made it so they could talk before we ate but it is too late to decide now. We just have to make the best of it."

"I know and I agree that this is going to be very awkward. The best we can do is be there for them and hope it works out. Let's go in and eat."

When we walked to the table, I was unsurprised to see Charles sitting next to Jane, but I was surprised to see them whispering to each other. When they noticed our presence, they stopped talking and looked to us. After Elizabeth served everyone their meal, she sat next to me and I saw her smile at Jane in a reassuring manner. I looked to Charles and saw that he seemed happier a bit more relaxed. I knew that we wouldn't find out what is going on so I just grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze while we began to eat. All through dinner we talked about classes and family. Charles told the girls about his sisters and I had to hold back a groan when he mentioned Caroline's obsession with me and her misguided belief that we were an item. When Charles said that Elizabeth turned to me and I saw a teasing light in her eyes. I knew what was coming but was unprepared for exactly what she asked.

"William, do I need to worry about Caroline?"

"You have nothing to worry about Elizabeth. Charles and I have tried numerous times to make her see that I am not and I never will be interested in her, but it hasn't worked."

"That's true Elizabeth. Caroline seems to think that if she is around enough he will eventually be interested but everything she does to get his attention just annoys him so it backfires. She doesn't see it but everyone else does."

When Charles told Elizabeth that, she couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. I began chuckling quietly because I knew that Georgie and I have already told her about Caroline and here was Caroline's brother telling her the same thing. I really wish I could read her mind so I could tell what she thought about the whole situation.

"Charles, you make her sound a bit crazy. How does she treat other women when William is around?"

"She is a bit crazy, at least when it comes to Darcy. She can be a bit of a bitch to other women so I am warning you now to be ready for it. I don't think you will have to worry for awhile yet because we try to avoid her as much as we can. She is my sister and I love her but she is a BITCH!"

I was no longer able to keep my laughter quiet and was relieved to even hear Jane joining in. the rest of the meal Charles and I told stories about how Caroline has tried to scare off any women I talked to. I even told them about how she tried to scare off my cousin Anne when she was visiting me and Georgie. Once we were finished with our meal, I saw Jane nod to Elizabeth and I knew it was time to leave them to talk. I followed Elizabeth to the kitchen to get desert and then out to the balcony to sit and talk. I could tell she wasn't as apprehensive as she had been earlier.

"I don't know what he has already told her, but she is already starting to let him in again."

"I noticed that. I am pretty sure I heard him tell her how sorry he was and that he really cared for her, but he was scared. He stopped talking when I walked in so I don't know what else he said. It was good to see Jane smile a bit though."

"Yeah it really was. I just hope everything works out. She fell for him that first night and I know he did too. Now let's talk about something else."

"Ok I want to tell you thank you for dinner tonight. I think that was the best lasagna I have ever had."

"Well you helped make it. I am glad that you are here."

When she said she was glad I was there, I decided to invite her over for dinner the next night. Georgie was going to visit out aunt and uncle so it would just be the two of us.

"I am as well. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, at my place. It will be just the two of us. I feel like we are always with other people."

"I would love that. I want more time with just you as well, but what about Georgiana?"

"She will be at our aunt and uncle's. My cousin Richard will be back from his tour of duty and they wanted Georgie to stay the night with them to welcome him home. He has always seen Georgie as a little sister so they have a very close bond. I guess that he has been having some trouble reacclimating and they hope that her presence will help."

"Then I gladly accept and will be looking forward to it since we don't have class tomorrow. I am sorry to hear about your cousin though. I hope Georgiana is able to help."

"I know that is why I wanted to have dinner tomorrow. I would have been walking in the park all day looking for you if I didn't." I was a bit embarrassed revealing that and tried to hide my blush, when I felt Elizabeth take my hand and kiss my cheek.

"I have to admit I would do the same. I think that I am getting used to seeing you every day. I like it."

I squeezed her hand and kissed it. I smiled at her and couldn't hide the joy in my eyes that she felt for me the same as I did for her. I know that it is too soon to tell her that I loved her but I still try to show her every chance I get. We sit there watching the stars and holding hands for a while longer when I look down at her. It just feels so right to have her with me like this. When she feels my gaze on her, she looks at me and lays her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and pull her closer, thinking how right she felt in my arms. It was like she was meant to be there.

"Elizabeth, this has been the best night and I am looking forward to tomorrow night as well."

"I agree William. I have had so much fun with you today."

I kissed her forehead again and looked back at the stars. I know that we would eventually have to check in with Jane and Charles but I didn't want to leave my seat with her in my arms. After a bit longer, I turned to look inside and began to laugh. Charles and Jane were cuddled up and whispering to each other just like Elizabeth and me.

"What are you laughing about William?"

"I think our worries were for nothing. Look at Charles and Jane."

"It looks like she accepted what he said. I am glad. I know that she fell for him at the party. She deserves to be happy."

"He fell for her that night as well. I am happy for them and now I don't feel like he will be upset about you and me. I could tell that he seemed a little depressed any time he saw us together."

"I noticed the same thing and Jane seemed so sad anytime I mentioned you. I felt a little guilty, but it seems to have worked out. I have to ask though, how will Caroline react to Jane?"

"I honestly don't know. I think that she will be ok to her but I could be wrong. Whatever happens we will be there to shield her."

"Thank you William for knowing why I am worried about that. Should we head in now? It is getting a little bit chilly."

"Let's go in. I just saw Charles motion for us to join them."

With that we walked in and sat down on the love seat across from Charles and Jane.

"How did it go?"

"It went well Lizzy. I know that you were worried but I also know that you were hoping we would work it out and we did. I can understand why he didn't look for me like William looked for you because I saw it the same way as he did. If we were meant to be the universe would bring us together again and it did. Thank you for helping us meet again."

"Janey, we didn't do anything. I just want to be happy and I know that that is with Charles. Now that that is done, we will just have to hang out more."

"Lizzy, you really are the best sister. Now I know that you and William would like to spend time just the two of you, especially since you seem to have spent a lot of time helping us, so how about once a week the four us hang out and the rest of time we do whatever."

"That is a great idea Janey. William and I will be having dinner together tomorrow but how about in a week the four of us go to Don Jose's for dinner and to hang out?"

I was glad to hear that Jane knew we wanted to spend some time alone, but also that we would try to hang out together as a group once a week. Charles was like a brother to me and I knew that Jane and Elizabeth were really close. When she mentioned Don Jose's I was confused as I had never heard of it before.

"Elizabeth, where is that? I don't think I have been there before."

"Well it is a Mexican restaurant in Lake Elsinore that Jane and I have been going to for years. It has really good food and I think you would love it."

"Darcy I think you would love it. I tried it a few weeks ago with Caroline and it seemed your kind of place."

"O.k. let's do it then. Now how about we watch a movie?"

"Ok what movie would you like to see?"

I looked at Jane and could tell that she already had a movie in mind so I told her to pick it.

"O.K. William but I will warn you it is an old one. Lizzy and I grew up watching it with our parents."

"Which movie is that?"

"_Singing in the Rain_."

"That is perfect Janey I think I have it in my room. I will be right back."

I was glad to hear what movie it was. I grew up watching it with my mom and love it. Elizabeth ran to get it and started the movie. Once it started she cuddled back up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I had never enjoyed watching a movie as much as I did that night with her wrapped up in my arms and kissing her on the head. I don't think that she realized it, but every time I kissed her she pulled herself closer to me and let out a sigh of pleasure that made me smile. When the movie was over, I knew that Charles and I should leave to give Jane and Elizabeth a chance to talk so I motioned to him and he agreed. We said our good-byes, with Elizabeth kissing my cheek and headed out. When we got to the car, I was relieved to see that he brought mine and he handed the keys over.

We got in the car and I drove back to my house. I knew that Charles and I needed to talk about what happened as well and there was no way that Caroline would leave us alone. Charles was quiet on the drive and I knew that he was still beating himself up over his lax attitude of looking for her, but I wasn't going to stop him. Jane is perfect for him and I think he should have looked for her and not just waited for me to find Elizabeth. When I pulled into my place we got out of the car and I told him that I would meet him in my office after I let Georgiana know we were home. He walked to the office and I went to find Georgie. I found her in her room getting ready for bed.

"Hi Georgie. Charles and I will be in my office talking. He seemed to have worked things out with Jane, Elizabeth's sister, but I know he wants to talk about it. If you need me come find me there."

"Hi William. I am just going to go to bed. I want to get up early to go to see Richard tomorrow. I know that he is having trouble and that is why our aunt and uncle want me over. I am glad that Jane and Charles worked everything out. Now go to talk to him and I will see you in the morning."

Georgiana ran up to me and gave me a hug then pushed me out the door with a laugh. I just shook my head and went to join Charles in the office. As I entered I saw him sitting with a drink in his hand and another on the desk for me.

"Charles, how are you doing after everything?"

"I am doing better now that she has forgiven me but I hate myself for not trying to find her. She understood why I didn't look for her but I know I hurt her. I really fell for her that first night and it kills me to think how much I hurt her by not looking for her."

"Charles I know that you hate yourself but at least you are being honest about it and to her. If you lied to her she would find out and it would be worse. Tell me what is going through your head."

"Well all day I was so jealous seeing you with Elizabeth, then I walk into the apartment and see you trying to comfort Jane almost killed me. I knew that I was to blame for her heartbreak but I wanted to be the one to comfort her. When you and Elizabeth went to serve dinner, I told her that I fell for her that first night and apologized. She smiled but before she could say anything you walked in. After we ate, I told her everything. She was so sweet and kissed me afterwards. She did make me promise to never do it again and that we would go out together at least twice a week to get to know each other better. Then we talked about you and Elizabeth. She told me how jealous she was watching you two together, but that she felt horrible for it because Elizabeth has been trying to help her so much. After that we came up with the group date night idea and the idea to push you and Elizabeth into having time just you two but apparently that were unnecessary. That is all that really happened."

"It truly was unnecessary. We both wanted time just the two of us but we wanted to help you and Jane first. I am glad you two worked everything out. Now do you want to stay here tonight so you can further avoid your sister or do you want me to drive you back home?"

"I will stay here. I don't want to subject you to Caroline. Now let's go to bed and I will head home in the morning."

"Good idea. Good night Charles."

I went to bed with thoughts of Elizabeth and I was trying to figure out what to make for her the next night. She deserved the best but I truly did not know how to make many things. I thought back to cooking with her that day and knew that was something I wanted to do for the rest of my life. It still shocked me how fast I had fallen for her but I also knew that I wouldn't change anything. She was caring, smart, loving, and so much more. The more I got to know her the more I fell for her. With that thought I finally fell asleep.

I woke to my phone buzzing, telling me I had a new message. When I opened it I gave into the smile. It was Elizabeth telling me good morning and that she was looking forward to our date. I told her the same and that she could come over whenever she wanted to. I then climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. I was surprised to see that Georgie was still at the house but she just told me that she wanted to wait until I was up before she left. I gave her a hug and made her promise to call me when she got to our aunt and uncle's since they lived in San Diego and it was a good hour drive.

After Georgie left I began to get the house ready for Elizabeth's arrival when Charles walked in. I had completely forgotten that he was still there and jumped at the sight of him.

"Good morning Darcy. By your reaction I am guessing you forgot about me."

"To tell you the truth yes I did. How are you this morning?"

"I am good and I just wanted to let you know that I was heading home. I promised Caroline that I would spend time with her and then I am meeting Jane for dinner tonight. I will make sure that Caroline doesn't disturb your night."  
"Thank you for that. I don't want to subject Elizabeth to your sister quite yet."

Charles just laughed and left with a wave. I returned to getting the house cleaned up when Mrs. Reynolds walked in. She was surprised to see me cleaning since I normally left it to the maids and her.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, what are you doing?"

"I am cleaning. I have a guest coming tonight so I am getting ready. Why?"

"I have known you almost your whole life and I have never seen you clean like this. Who is this guest and what am I making for you two?"

I just laughed at that. "Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and I have no idea what to make tonight. She made lasagna for me last night and I want to make something special but I can't cook. What do you suggest?"

"Well I will help you make meatloaf and cornbread. I don't trust you in my kitchen. I am looking forward to meeting anyone who can make you smile like that with just you mentioning their name."

"Mrs. Reynolds, thank you. I am looking forward to you meeting her. I will tell you that I have fallen in love with her, but tonight is the first time we will be alone. Her sister and Charles are an item and were having some trouble. I hope you are ok if I end up kicking you out of the room."

"I expect nothing less William. Now let's go prep everything for dinner so that we can just throw it in the oven when she arrives and you won't stress about it."

I hugged her and we went to the kitchen, but before we even started I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and was glad to see Elizabeth on the other side.

"Hi William, I know I am way early but I couldn't wait to see you."

"No problem Elizabeth, I am glad you are early. Mrs. Reynolds and I were just about to prep our meal for tonight so I would be distracted. Do you want to help?"

"Of course I do. Lead the way and who is Mrs. Reynolds?"

"She is the housekeeper and I have known her almost my whole life. Now follow me."

With that I moved aside to let her in and before she could too far I pulled her in to give her a hug. I was relieved when she gave a sigh of pleasure and as I released her she seemed reluctant to let go. I kept my arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen. Mrs. Reynolds had a smile on her face as I introduced them. I was shocked when I saw Elizabeth hug her and then offer to help us. I smiled at them as Mrs. Reynolds handed her an apron and told her what we were making. Elizabeth told us it was one of her favorite meals and went right to the fridge to begin pulling things out. I joined her and the three of us spent the afternoon cooking and talking. It was wonderful to see the woman I love getting along with someone who was like a second mother to me. After everything was made, Mrs. Reynolds excused herself for the night and Elizabeth and I moved into the living room. I pulled out a movie and refused to tell her what it was as it started. It didn't surprise me that she knew what it was right away.

"William, how did you know that I love The Thin Man Series? I have them practically memorized."

"My mom watched these all the time when I was growing up and I remember you mentioning them when we were at that party. I figured we could watch them together since we both love them."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then curled up into my side. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you William. This is perfect, being here with you just seems like it is where I should be."

"Elizabeth I feel the same way."

I couldn't help but think about never letting her leave but I knew that we needed to go slow and get to know each other better before that was an option. There was no doubt in my mind that she belonged by my side always. We turned beck to the movie and I was having a hard time keeping my laughter in as I hear her recite lines from the movie. As the day went on we had watched the first two Thin Man movies and put the food in the oven. When I saw that the next movie was "Shadow of a Thin Man", I smiled and told Elizabeth that she won't be the only one reciting the lines this time.

"What do you mean William?"

"Shadow of a Thin Man is my favorite one and I find myself reciting the movie every time I watch it,"

"No I mean what do you mean I am reciting the lines?"

I held in my laughter when I realized that she didn't even realize she was doing it.

"Elizabeth you have been reciting the lines for the last two movies. Did you not realize it?"

"No I did not. I guess it is something I am so used to doing with Jane that it is a habit now. I hope that it doesn't bother you William?"

"If anything it made the movies more enjoyable. I truly enjoyed listening to you as much as I did watching the movie. Now let's watch Nick Charles be forced to drink milk shall we?"  
"Yes we shall and I am looking forward to reciting lines with you William."

With that said we put the movie and curled back up on the couch, but this time we were laying down together. As the movie began, I pulled Elizabeth closer to me and settled in to watch my favorite movie with the woman I loved, even if she didn't know it yet. About half way through the movie the timer went for our food and we pulled out it out and got ourselves some food before going back to watch the movie. After we ate and the movie was over, I turned to Elizabeth and was surprised to see a look of sadness cross her face.

"Elizabeth what is wrong?"

"I don't want to leave yet, but I know I should. This has truly been the best date and I don't want it to end."

"Who says you have to leave now? We can keep watching movies and I truly don't want you to leave either."

"Oh William. You are truly the best. Let's keep watching movies. I will just text Jane and let her know that I will be here for a while still so she doesn't worry about me."

She quickly pulled out her phone and sent the text then we laid back down on the couch and watched another movie. I knew that it was past time for her to go home but she had fallen asleep wrapped in my arms and I didn't want her to leave. I turned the television down and watched whatever came on until I joined her in slumber. It was the best feeling in the world to fall asleep with her in my arms. Just before my eyes closed, I realized that I would have to wake her up so we could part but I refused to do it. Whatever happens in the morning happens and as long as she is with me I didn't care.

**AN: Please review. next chapter will be the next morning from william's POV i will hopefully have it posted by Friday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N sorry about the late post but it just didn't want to flow easily.**

William's POV

I awoke to the best feeling ever. Elizabeth was still wrapped in my arms, but that wasn't the feeling, she was kissing my face. I kept my eyes closed, but she started giggling when she saw my smile.

"I know you are awake, William. Open your eyes."

"No I don't want to. I am enjoying this and the sooner I wake up, the sooner it will be over."

"William it isn't a dream and I already texted Jane that I will be with you all day so open your eyes so we can plan another day together."

Now I was curious how long she had been up. It surprised me that she had already contacted Jane, but not as much as her basically telling me that she didn't want to leave anymore than me. I opened my eyes and puller her closer to me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, probably about half an hour. I was woken by my phone. Jane was worried when she saw that I wasn't at home so she called. I was glad my phone was just on the table so I didn't have to wake you. Before you ask, I told her we fell asleep watching movies."

"I wasn't going to ask but that is truth so I don't care. How did you sleep?"

"I think that was the best night of sleep I have ever gotten on a sofa. What about you?"

"Same for me. Now what would you like to do today?"

"I don't care what we do as long as we are together, but is Georgiana going to be returning to day? I don't want to take you away from her if she is."

"She won't be back until tomorrow. How about we go to old town, walk around and explore the shops for awhile? I am supposed to go to my aunt and uncle's for dinner and I would love for you to come with me if you can?"

"that sounds like a perfect day, but I don't know about dinner. would your aunt and uncle mind if I am there? They don't even know me."

"I will call them in a bit and make sure, but I am sure they won't mind."

"As long as they won't mind I will go with you. Where do they live?"

"They live in Del Mar area. Now Do you need to stop at your place to change or what would you like to do?"

"I don't want to go home yet so if you have a shirt I can borrow I have some jeans in my car. I will just run out and grab them."

"I have to ask, why do you have jeans in your car but not a shirt?"

"I went shopping yesterday before I came over. I needed jeans but not a top."

"Ok I do have a shirt you can wear. Why don't you go grab your jeans and I will find the shirt and put it in the bathroom for you so you can change while I call my aunt."

With that she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed out to her car. I ran up to my room and pulled out an old band shirt I had for Montgomery Gentry and put it in the bathroom for her. I then went to the living room and called my aunt.

"Hello"

"Hi Aunt Ellen. I was wondering if I could bring a friend with me tonight for dinner."

"Hi William. Of course you can bring a friend. Who are you bringing?"

"Well I am actually bringing my girlfriend, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Georgie has mentioned her a few times. I am looking forward to meeting her."

"Thank you aunt. I wasn't looking forward to taking her home and now I don't need to. What time would you like us?"

"Anytime after 3 will work. The closer to 3 the better so we can get to know Elizabeth a little bit before dinner."

while I was on the phone, Elizabeth walked in, looking beautiful in my shirt and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her closer and started to get off the phone with my aunt.

"Ok we will aim for 3 then. She just walked in so I will talk to you later."

"Oh William wait, Georgiana wants to say something to you. Here she is."

"Ok aunt."

"Hi William. I heard that you will be bringing Elizabeth tonight. I just wanted to talk to her real fast before you go, ok?"

I passed the phone to Elizabeth and let her know it was Georgie. I was really annoyed because I could only hear Elizabeth's end of the conversation and it didn't tell me anything, except for the fact that she was blushing. I waited for Elizabeth to be done before I asked any questions. When she hung up the phone she was laughing and shaking her head.

"Elizabeth what was that about?"

"Your sister is too observant for her own good. She knew that I didn't go home last night and was asking a bunch of questions. I don't know if I want to smack her or hide from her honestly."

"I am not surprised she knew you were here since she knew we had a date last night and then I called to find out if you could join me tonight, but I am worried about her questions now. What did she ask?"

"She asked what we did last night and why I was still here. I think that she assumes we did not just fall asleep watching a movie. She also wanted to make sure that I would be there tonight. I take it that your aunt was fine with you bringing me."

I just laughed at my sister's antics and confirmed that my aunt invited her to come with me. I then ran to my room and changed so we could start our day.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes I am but can we stop at Starbucks for some coffee?"

"Of course we can. I was planning on it since I have no coffee in the house and I know that you are just as addicted to the stuff as I am."

With that said I led her to my car and drove to old town. I made sure to park near Starbucks and then helped Elizabeth out of the car. We walked hand-in-hand to Starbucks and ordered our drinks. While we waited, I couldn't help but pull Elizabeth in for a hug.

"What shop do you want to go to first or should we just explore?"

"Let's explore first but I do want to stop at the nut shop and the candy store."

"Ok and we should stop in at the cheese store as well to pick up some cheese and wine to take down tonight."

"That sounds perfect. By the way what time are we supposed to be there at?"

"Around 3. It is about a 45 minute drive so we have a while before we need to head out. I am looking forward to you meeting my aunt and uncle as well as Richard."

"I am looking forward to meeting them as well. Let's start exploring."

Elizabeth grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to get our drinks then out the door. I had a hard time holding in my laughter at her eagerness, but I had to admit that I was looking forward to spending the day with this amazing woman. The first store me went into was an antique shop. I was amazed when Elizabeth seemed to bypass all the jewelry and went right to the books, but then I just reminded myself that she was not like any woman I have ever met before. She seemed to be looking for a particular book but again I could be wrong.

"What book are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just love to see what books they have. Last time I was in here I found an old copy of some Shakespeare plays that I couldn't resist buying."

"I have to admit I never thought of looking for books in an antique shop."

"It is my favorite place to find them because there are a lot of books that I had never found anywhere else. Plus, every now and then I can find a first addition or at least a good condition early addition of some books for cheaper than online."

"I never thought of that. I am going to have to start shopping for books in antique shops now."

After looking through the various shops for a couple hours, I realized that we were going to have to head down to Del Mar soon so I led Elizabeth to the nut shop. We bought some peanuts and almonds that we snacked on before going through the candy shop and getting some fudge for my aunt. I then led Elizabeth to the wine and cheese shop where we asked them to prepare a cheese tray to go with the chardonnay that they recommended. We then went back to the car and headed down to aunt and uncle's house. I could tell that Elizabeth was nervous about meeting them and try to calm her down. Nothing I said seemed to work so I just held her hand and rubbed my thumb on her palm. I noticed that seemed to help her and it made me smile. On the drive we didn't really talk much, we just listened to the radio and every so often I would hear Elizabeth sing one of the songs. By the time we pulled up to my aunt and uncle's house it was just after three and I learned that Elizabeth knows a lot of country songs. Before we even got out of the car, Georgiana was running up to us. I heard Elizabeth laugh when she saw her.

"I think she missed you William."

Before I could even respond, Georgiana had opened Elizabeth's door and attempted to pull her out of the car.

"Apparently it wasn't me that she missed. Georgie, can you wait until she at least takes off her seat belt before you pull her out of the car?"

"Fine but hurry up Elizabeth and Will."

Elizabeth and I looked at each other and laughed. Once we were out of the car I put my arm around Elizabeth's waist and we followed my impatient sister into the house.

"I think that your sister is a little impatient today. what do you think William?"

Looking at my sister, who was yelling at us to hurry up I responded, "I think you are right. I wonder why."

"Who knows what is going on inside her head. We better follow her."

I grabbed the wine and cheese from the car and took her hand as we followed Georgie into the house. When we walked in I was surprised by what I was seeing. Standing in the sitting room was my cousin, but that wasn't what surprised me. He was smiling, and it was the first genuine smile I had seen since he got back. When I let go of Elizabeth's hand to give the wine and cheese to my aunt, I saw her go up to Richard and hug him. I won't deny that I was a bit jealous but more than anything I was curious.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing with my cousin?" said Richard. This shocked me even more. How did they know each other?

"Richard, I didn't know that William was your cousin. This is amazing. I met William at a party awhile ago then ended up having a few classes with him as well." Before the jealousy could take over, Elizabeth walked back over to me took my hand. I used it to pull her in for a hug and looked at the shocked expression on not only my cousin's face but my aunt and uncle's.

"Ok what is going on here? Why does everyone look so shocked and how do you know Richard, Elizabeth?" said my very annoyed sister. This caused everyone to laugh and look at her a bit shocked at her outburst.

"Well I know Richard and his family. My dad and his dad have been friends for years. We see each other all the time but I didn't realize that the William and Georgie he told me about all the time were you two."

"Wait a minute, you are that Lizzy. The one that was so stubborn that she broke her arm because she refused to let Richard help her climb down from a tree house when the ladder broke?"

"Yes that was me and I cannot believe he told you that story, but I bet he didn't tell you that he was the reason the ladder broke."

I couldn't believe it, I had heard so many stories about her growing up. I had fallen for her through the stories and now I fell for the actual person. I always thought that Richard was making up some of the stories but having met and talked with Elizabeth, I know that they were all true.

"Actually, no he didn't mention that little piece of information. I am not even going to ask how that happened though."

Georgie still looked stunned and the only reaction we could get from her was a blink. I was beginning to get worried until Elizabeth poked her and she jumped. We all began laughing and went to sit throughout the room. I led Elizabeth to the love seat and sat down with her cuddling up to me.

"So I am guessing from how you two are acting, that you are together. How did that happen, Darcy?"

"Well we met at a party a while ago and ended up talking all night. The next morning, Charles and I had to leave before we could exchange numbers. I went searching for her in the park every day with Georgie or on my own but never found her. During the first day of classes, I walked into one of them and there she was. We have been together ever since."

"William, that isn't even the whole story. The day before classes started I met Georgie in the park. We began talking and somehow she figured out that I was the person that William was looking for but she didn't tell me. She asked me to eat lunch with her and her brother the next day and I agreed. When I met William again in class, we didn't know that his sneaky sister had already planned for us to meet again and I was trying to think of ways to ditch Georgie so I could spend time with William, but that ended up being unnecessary. Oh, and Charles is dating my sister now as well."

"I still can't believe my surprise was ruined like that," said a sulky Georgiana.

I just shook my head at her and tried to hold in my laughter.

"Now Georgie, why were you so impatient for us to get inside?"

"Well, I was really looking forward to everyone meeting Elizabeth, but she already knows everyone it seems."

We all laughed and I just pulled Elizabeth closer to me. I still couldn't believe that she knew my family, but I was also a bit jealous about Richard. I remember him telling me that they had kissed when they were younger and it was bothering me now that I knew it was my girlfriend he kissed. I think that Elizabeth realized that I was having a hard time with something because she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself even closer to me. I kissed that top of her head and smiled at how well she knew me. I looked up at that moment and saw that my aunt and uncle were watching us with smiles, but Richard looked worried. I knew I was going to have to talk to him eventually about everything. Richard has always been able to read me like an open book so I am sure he can see the jealousy.

"I have to ask, how did you not realize who was here when we pulled up Elizabeth?"

"Well, I have never actually been to this house. My dad hates to leave home. He is practically agoraphobic so they always came to our house. We live out in the winery area and have a lot of land there so all the stories you heard from Richard were probably from around that area. Richard what stories did you tell by the way?"

Everyone laughed at that and Richard refused to answer her but did promise that it wasn't any of the ones she swore him to secrecy about. She seemed relieved about that.

"Elizabeth, will you come with me to the kitchen so we can help my aunt cook? William told me about your skills and I am still learning?"

I knew that Georgie was giving me a chance to Richard. I really didn't want to do this now, but I had no choice as Elizabeth got up and followed the others into the kitchen. Richard just laughed at me as I watched them go.

"Ok William let it out. I know you want to."

"I just… I don't know. I never even thought it possible that Elizabeth was the same one you told me about and when the realization hit… well you know."

"Yes I do know. And knowing you I really wish I hadn't told you some of the stories because I saw when you remembered some of them, but I am telling you now. Elizabeth is like a little sister to me. NOTHING more, ok?"

"Ok I will drop it for now but you may have to remind me. I fell for her that first night at the party and have just fallen more in love with her since."

"I know. I can see that you love her, but go slow. She hasn't had it easy and no I will not explain that. I know you are my cousin but if you hurt her I will hurt you."

"I would never be able to hurt her. Now shall we go watch the kitchen mayhem, because I really want to see Georgie try to cook."

We both turned to the kitchen and laughed at the scene when we walked in. Georgie was cutting up some vegetables, but you could tell that she had already nicked herself a few times. She had a few Band-Aids on her hands. At the stove was my aunt just shaking her head because it looked like Elizabeth had taken over everything else.

"She always does this. I think it is because the kitchen is her domain at her parents' house so when she gets into one she takes over. I have learned to just stand back and follow directions. She is more stubborn than anyone I have ever met." My aunt said when she saw our shocked looks.

"What do you mean she takes over? Yesterday she conceded control to Mrs. Reynolds."

That seemed to shock my aunt and uncle majorly.

"You mean she didn't push her aside at all?"

"No. she just followed directions given to her, why?"

"She must really like you. You told her that Mrs. Reynolds was like a mother to you didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Why? You guys are confusing me."

"She wanted to make a good impression on someone that means a lot to you. She only does that if she truly cares about someone. You are lucky."

I just smiled at that and watched Elizabeth and Georgie in the kitchen. It was amazing to see Elizabeth take charge, but she still was so caring with Georgie. Anytime Georgie nicked herself, Elizabeth would stop what she was doing and tend to Georgie. She also had a way of helping Georgie relax when she became frustrated. When everything was in the oven and they were just cleaning up, I walked up to Elizabeth and slipped my arms around her waist.

"So you care about me do you?"

"What are you talking about? You already know that."

"well, my aunt was telling me about how you always take control unless trying to make a good impression." I told her and when I noticed her blushing, I quickly added, "I care about you too by the way."

She kissed my cheek and then we went to join the rest of the group in the living room while we waited for the food to be ready.

**A/N what could Elizabeth's past be? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N thank you for all the reviews. It made me want to get this chapter up quickly. I want to warn you I haven't read it over so it may be a bit rough. I am still looking for a beta so if you want to be it just email me. Thank you**

Elizabeth's POV (From waking up with William)

As I heard and felt the incessant ringing of my phone, I just wanted to yell at whoever was calling me. I felt so safe and warm and I didn't want to lose that feeling. When the ringing didn't stop I opened my eyes to find my phone and was a little surprised. I was wrapped in William's arms and we were on the couch. He was still sleeping. While I answered the phone I snuggled into William's arms more. He seemed to subconsciously tighten his hold on me which made me smile more.

"Hello."

"Elizabeth Bennet, where are you?" screamed my lovely sister Jane. It was then I realized that it was morning and I told Jane that I would be home by midnight.

"Janey I am sorry. William and I were watching movies last night and we fell asleep."

"Lizzy you scared me. I have been trying to reach you since I got up and saw you weren't home yet." I felt horrible for scaring her because she worries about everything and anything.

"Janey I am really sorry. We just fell asleep."

"Ok Lizzy. Now tell me how I went."

"It was the best. We cooked and watched movies all night. When I fell asleep, it was the best sleep I had ever gotten. I think I am in love with him already."

"Oh Lizzy, you deserve it, just promise me to be careful. I can't deal with you getting hurt again. I know that William is better than George but I still worry." She just had to mention him. What is shocking is that she worries about me when she doesn't even know the whole story. She only knows that I have restraining order against him. I know I will have to tell William everything but I can't even admit it to myself yet. I wish that Rich was back from overseas so I could talk to him about everything first.

"Janey, I am ok I promise, but I may not be home until late today. I want to spend the day with William. We haven't had much time just the two of us and I need it. Are ok with that?"

"Of course I am Lizzy. Just please text me throughout the day so I don't worry. I won't be home either. Charles is picking me up for a date today as well."

"I promise Janey. Now I should hang up so I can wake up William. I love ya sis and have fun with Charles."

"I love you too Lizzy and never do that to me again."

I hung up the phone and tried to figure out how to wake William up. I got the idea to just kiss him until he woke up so I turned to face him and was amazed at what I saw. William looked so relaxed and young. I realized how much he has had to deal with when I saw him looking so young in his sleep. I also noticed that he talks in his sleep and when he murmured my name I couldn't fight the smile anymore. I leaned into him and began to kiss his face. After doing this for about five minutes I saw a smile cross his face. He was awake and refusing to open his eyes. I giggled at that and told him I knew he was awake. I could tell by his response that he thought he was dreaming. I knew that I needed to tell him that I already talked to Jane so I did. He seemed surprised that I was awake long enough to tell Jane I was spending the day with him. As we were talking I realized that we hadn't even made plans to be together today and I just assumed we would be. I asked him if Georgiana was going to be back today. It was relief when he said she wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He seemed excited to go explore old town and he even asked me to join him for dinner at his aunt and uncle's house.

It worried me to meet his family, but I knew that I would not willingly go home anytime soon. I loved being with him and every minute we spent together made me fall in love with him even more. I was scared of being hurt again, but I kept telling myself that he was not George and he truly cared for me. I agreed to go to dinner with him as long as he made sure it was ok with his family first. When I left him to go shower and get ready for the day, I took the opportunity to take in my surroundings. When I was with William, I seemed to only have eyes for him, so I didn't really look at his home yesterday. I was amazed by what I saw, but at the same time I liked it. The house was beautiful. I could tell that it was more of a home than a house just by how warm everything was. It was a three story house with lots of windows and the house seemed to be on a private lot with a lot of land. I could see the campus in the distance, but he still had privacy. All the rooms seemed to be painted in earthy colors and the furniture, though expensive, was not gaudy. After looking around quickly, I jumped in the shower and hurriedly got ready. I kept telling myself that the quicker I was dressed the quicker I could return to William. When I grabbed the shirt that William set out for me, I had to smile. It was one of my favorite bands and it smelled like William.

I walked back to William and wrapped my arms around him while he was finishing his phone call. The voice on the other end seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Before he hung up, Georgiana demanded to speak to me and I was fighting back my laughter at the confused look on William's face.

"Hi Georgiana what's up?"

"Hi Elizabeth, I knew you were still there. Did you have a fun night with my brother?" I fought the urge to hide my face in William's chest when I answered her.

"Yes Georgiana I did."

"SO what did you two do last night?"

"We just had dinner and watched movies until we fell asleep. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing really just wanted to confirm my suspicions that you stayed with William all night. I am looking forward to introducing you to our family tonight. Have fun with William and I will see you later."

"Bye Georgiana, talk to you later."

With that I hung up the phone and let out my laughter. That girl is too observant for my own good. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hide from her or smack her. When William asked what Georgiana wanted. I told him the truth even about wanting to smack her or run and hide from her. After William ran up and got changed, we headed out to old town. Our first stop was Starbucks before we explored the antique shops. It was the best day I have had in a long time, walking down Front St. with William's arm around my waist and just spending time together. After awhile we went and got the cheese and wine to take to his aunt and uncle's then started the long drive to Del Mar. The entire drive we held hands and every so often I sang along to the radio. When we pulled up to the house I was nervous. Before me was a beautiful house that looked to be two stories. I could tell that there was a pool and a pond in the back as well as a bunch of orange trees. There were stairs that led up to the house and I was beginning to realize how well off William and his family were. My family had a lot of land but we weren't really rich. The land had been in our family for awhile and my dad refuses to sell it. I noticed that William was rubbing soothing circles on my hand and it helped me to relax. As long as I wasn't doing this alone and he was by side I would be fine. I looked up and saw Georgiana running up to us. I had to laugh at her eagerness.

"I think she missed you William."

Before William could respond, I was further surprised when Georgiana opened my door and attempted to pull m out of the car, ignoring William entirely.

"Apparently it wasn't me that she missed. Georgie, can you wait until she at least takes off her seat belt before you pull her out of the car?"

"Fine but hurry up Elizabeth and Will."

I looked at William and laughed. Once we were out of the car William put his arm around my waist and we followed my impatient sister into the house. I had a hard time keeping my laughter in. it was obvious that Georgiana was very impatient and I had no idea why.

"I think that your sister is a little impatient today. What do you think William?"

"I think you are right. I wonder why."

"Who knows what is going on inside her head. We better follow her."

William grabbed the wine and cheese from the car and took my hand as we followed Georgiana into the house. When we walked in I was surprised by what I was seeing. Standing in the sitting room was Rich. On top of that, he was smiling. I couldn't believe that my friend and someone I saw as a big brother was standing in this house. When William let go of my hand to give the wine and cheese to his aunt, who I haven't even glanced at yet, I walked up to Richard and hugged him. I totally forgot about the fact that I was there with William for a minute and that this was his family's home. I was still getting over my shock of seeing Rich when he broke through my thoughts.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing with my cousin?" said Richard. This shocked me even more. William was Richard's cousin? How did I not know that and, more importantly, why was this such a shock to Rich?

"Richard, I didn't know that William was your cousin. This is amazing. I met William at a party awhile ago then ended up having a few classes with him as well." As I was telling Rich this, I looked at William and could tell that he was losing the battle with his jealousy. Before the jealousy could take over, I walked back over to him took his hand. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the possessiveness and jealousy making his hold a bit tighter than normal, until he looked at his family's shocked looks.

"Ok what is going on here? Why does everyone look so shocked and how do you know Richard, Elizabeth?" said Georgiana. This caused everyone to laugh and look at her a bit shocked at her outburst. I knew I had to explain what was going on so I turned around in William's arms and began to explain.

"Well I know Richard and his family. My dad and his dad have been friends for years. We see each other all the time but I didn't realize that the William and Georgie he told me about all the time were you two."

"Wait a minute, you are that Lizzy. The one that was so stubborn that she broke her arm because she refused to let Richard help her climb down from a tree house when the ladder broke?"

When William asked about that story I quickly glanced at Rich and realized he probably didn't tell the whole story. He had a worried look on his face. I couldn't help but tell William that Richard was the reason the ladder broke in the first place.

"Yes that was me and I cannot believe he told you that story, but I bet he didn't tell you that he was the reason the ladder broke."

"Actually, no he didn't mention that little piece of information. I am not even going to ask how that happened though."

Georgie still looked stunned and the only reaction we could get from her was a blink. I was beginning to get worried so I poked her and she jumped. We all began laughing and went to sit throughout the room. While William led me to the sofa, I took the opportunity to look around the room. It had one wall lined with windows that looked out onto the massive front lawn and the rest of the room was lined with bookshelves and stereo equipment. I could tell that this room was occupied by Richard and his dad the most. They were the ones that loved to read. When William and I sat down, I snuggled up to him. I could tell he was still fighting with his jealousy and he had no reason to be, but I was trying to help him. I looked over at Richard and saw the worry and happiness in his eyes. When I was about Georgiana's age, Richard started telling me stories about William in such a way that I think he wanted to set us up. I think he would have done it immediately if George didn't happen.

"So I am guessing from how you two are acting, that you are together. How did that happen, Darcy?"

"Well we met at a party a while ago and ended up talking all night. The next morning, Charles and I had to leave before we could exchange numbers. I went searching for her in the park every day with Georgie or on my own but never found her. During the first day of classes, I walked into one of them and there she was. We have been together ever since."

I had to laugh at how he edited the story of Georgiana's sneakiness. I had told Richard the full story a week ago, but I know that he wanted to hear it from William.

"William, that isn't even the whole story. The day before classes started I met Georgie in the park. We began talking and somehow she figured out that I was the person that William was looking for but she didn't tell me. She asked me to eat lunch with her and her brother the next day and I agreed. When I met William again in class, we didn't know that his sneaky sister had already planned for us to meet again and I was trying to think of ways to ditch Georgie so I could spend time with William, but that ended up being unnecessary. Oh, and Charles is dating my sister now as well."

"I still can't believe my surprise was ruined like that," said a sulky Georgiana.

I fought my laughter at Georgiana's statement because I knew that she was still not over her shock today.

"Now Georgie, why were you so impatient for us to get inside?" William asked her, trying to fight back his laughter.

"Well, I was really looking forward to everyone meeting Elizabeth, but she already knows everyone it seems."

We all laughed and William pulled me closer to him. I was still shocked that my dad's best friend was William's uncle. After a few moments, I looked up at William and he seemed to be glaring at Richard. I started to wonder what he was thinking about. I wanted to pull him from his thoughts so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled at how lucky I was to have this amazing man. I looked up at Richard and saw he was worried. I knew that it was more than just William he was worried about. After everything that happened with George, I went to him and told him the full story. He is the only one that really knows. I knew he was worried I told William and I just shook my head before mouthing to him, "later." He nodded slightly and looked at William again.

"I have to ask, how did you not realize who was here when we pulled up Elizabeth?" I knew this question was going to come up eventually. It is difficult for me to confess that fact that my father, who is my hero, doesn't leave our home, even to visit old friends.

"Well, I have never actually been to this house. My dad hates to leave home. He is practically agoraphobic so they always came to our house. We live out in the winery area and have a lot of land there so all the stories you heard from Richard were probably from around that area. Richard what stories did you tell by the way?"

Everyone laughed at that and Richard refused to answer me but did promise that it wasn't any of the ones I swore him to secrecy about. This relieved me of some worry but I wasn't sure about how much of that I could trust. Richard had seen me at my most embarrassing moments and at my lowest points. He truly was like a big brother to me.

"Elizabeth, will you come with me to the kitchen so we can help my aunt cook? William told me about your skills and I am still learning?"

I knew that Georgiana was giving William a chance to talk to Richard. I knew it had to happen so I followed Georgie and her aunt into the kitchen. I heard Richard's laughter as I walked out. Once in the kitchen, Ellen pulled me into a hug and fought her laughter.

"I am so glad that you are the one he mentioned earlier. I thought it was you when he told me your name but I wasn't sure. Now let's show Georgiana how to cook."

"Ok what are we making by the way?"

"We are making Richard's favorite, vegetarian enchiladas."

"Ok, Georgiana why don't you grab a knife and the cutting board. You can chop the veggies. Ellen since you make the best sauce for it, can you do that please?" I looked up at her with my puppy dog pout that she can never refuse. I wasn't surprised when she just laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course I will."

I think I heard her murmur "Elizabeth queen of the kitchen is back" but I am not sure. I know that it was a joke between her and my dad that when I was in a kitchen I took over, even if it wasn't my kitchen. Before I could respond to her, I heard Georgiana hiss. I looked over and saw that she had nicked herself, what looked like a few times so I went and got the band-aids to help her. I then turned to pull out everything else we needed for the enchiladas when I heard William and Richard walk in.

"She always does this. I think it is because the kitchen is her domain at her parents' house so when she gets into one she takes over. I have learned to just stand back and follow directions. She is more stubborn than anyone I have ever met." I was silently laughing at this comment from Ellen. What she didn't realize is that William had seen me in the kitchen but I did not take over. I saw the love and respect he held for Mrs. Reynolds and I wanted her to like because of it.

"What do you mean she takes over? Yesterday she conceded control to Mrs. Reynolds."

That seemed to shock Ellen and her husband majorly.

"You mean she didn't push her aside at all?"

I had to fight my sarcastic remark at that. Ellen was shocked and my sarcasm would not have helped.

"No. she just followed directions given to her, why?"

"She must really like you. You told her that Mrs. Reynolds was like a mother to you didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Why? You guys are confusing me."

"She wanted to make a good impression on someone that means a lot to you. She only does that if she truly cares about someone. You are lucky."

I refused to turn around at that, trying to hide my blush. Why did Ellen have to say that? When my blush calmed down, I turned and took the veggies that Georgiana had already cut up and put them in a bowl to the side. I noticed that she nicked herself again and grabbed the Band-aids for her. I could tell that Georgiana was getting frustrated with herself so I just told her to relax. I mentioned that when I was first learning to cook, I cut myself so many times that my dad refused to let my use anything sharper than a butter knife for three months. She laughed and seemed to relax. Once everything was in the oven, I felt William walk up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So you care about me do you?"

"What are you talking about? You already know that."

"Well, my aunt was telling me about how you always take control unless trying to make a good impression." He told me and I blushed. He seemed to notice so he quickly added, "I care about you too by the way."

I smiled a kissed his cheek as we went to and joined the rest of the party to wait for the food to be ready. I knew that Richard wanted to talk to me, but I also knew it had to be in private. I sat on the love seat next to William and avoided looking at Richard. I noticed that Ellen and Matt were smiling at me and William. I know that they were happy to see us together. After a few minutes, Richard got annoyed with me avoiding him.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I knew I couldn't say no so resigned to it.

"Fine, Richard. Lead the way."

Before we left the room I kissed William's cheek and whispered, "I will be right back." Then I turned and followed Richard to the other room. I was unsurprised by him leading me back into the kitchen. He knew that I was most comfortable in the kitchen if I couldn't be surrounded by books or outside. Before we said anything I took the opportunity to admire the kitchen again. It amazed me how it was set up. There was an island in the middle that had storage and a sink. Along the walls were the counter and more cabinets with an electric stove. Against the bay window were another sink and the dishwasher. On the other side of the kitchen from the sink were the double ovens and the microwave. It was my dream kitchen and I immediately relaxed as I watched Richard fidget with what to say.

"Elizabeth, have you told William about George?"

I was shocked that he came right out and said it. I admit that I flinched a bit when he said George.

"No Rich, I haven't told him. I know I need to but I don't know how. You are the only one that knows the whole story. It was hard enough telling you. I am scared to tell him. How can I tell him about what George did to me?"

By the time I was finished, I had tears streaming down my face. Richard was hugging me trying to comfort me, but I was scared. I wasn't scared of William, I was scared of telling him about George and how William would react. I know that William is really protective of those he cares for, and I don't want him to do anything that could get him hurt.

"I know you are worried, but he needs to know what happened. Also, I am not the only one that knows what happened." I was about ready to scream at him before I saw his pleading look. I stayed quiet and let him continue, "Something happened this summer that made me tell my mom and dad about it. If you need us, we will be there to help you tell William. I think you need to tell him soon though."

"Why should I tell him soon? What happened this summer?"

"You should tell him because I can tell that you love him and he loves you. I can't tell you what happened this summer, not yet because it isn't my story to tell."

I was getting annoyed that he was keeping something from me, but I understood what he meant. I noticed he had walked out and still I stayed there thinking about all he said. After a bit, I saw Ellen walk in. She took one look at me and wrapped me up in a hug. I had always looked at her as my mother, more so than my real mom, and broke down again. I could tell she knew what Richard and I talked about.

"Lizzy, I know that you are having trouble with this, but William needs to know. Please tell him what happened. He is so worried right now. I had to practically tie him to his seat for him to not come here after Richard returned. He needs to know what is going on." I knew she was right, but I was still scared. I nodded my head and calmed down.

"Ellen, can I do this after we eat? I think Georgiana needs to know too and I can't tell them on my own. I need you guys to help me, please?"

"Of course Lizzy. Now go wash your face and I will meet you in the dining room because the timer just went off."

I laughed and turned to go wash my face. I knew that William was worried and seeing the evidence of me crying would just make it worse. After I got rid of all the evidence I could, I walked into the dining room to see a very anxious William. Before I could take another step, he ran up to me and wrapped me up into a much needed hug. It took all my control not to break down again.

"Are you ok? Richard wouldn't tell me what was going on. I was worried."

I nodded and told him that I would explain everything after dinner. He led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me. Once I was seated, he took the chair next to me and grabbed my hand. I had to smile at the worried looks he and Georgiana were exchanging. Dinner was rather quiet. I knew that everyone was worried about what was to come, but no one more than I. I hoped that William wouldn't react horribly to my past and my fears. I looked to Rich and nodded my head. I knew he was wondering if I was ok. I know that his mom probably told him that I was going to tell William after dinner. When everyone had finished eating, I took the opportunity to stall by gathering all the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Ellen saw right through me and told me to just leave them on the counter. When I came back out, my hands were shaking and I was having trouble hiding it.

"Can we go to the other room for this?"

Richard led everyone into the living room and poured us all a glass of port. I was grateful when he left the bottle near me and William. I had a feeling we would both need more than one to get through this.

"Georgiana, I know that you are a bit confused about everything, but I think you need to hear this just as much as William does. I have never told anyone besides Richard, because it was very traumatic."

"Elizabeth, I am not sure what is going on, but I can tell that you are scared. I can also tell that my aunt and uncle know so I am guessing Richard told them. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you are my friend and William and I care about you."

I smiled at Georgiana for that and hugged her. I then went over and sat next to William. "William this is going to be hard for me to tell, and I think even harder for you to hear, but you have a right to know."

"Elizabeth nothing you say will change how I feel about you. Like Georgie said, we care about you." I hugged him and kept my arms wrapped around him as I took a deep breath. I felt William tighten his hold on me and everyone was silent while I figured out how to tell William and Georgiana about George Wickham and his abusive treatment of me and my sister Lydia.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but the next part will take me a little bit to write and make it work out well. Please review **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I am surprised at how fast i finished this but know that this is not edited much. when i finished writing it i immediately posted it too worried that i would go through and change the whole thing. if anyone has any input or changes they want let me know and i will try to do it. **

Elizabeth's POV

I took a deep breath and realized it would be best to start from the beginning. "When I was younger, about 16, Lydia was all excited because we heard that there would be a parade for people in the military and their families. Even as a preteen she had a thing for men in uniform. She made me promise to go with her because our dad wouldn't let her go without either me or Jane and Jane was on a class trip at the time. I agreed to go only after I talked to Richard about going with us. I had a gut feeling that we shouldn't go on our own. It turns out I should have listened to that feeling, but Lydia was very demanding about going. The day of the parade, Richard called and said that he would meet us there because something came up. I was very tempted to just wait for him to come get us, but Lydia was annoying me too much. We got in my car and drove to old town, where the parade was being held. I was surprised that we were able to find a spot so quickly, but pushed it aside when I saw a few of Lydia's friends nearby. When the parade began, I made sure that my phone was in my hand so that I could feel it go off when Richard arrived. Lydia had begun to talk to a guy in the group, who freaked me out a bit. I don't know how else to describe it." I shuddered as I thought about that first meeting with Wickham. I wish I had listened to my instincts but I didn't and, now Lydia and I are still dealing with the repercussions of that. I would never forgive myself for what Lydia went through.

"before I could think about it too much, Richard had texted me that he was not going to make it. I told him he would have to make it up to me later on and walked over to Lydia to let her know. As soon as I said Richard's name, the guy that Lydia was with seemed to devote all his attention to me and Lydia. I didn't think anything of at the time and just thought that he was trying to hook up with one of us. I made it clear that Lydia was only 12 and he should leave her alone, but Lydia wouldn't stop trying to get his attention. I learned that he was newly enlisted and that was all it took for Lydia to fall for him. I ignored Wickham for the most part and just watched the parade, but Lydia was another story. It seemed that the more Wickham tried to get my attention the more Lydia tried to get his. I hoped that Lydia would realize that he wasn't paying her any attention but it was in vain. By the end of the parade, she managed to slip him our home number and got him to talk to her while ignoring me. When we left, he tried to follow us to our car, but I managed to get Lydia to agree to go to a nearby restaurant for food. When we finally arrived at home, Jane told me that I had a message from someone named George and that he left his number for me to call him back. Lydia was furious and refused to acknowledge me for a few months. I decided not to call Wickham back, but I didn't take into consideration the fact that he could call again. He called the house the next day and my mom answered the phone." I was close to tears at this point. Lydia and I had never been close but George Wickham brought us closer through this incident. I knew in order for William to understand what happened next I needed to explain my mother's behavior a bit.

"One thing you should know about my mother is that she has made it obvious that I am her least favorite and that she would love it if I was not around. Even at the age of sixteen, she was trying to get me married and out of the house. When Jane gave me the message about Wickham, I told her and everyone else to just tell him I wasn't available because I had no intention of talking to him, but my mom ignored this. When he called the following day, she told him she would get me and she actually tracked me down in my father's study to answer the phone. She refused to tell me who was on the phone so I had no choice but to answer it. When I discovered it was Wickham, I was furious with my mother. I tried to get off the phone as quickly as possible, but nothing worked. I finally ended up just hanging up on him and then going back to my father to tell him what occurred. He was upset with my mother as well but he didn't know what to do. The same thing occurred for the rest of the week until I started to look forward to the calls. I realize now that was his plan. He was after me for two reasons, my connection to Richard and my lack of interest in him. Every conversation, he asked me out and eventually I gave in. at first he was the perfect gentleman. He seemed to want to spoil me, but this didn't last for long. After we had been seeing each other for about a month, he wanted to be exclusive. I wasn't ready for that and I told him so. He didn't like my response and grabbed my arm hard. He ended up twisting my wrist just short of breaking it. When I still wouldn't give in and I was in tears, he seemed to have realized what he did. He apologized and took me to get my wrist looked at. I thought it would be a onetime deal but I was wrong. For a month he continually asked me to be exclusive. I kept saying no, but he didn't like it. He wasn't physically abusive during that time and I was glad. After a month, he seemed to accept my answer and stopped asking. I didn't think anything of it and was just relieved that he stopped asking. I didn't realize that there was a different reason for his stopping and it had to do with Lydia. It seems that he took my refusals as a reason to pursue my 12 year old sister. She was overjoyed and knew to keep it from the family since he was 18. She didn't know that he was dating me while seeing her."

I had to stop at this point to gather myself together to tell the worst of it. I still can't believe that anyone would do what he did to a 12 year old and I didn't know that he was responsible until later.

"This is the really hard part. One day when Lydia had come home from what we all thought was a friend's house, she was beaten up and her clothes were ripped. I was the only one home and she still wasn't talking to me but I dragged her to the emergency room and called my parents on the way. Once we were there, and she was begin examined by the doctor I found out what happened. Her boyfriend had raped her. What I didn't know was that her boyfriend was Wickham and she refused to identify him so they took all the evidence and her statement. She was so scared of him that she didn't even tell the officers who it was, but she seemed to rely heavily on me. When we left the hospital and got home, she didn't say a word to anyone and refused to release my hand. When she went to sleep she would have nightmares and kept coming to my room when she woke up. Eventually I just let her sleep in my room all night. It seemed to help her and I saw my baby sister slowly start to return to herself. While I was helping her recover as much as I could, I was still seeing Wickham. When he asked me to be exclusive again, I told him no because I wasn't ready and my sister needed me. My response seemed to make him snap. He hit me repeatedly. I ended up with a broken arm, cracked rib, black eye, and a split lip. The only reason he stopped was that Lydia had happened to stop in and called the cops. She was in tears and screaming for me and finally threw herself at Wickham to get him off me. He just laughed and yelled 'you still haven't learned have you, you stupid girl' at her. That was when it clicked. He was the one to hurt my little sister. When the cops arrived, he tried to run away but I had managed to stop him. When Lydia and I were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital I managed to get her to promise to tell the cops what happened to her, everything including who was responsible. She agreed as long as I was with her as she did it. I promised to stay with her and made her promise not to leave my side at the hospital. The only time she did was when I went to get x-rays. The cops arrived and I told them what happened and they had Lydia tell what she witnessed. I noticed that one of the cops was the same as the cop who had questioned Lydia before so I asked her if she could stay so we could talk to her about another case she had. She smiled and agreed. When the others left, Lydia told her about Wickham being responsible for her rape a few months before. The cop took her statement and left. At that point, Jane and my mom had arrived. When they saw the condition I was in, Jane was in tears, but my mom was silent. I didn't realize then that Jane had stepped out of the room and called Richard. She knew that I was close to breaking down and I would need him. When he arrived, Jane led my mom from the room and I broke. I told him everything, with the help of Lydia. Richard then informed me that he knew Wickham and that Wickham had a grudge against him. I still have no clue what that was but I realized that my connection to Richard is what encouraged Wickham. After a few weeks, we hadn't heard from the cops and I noticed that Wickham kept popping up at places that Lydia and I frequented. I told Richard and he looked into it. After a week he told me that there didn't seem to be any record of either case involving me and Lydia. I was shocked and scared. I went to the station with my hospital records and Lydia's and pressed charges on Wickham. The police chief seemed shocked that nothing was done and that they had no record of the incidents. When I informed him of the name of the officer he was furious. Officer Younge was immediately called in and when confronted she was fired. It seems that she purposely lost the files and all the evidence collected was contaminated. After everything that both my sister and I went through, the man responsible wasn't convicted and began stalking and harassing me. Richard helped me get a restraining order against him and I had recently heard that is now in jail for harming another in the same manner. When it goes to trial Lydia and I are already planning on testifying on the victims behalf, but we don't know any details of it."

I was surprised when I looked at Georgiana and saw the fear and understanding in her eyes. William's hold on me seemed to tighten the more I told him, but he too was watching Georgiana more than me. When I looked around, I noticed that everyone was watching her. What shocked me the most was the look on Ellen's face, it was pure shock.

"Richard you never told us that it was Wickham that did it to Elizabeth. Now I understand your reaction a bit more." Said Ellen looking at Richard. This just confused me even more.

"What do you mean? Reaction to what?"

"Well Elizabeth I think it is my turn to tell you a bit more about what happened last summer." Darcy told me as he watched Georgiana. It was then that I remembered William telling me that Georgiana had been through a terrible time over the summer but he didn't tell me too many details. I was beginning to understand the look on everyone's face.

"No, don't tell me that the victim was Georgiana." I didn't want to believe it but the look I received from Georgiana and William told me that it was true. I immediately got up and went to Georgiana. I pulled her into a hug and pulled her to the couch that I was sharing with William. I knew that she needed her brother and so did I.

"Elizabeth, I didn't tell them who it was because I didn't want to totally betray your trust but they needed to know why I reacted the way I did. I will explain that after William tells you what happened." Richard explained to me and I had a feeling I knew how he reacted without him even telling me. I just nodded my head and turned to William.

"Elizabeth one thing that will explain everything about Wickham's reaction to you knowing Richard is my connection to him," began William. "Growing up, his father was a business associate and good friend with mine. George and I practically grew up together, but about ten years ago his father's business was failing because his dad was in and out of the hospital. Before he went completely bankrupt, Mr. Wickham died from cancer and my dad became George's guardian. George did not take his father's death well and ended up falling in with some bad people. He hid all this from my father and as a result my dad kept paying all his bills. I distanced myself from George and let Richard know what I was seeing. Richard confronted George and even told my dad what was going on. Since Richard had evidence, my dad began watching what George did more closely and wouldn't give him money as easily as before. When my parents died, George thought that my dad would have left him part of the company, which he did but under the condition that he abided by certain rules. Within a week he decided he would rather have money than have to follow rules laid out by a dead man, so he signed away his rights to the company and took five million dollars instead. He blamed Richard and myself for the fact that he couldn't do what he wanted. I knew that he had joined the military because he gambled the money away rather quickly but I didn't know anything other than that. I wish I kept tabs on him not only to have protected you but also Georgiana. The victim that you heard about is Georgiana but I saved her before he was able to rape her."

I was relieved to hear that but scared about what she did have happen to her.

"Last summer, Georgiana went to downtown San Diego on a school excursion with a teacher and some other graduates as their senior trip. What I just now confirmed was that the teacher had a prior acquaintance with Wickham. It was a Mrs. Younge. On the trip, Wickham managed to meet with Georgiana on multiple occasions. He convinced her to begin dating him and after a couple weeks, he got her to be exclusive. As soon as that occurred he changed, at least that is how Georgiana described it." At this I could feel Georgiana shaking.

"Will let me tell it, I need to be the one to tell her. Please?" I was shocked at the strength I heard in Georgiana's voice and proud of her.

"Ok Georgie but if it gets difficult I will help."

"Thank you Will. When we became exclusive, George became very possessive. If I so much as looked at another guy, even if it was a friend, he would get mad at me. He didn't hit me at first but eventually he got so mad that he hit me. The first time it occurred was because I refused to sleep with him and told him that I had to go out with my group. He said that I was cheating on him with one of the guys in the group and when I denied it he smacked me. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him so hard that I had no choice but to do it. I was scared. The next day he apologized and I believed him. That was a mistake. A week later he tried to get me to stay at his hotel for the night. I told him no and he began to hit me. He also was trying to rip my clothes off me. At that time Will walked into the room and saved me. I was so happy to see Will that I didn't even realize that Richard was there as well. Richard took one look at me and at George and he tackled George and proceeded to beat him until Will pulled him off. When the police arrived, I gave them my statement and they took me to the hospital and George into custody. I ended up with a bruised rib, a broken arm and some other cuts and bruises." Georgiana told me her experience with tears running down her face but with such determination that I knew she had practiced many times, most likely for the trial. I hugged her and wiped her tears away.

"I am glad that your brother and Richard got to you before he could do anything more to you. Lydia is not totally recovered, but I am the only one that can tell. She is good at hiding it. I want you to know that when you have to face him again, you will not be alone. Not only will you have your family but Lydia and I will be there. I think that you should meet her soon. I will get her to stay with me and Jane in a few days."

"I would like that Elizabeth. I am glad to know that you will be there when I have to face him again. The lawyer told me that there were two previous victims that were going to testify against him and I am glad to know that it means you will be able to be with me when it happens."

I pulled her in for another hug and turned to Richard, "Your reaction doesn't surprise me. I remember how hard it was for you not to hunt him down after I told you what happened to me, but why didn't you tell me your history with him?"

"I didn't know the first part of your meeting with him. At the time it didn't occur to me that he went after you because of your connection to me. If I had known that I wouldn't have let anything stop me from hunting him down."

I just smiled and shook my head at his protectiveness. Richard truly was the big brother I never had. I looked up at William and saw that he was blaming himself for Georgiana's experience and it looked like for mine too.

"William, stop it right now. You are not responsible for what happened. Wickham is the only one at fault. I know that you feel guilty for what Georgiana went through and I can see that you feel the same way after hearing my story. I didn't tell you what happened for any reason other than to let you know what I went through and why I may seem a little off at times. I tend to be a bit paranoid and closed off at weird times. It is a protective instinct, and Richard pointed out to me that you needed to know so you wouldn't freak out."

"I am glad you told me Elizabeth, but I am still at fault for not dealing with him sooner and for not keeping tabs on him so he wouldn't be able to harm you in the first place."

I just shook my head and got up and sat on his lap. I knew that nothing I said would get through to him, but I needed him to see that I didn't blame him at all. I wrapped my hands around his neck and just rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I knew that Ellen, Matt, and Richard were watching us but I didn't care. After a bit, I looked up and saw Georgiana smiling at me and her brother so I took the opportunity to pull her into the hug and then stuck my tongue out at Richard. This managed to do exactly what I hoped, everyone began to laugh and the dreary mood evaporated. For the rest of the evening, I sat between William and Georgiana on the couch, and we just talked. Eventually I heard my phone beep and knew that it was a text message. I pulled it out and wasn't too surprised to see a message from Jane wondering where I was. It was only then I actually realized how late it was. I quickly sent back a response that I would be home in about an hour and I would explain everything then. I turned to William and smiled, "I hate to do this but we should go. Jane is worried."

"Of course. I didn't even realize how late it was till you got that message. We should head back, but," turning to Ellen and Matt William continued, "we will be back soon."

I got up and hugged Richard, Ellen and Matt before turning to Georgiana.

"Georgiana I know that you are staying here for a bit longer but know I am only a phone call away if you need me." I told her and made her promise to call me the next day. I then said good-bye and hugged her as I turned to William. He put his arm around my waist and walked me out to the car. I couldn't believe all that had occurred in on evening and I still had to tell Jane.

**A/N: the next chapter will be telling Jane what occurred and will then skip ahead to lydia and Georgiana meeting.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update but i had a lot going on. I will try to update again later this week. thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and favorites.**

William's POV

Throughout dinner I could tell that Elizabeth was worried about whatever was going on. I could tell that everyone knew but me and Georgie. Aunt Ellen was watching Elizabeth as closely as she was watching Georgie and me. When we were finished eating, I noticed that Elizabeth was trying to stall by taking the plates in, but Aunt Ellen wouldn't let that happen. The truth was the more she stalled and looked frightened the more concerned I became. I knew that it had to be something big with how Richard had warned me, but I was hoping it just amounted to a broken heart. I wish that was all it was, but it wasn't. When Elizabeth began talking about her sister Lydia I was shocked to hear the concern in her voice. The night we first met she made it seem like Lydia was a very immature girl who she loved but had trouble tolerating. I realize now that she was concerned about Lydia's behavior and wasn't sure how to help her. When she mentioned that Richard was unable to make it, I saw Richard hang his head in shame. I didn't realize why until Elizabeth said Wickham's name. I couldn't believe it. How could George Wickham keep popping up? I know that the only attraction he had for Elizabeth was the fact that she knows Richard and I was beginning to understand her worry about Lydia. After saving Georgiana and learning that she was not his first victim, I realized what a danger he truly is to younger girls and Lydia seems to be his type.

As Elizabeth was telling us how she tried to avoid the phone calls I was proud of her but I knew that something bad was coming. I couldn't believe that her mom practically delivered Elizabeth into his clutches. What kind of a woman ignores their daughter's wishes that way? I was shocked when I heard that he had twisted her wrist but she still saw him, but that was nothing compared to what she told me happened to Lydia. He succeeded with Lydia where he failed with Georgie. What was even more shocking was that Wickham kept seeing Elizabeth. I am proud of her for telling him no and knowing that her sister needed her, but I couldn't believe that she paid for it with so many injuries. What I didn't understand was how he wasn't in jail for it. I didn't have long to wait to find out that it was Mrs. Younge's doing. I knew she had been a cop before she was a teacher but I didn't know why she wasn't a cop any longer. To hear that she had protected Wickham in such a way made me furious. I was plotting ways to get her behind bars as well. When Elizabeth finished her story, I was shocked. She had been through so much and I think that is where she gets her strength from but I wish I was there to protect her.

I knew I had to tell Elizabeth more about what happened with Georgiana. She was going to find out no matter what. I am impressed that she is going to testify against George Wickham without knowing anything about what happened or who the victim is. I began to tell the story and was very impressed when Georgie decided to tell it instead. It warmed my heart to see Elizabeth support her when she was finished telling the story. The fact that she made a point of telling Georgie that she would be there for her no matter what and even wanted to introduce her to Lydia, made me fall in love with her even more. I am worried about Georgie meeting Lydia though. It seems like she isn't the most mature person and I don't want Georgie to think that is ok, but she needs to know she isn't alone.

When we were leaving, I was trying to figure out how I was going to leave this amazing woman at her apartment and go home. I kept quiet until we got out to the car, "Elizabeth I don't think I can leave you tonight."

"I don't want you to leave. Will you stay with me tonight? I need to tell Jane everything and I want you there with me."

"I will be there. Does she know the whole story about what happened to you and Lydia?"

"No. I am the only one, besides Richard, that knows the whole story there. I didn't want to worry anyone else and Lydia didn't want them to treat her any differently. As far as our family knows, I am the only one who suffered at his hands and I never told Jane the whole story of that. Since you have met Jane, I don't need to explain why that is too much. I truly didn't want Jane to worry about me and by only telling her part of it, I am able to protect her from the cold truth. She has the tendency to only see the good in people and I try my hardest to make sure she can keep that tendency."

"That is very sweet of you and I can understand why you do it, especially having met Jane." Listening to her earlier and now talking about Jane, I wonder if she has anyone that she can confide in, or if she is like me and tends to keep most stuff to herself.

After a bit we pulled up to her place and she led me in. When we walked into the place, I wasn't surprised to see Jane waiting in the kitchen for us. I could tell that she had been worried as well.

"Hi Janey, How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, but I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh at the expression Jane gave her.

"Elizabeth Bennet, do you know how worried I have been?"

That was Elizabeth's limit it seemed, and mine as well. We both began to laugh. Jane just kept glaring at us which made Elizabeth laugh harder. After a bit I was able to stop laughing and apologized to Jane.

"Jane it is my fault that we are so late. We fell asleep watching movies last night and I didn't want to part with your sister today so I took her with me to dinner with my aunt and uncle. I am sorry we worried you but we were having a good time and got to talking. It turns out that your family knows my aunt and uncle really well."

"Janey it was a shock to walk into his family's house and see Richard, Matt, and Ellen Fitzwilliam. I am sorry that we worried you but I ended up being convinced to tell William about George Wickham so it took a bit."

When Elizabeth mentioned George Wickham, Jane paled and I knew then that Jane worried about Elizabeth just as much as anyone worried about Elizabeth. It made me worry a little less about Jane's reaction to everything. I knew that Elizabeth was worried about telling Jane why she was going to have Lydia stay with them, but from the look on Jane's face she would understand and encourage it.

"Wait, William is related to the Fitzwilliam's? How did we not know that?" Jane asked with shock lacing her voice. I had difficulty holding in a chuckle and tried to cover it with a laugh. I don't think I was successful because she glared at me and Elizabeth smirked.

"I am not sure how that happened but it is true. Now let's go sit in the living room and we will tell you all."

I was still trying to figure out exactly what to tell Jane since I knew that Elizabeth hadn't mentioned Lydia's involvement with Wickham. When we sat down, I made sure that Elizabeth and I were sitting together and turned to her. I knew that she could tell what I was trying to ask, "Can we mention Lydia?" Elizabeth slightly shook her head no and then nodded.

"Well, to start off there is something that I never really told you but I am sure you probably guessed it. Lydia told me that the person who raped her a few years ago was George Wickham. She only told me this after she walked in on him trying to do the same to me." Elizabeth began. Before she could continue I glanced at Jane and she had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head.

"I knew that Lydia was raped but I never realized that it was by George. I figured it was one of her old friends since she seemed to shield herself from all of them after what happened. Now that I think about it though, I should have realized because of how protective you became over her and how close you two have become, but what does that have to do with anything?" I held Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it so that she would know I was going to tell this part. I could tell how hard it was for her to say even that much and I wanted to make it as easy for her as possible.

"After dinner, Richard and Aunt Ellen convinced Elizabeth to tell me what had happened to her. As she was telling her story, I realized that I had to tell her my sister's as well. It turns out that her experience was very similar to what happened to Georgiana at the beginning of the summer. What shocked me even more was that the person who harmed Georgiana was the same that harmed Elizabeth and Lydia. You see George Wickham and I grew up together but we had a falling out shortly after my parents passed away. He has hated me for a long time and Richard as well. When he had the opportunity to harm someone close to us, it seems that he took it."

I felt Elizabeth curl up closer to me and wrap her arms around my waist as I was telling Jane. It made it easier for me to tell Jane the story, but when I looked at Elizabeth, I saw the tears streaming down her face so I pulled her even closer and held her while I looked at Jane. I was surprised to see Jane crying as well. Before anyone could say anything else, Jane walked over and hugged both Elizabeth and I.

"Lizzy, why didn't you tell me what happened to Lydia before?"

"Janey, Lydia didn't want anyone to know. The only reason I knew was because I figured it out by her reaction to seeing Wickham trying to harm me. When it was time to return home from the hospital, Lydia asked me not to tell anyone in the family and I agreed. The only reason I am telling you now is because I wanted to make sure you would be okay with me inviting her to stay here in a few weeks so that she could meet Georgiana and William. I think that Georgiana and Lydia will be able to help each other heal. Are you ok with that?"

"Lizzy of course I am, but you should tell Lydia about this. I don't think it would be good to wait and she should be warned that they and I know everything. Also, make sure to tell mom and dad before asking Lydia. You know that it wouldn't go over well if you didn't check with them first."

I started laughing at Jane's statement about their parents. From everything that Elizabeth has told me about them, I could tell that Elizabeth was planning on bypassing them and going directly to Lydia. When I saw the look that Jane gave Elizabeth, I knew that she had guessed that as well. Elizabeth actually pouted at Jane and sighed. I just leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering that she should listen to Jane's advice.

"Fine it seems I am outnumbered. I will call dad now and let him know before talking to Lydia, but I will not talk to mom about that. Dad will have to deal with her."

She turned to me and kissed my cheek while she walked into the other room to call her dad. I smiled at her and turned to Jane. I was surprised to see her looking at me sternly and was a little afraid about what was coming.

"William, I can tell that you care about Lizzy a great deal and I am glad to see that but I am worried about how fast everything seems to be going between the two of you. Now I will tell you this, you hurt her or push her to far and not only will you have Lizzy to deal with but you will have to deal with Richard, me and our father. Please do not hurt her. I really do not want to act on the threat."

"Jane, do not worry about that. I have no intention of you or Richard having to act on the threats you have both issued. Yes Richard has already threatened me as well. I am going to tell you something that I haven't even told Elizabeth yet, I love her. I believe I fell for her that first night and now I am just falling more in love with her the longer I am around her. I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with her, but I also know that we have not known each other long so I am in no hurry. When she fell asleep in my arms last night, it felt like she belonged there and it was one of the best nights I had ever spent."

The shock on Jane's face was quickly turned to a smile as she heard and saw the sincerity in my voice. I was a little surprised myself when I realized that I had just confessed everything I felt to Elizabeth's sister when I hadn't even said as much to my cousin. Jane just hugged me and went back to her seat as we talked about different things until Elizabeth returned. For the rest of the evening we watched a movie and just hung out. When Elizabeth began to drift off to sleep I suggested she go to bed and she made sure that I stayed with her. Jane didn't seem shocked when I followed Elizabeth and she just went to her own room. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her and a smile on my face. Just as I was drifting off I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep without her in my arms again.

After that night, Elizabeth and I were practically inseparable. We either stayed at my place or hers. The first morning Elizabeth told me that she never wanted to sleep without me. It made me so happy to know that she felt the same way as I did and so I was never without her. As the weeks passed, I began to worry about what would happen when Lydia would be staying with them. After a bit, Elizabeth finally got me to voice my concern and she just shook her head and laughed then explained that they had a spare room for when their sisters stayed with them so nothing would need to change. I was happy to hear that but I knew that we couldn't spend every night at her house. I decided that when the time came we would figure it out, especially since she didn't seem to worry about it.

While Elizabeth and I were getting closer, so were Charles and Jane. They were together every day after classes and spent almost every night together. When I asked Charles how Caroline had reacted he had a sheepish smile on his face. What he said next shocked me, "I hadn't told Caroline about Jane yet. Anytime I am not at home I say I am with you. I know that I need to tell her but I don't want Caroline to ruin this for me. Plus, as soon as I tell her about Jane I am going to have to mention how Jane and I found each other again and I don't want her to get in between you and Elizabeth." I was grateful he wanted to protect my relationship with Elizabeth but, I knew that Caroline would never be able to come between us. I told him that he had to tell Caroline about Jane and to talk to Jane about what they should say if he didn't want to bring my relationship into it. He nodded and went off to see Jane.

Today Lydia was going to be arriving. I had already gone to get Georgie so that she could meet Lydia when she arrived. When there was a knock at the door, Elizabeth went to help Lydia in and we got a shock. What we didn't know was that Lydia wasn't alone. Behind Lydia was an older man who looked a lot like Elizabeth. I realized that it must have been their father and was shocked. I remembered Elizabeth telling me that he was agoraphobic so I couldn't figure out why he was there. He hugged Elizabeth and then looked over at me and Georgie with a questioning eye. I could see that Elizabeth was shocked as well but she recovered and introduced Georgie to her father. When it came to me she walked over and took my hand, smiling the whole time, "Dad, this is William Darcy, my boyfriend and Georgiana's sister. He is also Ellen and Matt's nephew." I shook his hand and he started to laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN so sorry about the late update this took longer than i thought to get out. i hope everyone had a great new year**

Elizabeth's POV

When I saw my dad with Lydia I was absolutely shocked. He hadn't left our property since Lydia was born. I had no idea that he would bringing Lydia and was a little worried about how he would react to William and me. I introduced Georgiana to both Lydia and my dad then walked towards William with a big smile on my face. On the inside I was nervous about introducing him to my dad but I knew that William was in my life to stay. At least he was if I had any say in it. I grabbed his hand and kept smiling as I introduced him to my dad. What I wasn't prepared for was his reaction. I thought he would be surprised but I never expected he would laugh. I just looked at him in shock until he stopped laughing.

"Dad, why were you laughing?"

"Sorry about that Lizzy but I can't believe that Matt and George were right."

I was even more confused at his statement. What the heck was he talking about?

"Uh… what are you talking about? And who is George?" Lydia asked our dad. She took the words right out of my mouth and I turned and smiled at her before turning back to hear my dad explain.

"Well George is George Darcy, William's father. Matt, George, and I went to university together and we were best friends. By the way William, I am Thomas Bennet. When I said that they were right I meant that you two would make a good match. We used to talk about it a lot when we first had kids. George and I always hoped that our kids would end up together and we were actually planning on introducing the two of you but he passed before we had the chance."

I was shocked when dad told me that, but I understood why he was laughing now at least. When he mentioned how they had planned for to introduce us I actually giggled. To think that I could have met William earlier and the thing with Wickham may never have happened. I squeezed William's hand and then went and hugged my dad. When my dad returned the hug I realized that he mentioned William's dad having died and I remembered that William had mentioned that his parents had both passed away about ten years earlier, around the same time that my dad stopped leaving the property. With that realization I began to understand my dad a little bit better. He had lost his best friend and had trouble coping with that but at the same time he wanted to be with his family.

"Dad, thank you. I know how hard it is for you to leave home but I am glad you are here."

"Mr. Bennet, I remember my dad mentioning you when I was younger. He truly saw you as his brother. I am glad to have the chance to meet you." said William as he held out his hand to my dad. My dad shook his hand and smiled a real smile for the first time in years.

"Well William, please, call me Tom, and your father truly was like a brother to me. Now, how long have you two been together and why didn't I know about this?"

"Dad I told you I was seeing someone I just didn't tell you his name is all. I wanted to wait and introduce you to him after everything was settled. There are a few things that have happened that you don't know about and that is also why I wanted Lydia to come and stay here for a little bit." Before I could finish with my explanation, I felt William wrap his arms around me and began to shake with laughter. I turned and glared at him trying to figure out why he was laughing. I didn't have long to wait because he pointed to my dad and I saw the amused expression on his face. I realized that I was rambling like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I began to giggle and shake my head.

"Well, why don't you tell us why it was so important for Lydia to come and then we can just sit and talk for awhile."

"O.K. dad but this will be difficult for everyone to hear. It has to do with George Wickham."

I looked over to Lydia and saw her begin to tremble so I walked to her and hugged her. "Lyds, I know that you didn't want anyone to know what happened but it turns out that William and Georgiana have dealt with him as well. Georgiana just had a run in with him last summer that was similar to yours. I thought that you two could help each other. I also think it is time to tell dad what happened. All of what happened. He needs to know." I whispered to her while trying to calm her fears. She nodded her head and I led her to the couch with everyone following us. William sat next to me and I was surprised to see Georgiana sitting next to Lydia. It seems that she knew that Lydia would need her help to get through the explanation.

"Dad there is more to what happened with Wickham than you know. We didn't tell you everything and I am sorry about that, but you need to know now." I wasn't really sure how to tell my dad that his baby was also a victim but it had to be done. I decided to just tell him flat out to try and make it quick and painless for Lydia. "I was not the only victim, Lydia was as well. Do you remember when she called me to get her at the hospital?" I looked to Lydia and saw her ashamed expression so I wrapped her up in a hug and then looked up to see my dad. He looked scared and shocked but he was nodding his head. I kissed Lydia on her head and continued to tell my father the full story as I kept my arms around my baby sister. I could tell she was close to falling apart but she needed to be here to hear why I was telling dad this. She had to hear Georgiana's story. They need the support of the other to truly heal fully. Once I finished telling dad the entire story, I turned to William and smiled. I knew that he was planning to be the one to reveal his families involvement and he needed support to get through it at this time. Before William could even begin, my dad asked "Why didn't you tell me this before and why are you telling me now?"

"Dad, Lydia didn't want anyone to know. The only reason I know is due to the fact that Lydia saved me from the same fate so she told me at the hospital. The reason I am telling you now will come clear to both you and Lydia after William explains some things. I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner though. I thought I was protecting my baby sister."

Dad didn't seem too shocked at my reasoning and walked over to Lydia. He wrapped her in a hug before he picked her up and held her in his lap. The same way he used to hold us when we were little and got hurt. She seemed to calm some but held onto him tightly. I turned to William and nodded so while leaning in to him. He took a deep breath and turned to my dad and Lydia.

"Lydia the reason why Elizabeth asked you to come and stay with her for a while is because you and Georgiana have something in common and we thought you could help each other heal. You see Georgiana had a similar experience with Wickham just last summer. The trial that you and your sister are going to testify at involves my sister. What you don't know is that Wickham also has a connection to my family. His father worked with mine and they were close friends. After Wickham's parents died, my father took him in and supported him until he died. When my father died he left Wickham some money to help him continue in school, but Wickham thought he would be left an equal share of the inheritance Georgiana and I received. It never happened but I did give him a bit more than my father left him to try to get rid of him. When that money ran out, which was enough for four years of college with another ten thousand left over, he tried to get more from and I refused. Shortly after that was when you and Elizabeth met him. After everything you went through, I guess he went into hiding and popped back up last summer." I hugged William and kept an eye on Georgiana as William continued with the story of what she went through at the hands of Wickham and her teacher. I was glad to see Lydia walk over to Georgiana and hug her when William finished the tale. My dad looked distraught at the thought of not only was his own two daughters victims, but so was his best friend's daughter. I looked at William and he seemed to be watching my father as well. I walked to my dad and knelt in front of him so he was forced to look at me.

"Dad this is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Lydia and I have had each other to rely on but I knew that Lydia needed someone closer to her age that went through something similar. I was going to recommend she go to a support group if I hadn't met William and Georgiana. The fact that they went through the same thing at the hands of the same person will help them both. They can help each other heal and for that I am thankful."

"Oh Lizzy, it breaks my heart that you went through all that you did but I knew you were strong enough to heal in your way, I wish I knew that Lydia went through all that she did because it explains why she changed so much and why you two seemed to get so close after your experience. I always thought that you would go to me or Jane and when I saw you and Lydia it always stumped me. I am glad I know now. It also looks like you were right about bringing Lydia here and introducing her to Georgiana. I can tell that need this. Now tell me about you and William while Georgiana and Lydia get acquainted."

I held back my laughter and smiled at my dad's attempt to lighten up the conversation.

"Of course dad but it will be a long story. Why don't you come with me and William to the kitchen while we cook dinner and I will tell you the story?"

He agreed so William and I let Lydia and Georgiana know that we would be in the kitchen if they needed us and then led my father away. While my dad sat at the counter, William and I pulled out everything we would need to make dinner. We had decided on making chicken and dumplings since I felt that the girls would need some comfort food. As we got started I began to tell my dad the story.

"Well, William and I met at a party just before school started. We spent all night talking but didn't exchange numbers. He got dragged away by Jane's boyfriend, Charles, while I was on the phone with you. We spent the next few weeks looking for the other one and finally met again at school. We have a couple classes together and at the end of the first class I made sure that we exchanged numbers. What neither one of us realized was that I had met his sister the day before and she figured out that I was the person William was looking for and arranged it so we would have lunch together that day at school. It was a wonderful surprise. When we met at lunch I saw Charles and arranged for him and Jane to meet again since he lost her number. Once they worked everything out, William and I were able to spend time just the two of us and, according to Jane and Georgiana, we have become inseparable."

I turned to William when I heard him laugh and raised an eyebrow silently asking him why he laughed. He just shook his head, "Elizabeth we have become inseparable. Just think about it for a minute. Since we went to that dinner with Richard and his parents we haven't really been apart except when we have class." I realized he was right and began to laugh as well and my dad joined in after a bit. Georgiana and Lydia walked in when they heard us and looked at us like we were crazy until William explained why we were laughing and Georgiana joined in, saying "you two are never apart and I practically have to drag Elizabeth to the only class we have without you. It is insane but I love seeing you two so happy together." This made Lydia and my dad shake their heads and laugh some more. Once we calmed down and dinner was ready. We sat down to eat and my dad told us stories of him and William's father. It was so nice and felt right to have William holding my hand and enjoying dinner with my dad. At the end of the night, my dad hugged Lydia, me and Georgiana, to her delight, and then he invited William to join us for dinner the next week. William happily agreed and I smiled at my dad in thanks.

After my dad left, I turned to Lydia and made sure she was ok. She just rolled her eyes at me and then led Georgiana away to the guest room leaving me and William to laugh at her actions. The night had gone better than I could have ever dreamed when I saw my dad arrive with Lydia. Now I just have to worry about how mom will react to me and William next week.


	28. Chapter 28

William's POV

It was a shock to discover that Elizabeth's father was good friends with my father as well as my uncle. I think what shocked me the most was that my father and her father were planning on introducing us and thought we would be good together. After Mr. Bennet left, Lydia and Georgiana went to the room Lydia would stay in and Elizabeth and I cleaned up and talked.

"I still don't know how to react to the information that our fathers were planning on setting us up. It is amazing that we found each other without them." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well, I remember my dad telling me that when he and my mom returned from Pemberley that he had someone he wanted me to meet, but that never happened. I always wondered who it was and now I think I know."

Elizabeth laughed and then suggested we put a movie in. when I looked through her movies, I laughed seeing how similar we are yet again. We have many of the same movies and the only ones she has that I don't are either musicals of TV shows. Since it was my turn to pick the movie, I selected "Alice in Wonderland" and then got comfortable on the couch with Elizabeth cuddled up to me. Before the movie really started, Georgiana and Lydia came out of the bedroom laughing. I took the opportunity to pause the movie and look over to them.

"Georgie, do you two want to watch a movie with us? It has Johnny Depp in it." Elizabeth and I laughed when Lydia and Georgiana hurried over to join us. I know that Johnny Depp has been Georgie's favorite actor since she saw Edward Scissorhands and it looks like Lydia is the same. Lydia and Georgiana sat on the floor in front of us and we started the movie again. It was nice to see Lydia and Georgiana hit it off so easily. After the movie, Lydia and Georgiana decided to have a slumber party so we all went to bed.

The rest of the week went pretty well. Lydia and Georgiana became really close. Elizabeth and Lydia were either at my place or Georgie and I were at Elizabeth's. It was wonderful but tonight was the night I will be meeting the rest of Elizabeth's family. I can tell that she is worried about how her mom will act. All week she has been telling me stories about her family to prepare me. It sounds like her mom only wants her daughters to marry rich men regardless of whether or not they actually care for them. Her other sisters seem like they would be interesting to get to know. It sounds like they all have very different personalities. I am only worried about how they will act towards to me since I tend to be very reserved around people I don't know. On the plus side I have already met the majority of the people that will be there. It seems that Jane and Charles will be going as well as Georgie and I. The fact that my best friend will be there is a relief. I just wish Richard would be as well since he is familiar with and really good at diverting conversations to topics I am comfortable with.

When we pulled up to the Bennets' house, I was amazed at what I saw. It was done in an old Victorian style and there was a vineyard near the house. I heard Elizabeth laughing and when I asked her why she just told me that my shocked expression was very amusing. When I mentioned that I was surprised about how much land they actually had, she told me that the house has been in their family for many generations and the vineyard was started by her father when she was younger. She told me that her dad always loved wine and decided to try to make it himself. I was impressed and told her as much then she led me into the house.

The inside of the house was beautiful. The front room was decorated for comfort. There were quite a few couches that looked worn. You could tell that her parents were more concerned with making their house feel like a home rather than showy. I was able to relax immediately. There really isn't a way to describe how the house was decorated other than homey and light. There were tons of windows in every room and it really opened the house up. What surprised me the most was seeing a picture of Elizabeth's father when he was younger. It wasn't the picture but the location of where it was taken. I recognized it immediately as Pemberley and when I mentioned it to Elizabeth, she looked shocked. I guess she never made the connection before. After Elizabeth introduced her mom and two remaining sisters, we went to the main room and sat to chat and wait for the rest of the party. I was amazed at how subdued Mary truly was. I recognized it as shyness immediately but it was a shock to see it in one of Elizabeth's family since everyone I had met didn't seem to be shy. Kitty was just like Lydia it seemed. Just as Mr. Bennet was about to give me a tour, the door opened again to admit not just Jane and Charles but Richard and his parents. I was pleasantly surprised to see them and immediately got up to greet my family. I wasn't surprised when I saw Mr. Bennet and my uncle laughing at the shocked expression that had to have been on my face. I got the impression that they planned this and decided to keep it from me as well as Elizabeth since it seemed we were the only two who seemed shocked. I walked over to my Uncle Matt and glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me that you guys would be here as well? You knew I was worried about meeting the rest of Elizabeth's family and would have relaxed if you told me you guys would be here."

Un surprisingly, Uncle Matt just laughed and patted my back saying, "Where would the fun in that be? When Tom called me to invite us as well, we agreed to keep it from you and Elizabeth so we could enjoy your reaction. He found it rather funny that you were worried about meeting everyone else and wanted to have some fun."

I just shook my head and rejoined Elizabeth who seemed as annoyed as I was by our families. When I sat down, she wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned in to me. It was the best feeling in the world. I put my arms around her and just looked down into her sparkling eyes. The teasing glint that I loved was there and I immediately relaxed. I looked around the room and was surprised to see everyone watching us, even Jane and Charles. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed because Elizabeth made a comment, "What is with the looks?"

I started laughing at that and soon everyone was joining in. It was so like Elizabeth to call everyone out on something like that. Once everyone was able to stop laughing, Jane answered Elizabeth's question.

"Lizzy, we are not used to you acting like this with someone. It seems like you two have been together for years in a way and yet it has only been a couple months. It is so good to see you so happy after everything you have gone through."

It made me smile to hear that but I turned red when Richard commented as well. I knew that no matter what he said it would be embarrassing. Turns out I was wrong. "Darcy it is so nice to see you so happy and relaxed. To know that it is with one of my best friends just makes it better, but it is still a shock to see you two act like this so it'll take some getting used to."

Elizabeth just smiled at Richard and turned back to her family. It seemed that her mom was having trouble understanding everything. She had a very confused look on her face as she looked between all of us. It was then I realized that she had no idea how I knew Richard and his family. I was fighting my laughter and losing until Elizabeth pinched my leg to get me to relax. It worked and she gave me a look that said "why are you laughing, have you gone insane?" instead of responding verbally I directed her to look at her mom. It seemed that worked because she let out a little giggle.

"Mom, are you ok? You look a little lost."

"Lizzy I am just confused. How does William know Richard and his parents?" I knew that was what was confusing her but I was surprised that Mr. Bennet hadn't told her about my connection to the Fitzwilliam's and to his old friend. I looked to Elizabeth and then Mr. Bennet. I wasn't sure who was going to answer and just before I decided to explain, Elizabeth interrupted and explained everything to her mother.

"Mom, William is Fitzwilliam Darcy. He is Ellen and Matt's nephew and Richard's cousin. He is also the son of George Darcy who I recently found out was the friend of dad's that dies a while ago. I am surprised dad hadn't told you that bit of information."

Mrs. Bennet looked shocked and then began laughing as she turned to her husband, "You mean to tell me that William is the boy that you wanted to introduce Lizzy to so many years ago but it never happened. I guess I should have figured it out when Richard called him Darcy but who would have guessed they would find each other on their own."

Everyone began to laugh at that and only stopped when Mrs. Bennet realized that it was time to eat and led everyone to the dining room. Lizzy made sure that we were seated together before she went to help her mother in the kitchen. When they returned with lasagna, salad, and rolls, I smiled at Elizabeth and noticed that she was fighting tears. I waited until she sat down then I leaned over to whisper, "what's wrong?"

She just smiled at me and patted my hand, "Nothing is wrong, mom just said something really sweet, and it caught me off guard. I will tell you later." I just nodded and took her hand while I turned back to the rest of the party. Again, I caught them all watching us and chuckled while shaking my head. I was not used to being watched so closely but it seems that I was going to have to get used to it. After dinner, we all sat in the living room and chatted until I noticed Elizabeth fighting with her eyelids. I knew she was tired so I suggested we head home. She smiled and nodded while looking to Lydia and Georgiana to see if they were coming with us. I was a bit shocked when they asked if they could stay there for the night but agreed and led Elizabeth to the car after saying good-bye to everyone. When we reached the car, I was amazed to see Elizabeth wide-awake.

"Ok what just happened? You were falling asleep in there."

"I just wanted to leave and spend some time with just you. I knew that if I acted like I was tired you would suggest leaving so that is what I did. Are you mad at me?"

"No I only wish you did it sooner. Now what was it that your mom said to you in the kitchen?"

"I was hoping you forgot about that. Ok well she said that she was glad to see me so happy after everything and it just got to me. She has never said anything like to me. In reality, growing up she barely said anything at all to me until the whole Wickham thing happened. I always thought that she didn't particularly care about me, but I know better now."

I smiled at that and continued driving to my place. I knew that Jane and Charles were going back to the apartment and I wanted to spend some time with just Elizabeth. It has been so rare for us to be alone and I missed it. I knew the minute she realized where we were going because she smiled and squeezed my hand in appreciation. When I pulled into the garage and we walked into the house, I was shocked to see it empty. Usually Mrs. Reynolds was there, doing something but I could tell that she was gone. I looked down at Elizabeth and immediately pulled her into my arms as we went to the couch. When we sat down I noticed a note on the table and quickly read it

"William,

Georgie texted me to leave the house so you and Elizabeth could have it to yourselves. There is some food in the fridge if you two get hungry. Have fun and I will see you both tomorrow.

Mrs. Reynolds"

I just smiled and showed it to Elizabeth. After she read it, she was giggling.

"I was wondering why Lydia and Georgiana decided to stay at my parents. I think we owe them big for this."

I agreed and then leaned back on the sofa pulling her with me. She immediately snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head. It was one of those times when we didn't need to say anything, just being together and touching was enough. When I looked down at Elizabeth I knew she was thinking the same thing. We stayed like that for most of the night, occasionally talking about what had occurred at dinner or about something we wanted to do the next day, but overall we just enjoyed the others company. It was perfect.

After a few hours I noticed Elizabeth's breathing even out and knew she fell asleep. I carried her up to bed and curled up with her. I knew that I wanted to tell her I loved her soon. I began to think of ways to tell her when it hit me. The next day I would begin to put my plan into motion, beginning with a call to my uncle. I am going to take her on a dinner cruise and my uncle had the connections to make sure it will just be Elizabeth and I.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the dinner cruise from ELizabeth's POV and in another chapter the sisters will be introduced to Caroline Bingley and drama will ensue.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites they keep me writing. any mistakes are my fault i haven't reviewed this chapter yet and i am still looking for a beta. if you are interested in being it just message me. thank you**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or its characters. i just own this story.**

Elizabeth's POV

The last couple of days I could tell William was planning something. I just don't know what it is. The only way I knew for sure were all the calls he was making and receiving. He would step out of the room every time his phone rings. I am curious about what it but I know that I will find out tonight. He told me he wanted to take me somewhere special and when I asked him where he refused to tell me. All I knew was that I should be prepared for it to be a bit chilly. I am looking forward to seeing what he has planned, but I am worried about what brought this on. I had talked to Richard to try to get something out of him, but it sounded like he was as in the dark as I. I guess William realized that would try to get it out of Richard. I don't know how to take the fact that he seems to know me so well.

It is finally time to go and I am waiting very impatiently for William to show up. He had dropped me off at my apartment earlier and told me he would pick me up at four for our date. I was shocked that he wasn't staying with me since we haven't spent much time apart since we found each other again. I think the only time we been apart have been when we have different classes, but that is even rare since there is only one that we don't share. I went into my apartment and started to get ready, deciding to wear my purple sweater dress and black leggings with my fergilicious boots. When William finally arrived, he looked amazing. It took me a few minutes to snap out of my daze, but when I did, I fully took in what he was wearing. He had a v-neck sweater that matched his blue eyes and it looked like he was wearing a white shirt under it. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked so handsome. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Good evening William. I missed you. Will you finally tell me where we are going tonight?"

William chuckled before answering me.

"Good evening Elizabeth. I missed you too but no, I will not tell you where we are going. It is a surprise. You look beautiful."

I thanked him and grabbed my coat as we walked to his car. The whole way to his car, William had his arm around my waist and I resisted the urge to lay my head on his shoulder. I knew I was in love him and currently I was trying to figure out how to tell him, but I was worried about what was going to happen tonight. I knew it was big news whatever it was and that scared me more than anything. After the dinner with my family, I wasn't sure what was going on. I was very glad that my dad invited William's family but I was annoyed that it was kept from us. I know that William had been worried about that dinner and knowing his family, besides Georgiana, would be there would have let him relax, but my dad just had to have his fun and keep from us. What shocked me more than anything was that it seemed that William and I were the only ones who seemed surprised by the addition of Richard and his parents.

When we got in the car, I immediately put my hand in William's and felt complete. There are times when I just can't believe that I have only known William a few months and not my whole life. Throughout the drive to our mysterious destination we listened to music and occasionally commented on something we saw, but, overall, we just enjoyed the quiet. I was amazed when we pulled up to the Sheraton Hotel. Before I could say anything, William explained that it was just a stop and he led me to the dock behind the hotel. What I saw brought a smile to my face immediately. There was the "Aolani," a catamaran that hosts events and does small dinner cruises around San Diego Bay. Since I first heard about the different dinner cruises available as a little girl, I have wanted to go on one, but I have never been able to. I immediately turned to William and kissed him.

"William, how did you know I have wanted to go on a dinner cruise since I was a little girl?"

"Elizabeth, I didn't know that. I just wanted to take you on a special date tonight and thought this would be perfect. I had heard about them from my uncle and when I mentioned to him that I wanted to take you on one, he recommended this one since it would be easy to make it just the two of us."

I smiled up at him and we went to the boat. It was beautiful. I have always loved boats, and this one was perfect. It was a catamaran that could hold fifty people along with the crew. It was white with blue and green decals on it. The sails weren't up yet but I could tell that it would be perfect when they were. When we got on the boat, a crewmember gave us a tour of the boat. It has six staterooms and a salon. The salon was perfectly set up with a table for two. I saw that there was also a plasma TV. The benches were covered in blue fabric and the walls were in the natural wood. It was beautiful and perfect. There was an ice bucket set up next to the table with a bottle of champagne. I saw that the food was set up to be served whenever we wanted it, on the other side of the room. I was speechless and awed by all the care and time that William must have put into this. It was already absolutely perfect and we haven't even started the cruise yet. I threw my arms around William's neck and kissed him.

"William this is perfect. Thank you so much."

"I am glad you like it, but we haven't even started yet. Do you want to go on deck and watch the take off from the dock before we eat?"

"Yes that sounds perfect."

William smiled at me and led me back to the deck to watch the crew work and see the sunset. It was beautiful. Once the sails were up and we were moving smoothly, William led me back to the salon and gave me a glass of champagne as he showed me what we would be eating. I was amazed that he managed to get all my favorites. The appetizer was Oysters on a half shell. The main course was lasagna and for desert, there was molten lava cake. As we drank a glass of champagne, William led me to a window so we could view the San Diego skyline. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so safe loved in his arms as I leaned back into his embrace. We stood there in silence just enjoying the others presence when William led me back to the table and held my chair out for me. I sat down and looked up at him. He looked nervous and I couldn't figure out why he would be. We had confided in each other about anything and everything. He knew me better than Jane did and that was saying something since Jane is my best friend and sister. Finally, it seemed William made a decision and sat across from me.

"Elizabeth, I was going to wait to tell you this until after we wait but I can't wait any longer. Just being with you makes me want to shout it out to the world." I was confused and I am sure it showed on my face because William took my hands in his and continued, "It is nothing to fear. It is good I just needed to figure out the right way to tell you. After having dinner with our families, I knew I needed to tell you." He smiled and squeezed my hands before he continued, "Elizabeth Bennet, I have fallen for you. I love you."

I smiled at him and got up from my chair. As I walked to him, I saw that he was scared about what I was doing. I sat in his lap and kissed him before I said anything. "William, I love you too. I think I fell in love with you that first night when we were talking all night. I have never felt as safe as I do wrapped in your arms and I never want to be without you. I didn't tell you this but at that dinner, my dad pulled me aside and told me that he could see the love we had for each other. I have just been trying to figure out how to tell you. Thank you for doing it for me."

William smiled at me and pulled me further into his embrace as he kissed me. It was perfect.

"Elizabeth, I think I fell in love with you that first night as well. I am still amazed that we have only known each other for a few months. It feels like I have known you my whole life."

"I was thinking the same thing William. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Now let's enjoy this food and cruise then you can tell me what this dinner will entail with Charles and his sisters next week. Jane has been freaking out all week about meeting his family."

With one last hug and kiss, I went back to my seat and we started eating. The oysters were perfect and so was the lasagna. Before we had desert, William led me to one of the benches and we curled up together. He took the opportunity to tell me about what he expected to happen at the dinner with Charles' sisters.

"I don't want you or Jane to worry but you should know that Caroline will be a bitch to you. Ever since she realized how much I am worth, she has felt like she had a claim on me. I have given her no encouragement. In reality, I try to avoid her as much as I can but she doesn't seem to take the hint. Louisa has even tried to get Caroline to see that I will never be with her but it hasn't gotten through. I think you will like Louisa. She is a very nice woman, and is married to Gabriel Hurst. They really are perfect for each other. Now in terms of Jane, I think Caroline will try to be nice to her while insulting you at every turn. She doesn't want to lose her brother's care. When their parents dies, Caroline ended up spending almost her entire inheritance on clothes and bad investments so she relies heavily on Charles for money. Charles does give it to her but makes no promises that it would continue if he married. That is why she will try to ingratiate herself to Jane so that Jane will encourage Charles to continue to support Caroline. It is, also, why she tries to get me to be with herself. She wants my money not me. I knew that right away. Please ignore her I have never been with her and she tries to convince any woman I talk to that I am engaged to her. It is a lie and has made many women run from me. I don't want to lose you."

I tightened my arms around him and saw the fear in his eyes. If he hadn't told me about Caroline before I may have run as well, but Charles and William had told me about Caroline's false hopes before. I believed in and trusted William. Nothing could harm that.

"William, I trust you. I knew that when I meet Caroline she would try to get between us. That won't happen. I love you and she will not win. I am only worried about how she will treat Jane. Jane doesn't see the lies in a persons actions and I worry that Caroline will take advantage of that. We have to protect Jane and Charles. They are still recovering from their time apart and I could see someone try to take advantage of that."

"I will help you protect Jane and I think Louisa and her husband will do the same. I had mentioned to Louisa about Jane already and she seemed happy that Charles has found someone."

"I am glad to hear that. In terms of how Caroline will act towards me, well I can take care of myself. I know you will want to help and I will welcome it but don't worry about her coming in between us. I wont let that happen."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I love you." William then tightened his embrace and we watched the passing scenery for a bit before we began our desert. It was the perfect night. After desert, we went back on deck and sat together just enjoying the cruise in each other arms. When we got back to dock, William led me to his car and we drove back to his place. As we were getting ready for bed, he shocked me with his question.

"Elizabeth, will you move in with me?"

We were practically living together already but not at any certain place. I never expected him to ask me so soon but I knew my answer. "Yes William. We practically do anyway. How about I start moving the rest of my stuff in tomorrow and I will let Jane know in the morning. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. The few hours this afternoon was horrible."

"Thank you Elizabeth. It was horrible for me too. I honestly want planning on asking you now but it just felt right. I hate being away from you. Do you think Jane will have any issues with it?"

"No I know she won't. I think she will be relieved. She asked me the other day why we just didn't live together already. It was amusing to see her so exasperated with me."

William laughed and then crawled into bed waiting for me to join him. When I did I curled up to him and asked him something that had been driving me nuts for some time, "William why do you call me Elizabeth when everyone else uses one of my nicknames? I like it but I am curious as to why."

"I don't want to be like everyone else. I like being the only one that calls you Elizabeth." I smiled at that and kissed his cheek. "I like it too William. Now lets go to sleep because we have packing to do tomorrow."

With that, we quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the dinner with Caroline. I am not sure when it will be posted but it will be in the next week or so. Please review and if there is anything you want to see let me know. Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice I just own this story.**

Elizabeth's POV

The last few days have been a blur. Between moving in with William, finishing up the semester at school, and spending time with Jane to try to help her relax before dinner tonight, I feel like I have barely had time to enjoy life, let alone my relationship with William. The morning after the dinner cruise, William and I went through his place to see what things I may bring with me. I was delighted to see that I didn't need to bring anything for the kitchen. All the pots and pans he had were the same as me and it made me relax immediately. Throughout the rest of the house, I realized the only things I truly wanted to bring in were my knick-knacks and pictures of my family. When I told William this, he smiled and kissed me. I knew he loved that we had similar tastes and I wanted to just make his home more into our home. When we told Georgiana that I was moving in, she was delighted. I believe she actually said that is was about time. Georgiana helped us pack up all the stuff I was bringing and then she took me shopping, telling me that I needed to make a mark in the house since it was all her and William now. She wanted me to make a place of my own in the house as well. I laughed and told her that was fine.

It turns out the only place I truly wanted to make mine was an office to do my school work and writing in. When I told William and Georgiana, they both smiled at me and showed me the various rooms I could convert to my office. It was no surprise to William when I chose the room that had windows along the back wall and many bookcases. He informed me that he was planning on making it the library but it being my office was even better. When I asked why, he showed me there was a hidden door that connected his office to the room. It made it even better to know that they were connected. After a couple days, I was moved in and my office was set up. It was perfect. Now if I could just get Jane to relax about the dinner, I would be able to relax with William, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Lizzy what if they don't like me? I couldn't bear it if Charles' family didn't like me."

"Janey, relax. From all I have heard they will like you but not me. You know that Charles loves you and will not let his sisters come between you."  
"I hope you are right, but why do you say they will not like you?"

"Remember when Charles and William first told us about Caroline? She has been after William for some time and thinks that she has a claim on him. She is apparently very rude to anybody that she feels is in her way. Since William and I are together, she will be rude to me."

"Oh Lizzy I doubt anyone could be mean to you. Now go home and get ready for tonight. Thank you for trying to help me relax but nothing will work until this night is done."

"Okay Janey. I will see you tonight."

As I left, I couldn't believe how Jane reacted to the news about Caroline. She had heard many of the stories about her from Charles before. I think she just can't admit that anyone could have a mean bone in their body. She sees the world through rose-colored glasses. It is frustrating at times, but it is what makes Jane the angel she is. When I entered the house, I saw William waiting for me. It was the greatest sight in the world.

"Hello William. How was your day?"

"It is better now Elizabeth. I missed you. How is Jane doing?"

"She is still worried about tonight. I missed you too. Now lets get ready for the evening."

"Okay lets go. Oh and Elizabeth, I am here to help you through this as well. You are not alone. I know you are worried about what Caroline will do but nothing she says or does will take me from you. Only you have that power."

I walked over to William and kissed him, "Then you will never leave me because I wont let you. I love you William. Now lets get this evening over with."

With a last hug, William and I went to our room to get ready for the evening. I wasn't too worried about Caroline, but I didn't want to have a confrontation with anyone. From what Georgiana and William has said, I may not have a choice in the matter, and I don't want to put Jane in the middle. I know that Jane will be too wrapped up in Charles to pay much attention to anything else, but I would hate for her to be put in a position where she has to take off those rose-colored glasses she wears. I decided that I would only react to Caroline, I wouldn't purposely antagonize her. With that decision made, I decided to get dressed and met William in the front room to await Georgiana. I decided to wear what my sisters call my Audrey Hepburn dress and some black ballet flats. It is comfortable and still looks nice. The reason my sisters call it my Audrey Hepburn dress is that it looks like something she would have worn. It is white with a black floral pattern on it and it is sleeveless. The top forms to my figure while the bottom flares out slightly. I am always able to relax when I wear it and I knew that I would need the comfort tonight.

Once Georgiana was ready, we got in the car and drove to Charles' place. Honestly, we could have walked but William wanted to drive since he felt it might get cold later on. I think he just wanted the ability to make a quick exit. When we pulled up to Charles' place, I felt my jaw drop. Instead of a house, he lived in an apartment that had a view of Harveston Lake. I knew that he lived in the area of that since William's house was on the lake, but I never thought that he would be in the apartments. They are more like penthouse hotel rooms really. I was impressed and I heard William chuckling next to me. I just shook my head and followed him and Georgiana to the apartment. When we entered, I was not surprised to see Jane sitting on the couch with Charles, but I was shocked to see no one else around. Before I could say anything, two other women walked in from another room. The first one I noticed had to be Caroline. She was tall and thin with red hair and had the same blue eyes that Charles did. She looked at William like he was something to eat and immediately walked up to him, trying to take his arm. When he wouldn't allow her to, she looked over at Georgiana and me. I saw her glare daggers at me when she noticed that I was holding William's arm, but she quickly looked to Georgiana and embraced her.

"Georgie, it is so good to see you. I have missed your company so much."

Georgiana gave me a look that said it all. She did not want anything to do with Caroline Bingley and only tolerated her for her Charles' sake. I had to fight a laugh at the expression on her face. Instead of responding to Caroline, Georgiana turned to me introduced me to Caroline.

"Caroline, this is a great friend of mine and William's. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet. She is Jane's sister."

I smiled as I responded, "Hello Caroline. It is nice to meet you. Charles and Georgiana have told me much about you." As I finished greeting Caroline, I felt William wrap his arm around my waist. "Georgie, she is more than a great friend of mine. Caroline, Elizabeth is my girlfriend." He then proceeded to kiss my forehead. I smiled up at him and turned back to Caroline. She was fuming already. The saying if looks could kill came to mind as I took in her expression. Before she could respond, Jane ran in and hugged me.

"Lizzy, how are you doing? I feel like it has been ages since I have seen you."

"Jane I am well and you saw me just a few hours ago. You are only saying that since I don't live in the apartment anymore. How are you doing?"

I heard William and Georgiana laugh at my statement and saw Charles shaking his head.

"Oh Lizzy, I am well. I just miss you. It is so weird not being able to just walk to the next room to see you. How do you like your new home?"

Before I could answer, Caroline had to make a comment, "I bet it is a shack."

"Caroline, I didn't know you thought my house was a shack. Every time you have visited, you have pointed out how much you love it." William remarked, while Georgiana and I tried to hide our laughter.

"What do you mean? I only said that Eliza's new place must be a shack. Your house is beautiful."

"Well, then _Elizabeth's_ new place is beautiful. She moved in with William and I just this last week." Georgiana remarked, surprising us all. I gave her a hug and we finally went to sit in the main room. William and I sat on a love seat next to a chair for Georgiana so she could be near us. Caroline must not have seen me next to William, because she almost sat on me. It caused all of us to laugh. When she realized that she almost sat on me, she glared at me and seemed shocked that William didn't have me move so she could be by him. She stood in front of William and I for about ten minutes before Charles told her to sit down somewhere else. She continued to glare at me but I just ignored her. I knew she was just mad that I had what she wanted. William had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing the top of my head every so often. She wanted to be in my place but she didn't realize that it would never happen. I knew and I could tell that everyone else knew Caroline was getting ready for battle with me. Before she could begin, Charles tried to stop what was coming.

"So Elizabeth, are you all moved in with William?"

"I just have a few more boxes to unpack, but it is just books. The only reason they aren't unpacked yet is that I have run out of space so we are going to get some more bookshelves tomorrow after class. It seems that we underestimated how many we would need." William, Georgiana, and I began laughing at that. Already two of the walls in my study were full of bookshelves and it looked like another would be likewise occupied.

"Lizzy and her books are a sight to behold. She has been collecting them her whole life and treats them like they her children. It is really quite amusing. Lizzy you must have gotten the rest of your books from our parents house if you already need more bookshelves. I know that at the apartment you only needed a couple bookshelves."

"Jane I went over and got all my things from our parents place the other day. William insisted that I bring everything. It was so sweet and he helped me pack. You should have seen mom and dad's expressions when we arrived. I don't think dad believed me when I said I was moving in with William until then. It took everything in me not to fall over laughing."

"So Eliza how long have you and Darcy been together? It couldn't have been long since we are just meeting." Of course Caroline had to ask. I don't know why she is calling me Eliza. Everyone has either called me Lizzy or Elizabeth. I guess she feels it might annoy me. Little does she know that some family friends of ours call me Eliza.

"We have been together for awhile. We met last summer at a party and again when classes started. We have been together a little longer than Jane and Charles but we all met the same night. The only reason you haven't met me is that William and I have been enjoying our time together."

"It has nothing to do with him being embarrassed to introduce his play thing to his friends and family." Caroline replied under her breath. Charles about chocked on his drink and William was visibly mad, before I could respond, William remarked, "I didn't have to introduce her to my family. She already knows them and has been friends with Richard her whole life. Elizabeth is not a plaything. She is my life, Caroline."

"The only reason you haven't met me is because he knew you would be a bitch and wanted to protect me from it. His father and mine were best friends and we recently found out that they were going to set us up before his parents died. You may believe that he is embarrassed of me but the truth is, I know his whole family and he knows mine. He is my life just as much as I am his. Caroline, get your head out of your ass and look around you. William has never wanted you and never will. Your comments and attitude is exactly what he hates in the women who have tried to get his attention. He only tolerates you for Charles' benefit and for no other reason."

"I don't know what you are talking about Eliza. I have no interest in William as anything other than a family friend. I just wanted to warn you that he couldn't possibly be serious about you."

"Caroline, for the last time, _Elizabeth_, not Eliza, is my life. I am serious about her."

"Caroline I don't understand how you came to believe that you could decide what William felt and how he saw me. I also don't understand why you felt you had leave to call me anything other than Elizabeth. I never told you that you could call me Eliza and as far as you knew no one does. Jane calls me Lizzy and everyone else has called me Elizabeth, so please explain to me where you got the impression that I wouldn't mind you calling me Eliza."

"I am sorry Elizabeth but I thought that Eliza was a nickname for Elizabeth. I didn't know that you would mind if I called you such. As for your relationship with William, Louisa will tell you that he has been after me for years. He is just using you to get back at me constantly turning him down. I am sorry to inform you but it is quite obvious." Before anyone could respond, Louisa walked in laughing and everyone else joined her.

"Caroline, William has barely tolerated you. He has never even asked you out. It truly is the other way around. You have been after him and no matter what anyone says to you, you have been relentless in your belief that he would truly cave to your desires. It is obvious that will never happen to everyone but you. Like Elizabeth said, get your head out of your ass and move on. Now Elizabeth I never had a chance to introduce myself, but I am Louisa. It is a pleasure to meet you. It is nice to see someone tell my sister how it is instead of caving to her stance."

"It is nice to meet you as well Louisa. Thank you for the support. Honestly, I knew she was just blowing hot air. Charles, Georgiana, and William warned me about her long ago. I will tell you that you saved your sister from me smacking some sense into her though. It was great timing."

"I had been listening to the conversation from the other room and could tell it was time to step in."

"Louisa how could you tell such lies to everyone. You know that William has been after me. You told me so just last night. Stop this right now." Yelled Caroline once she got over her shock.

"Caro, the only reason I said that last night was so you would leave my room so James and I could finally go to bed. I learned long ago that if I just agreed with you, you would leave me alone. It is nice to see someone stand up to you. Now SHUT UP, before I smack you. William and Elizabeth are obviously in love and nothing you could say or do will change that. Get over yourself."

I tried to hold in my laughter. I really did but as soon as I heard William chuckle, I lost the battle. It seemed I wasn't the only one either. After I began laughing, Georgiana and Jane joined in followed by Charles and we didn't stop until Caroline stormed off and Louisa let us know that dinner was ready. I knew that Caroline hadn't truly stopped her machinations she had just been forced to wait for the time being. I could tell that eventually I may be forced to slap some sense into her. I am just glad we can eat in some kind of relaxed peace since she refused to join us. After we ate, we went back to the main room and resumed our seats. We talked about anything we could think of. After awhile Louisa left, leaving William, Georgiana, Charles, Jane, and I alone. Charles eventually suggested we watch a movie, but I could tell that Georgiana was tired so I suggested we leave. Before we departed, William turned to Jane and Charles, "Charles why don't the four of us go see a play this weekend. I think _Taming of the Shrew_ is playing at the local theatre."

"That is a great idea Darcy. Lets do that. We can talk more about it tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." With that said, we headed home and went right to bed.

**A/N This is not the end of Caroline's attempts just a little taste. Please Review and let me know what you thought and any suggestions you have for future confrontations. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it keeps me writing. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I had a bit of writer's block so this is more of a filler chapter. Please review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice I just have 900 copies of the book.**

William's POV

I am still having trouble believing that Elizabeth is really living with me. It is perfect and amazing. She is truly meant for me and I plan to keep her for as long as she will have me. After having packed up all her things at the apartment she shared with Jane, she mentioned that she had more at her parents' house but didn't want to get it yet. I immediately took her over and convinced her to bring it all. Little did I know that the reason she hesitated was due to the number of books she had left there. I never thought that I would run out of room for books, but Elizabeth proved me wrong. She could have her own library with the number of books she owns.

After we had unpacked all of her things that we could, I saw how truly well matched we were. She had items that fit right in with what I already had and she seemed to truly love how I had set up everything, but truth be told it was my mom who decorated the house. I just updated as needed. It is wonderful having Elizabeth living with me, she seems to breath new life into the house and into me. It is amazing how she seems to fit perfectly into my life and family. Georgie already sees Elizabeth as her sister and my aunt and uncle have always seen her as a daughter. It is truly amazing to have found her.

I know that she was worried about having dinner with Charles' family but she was wonderful. It was truly entertaining to see her battle with Caroline. I wanted to laugh when Caroline almost sat on Elizabeth and seemed upset that I didn't make Elizabeth move so she could sit with me. I truly wonder if she is sane at times. Why would she believe that I would have the woman I love and live with move so that she could sit next to me? What surprised me the most was Louisa's reaction to everything. She always seemed to agree and follow Caroline. It was nice to see that she could stand up for herself. At one point, Elizabeth and Jane were talking and Louisa pulled me aside to tell me that she was sorry for how she had been in the past, but she could see that I truly loved Elizabeth. Before I had found someone, she followed along with what Caroline said just to make peace. She knew that when I did find someone she would not help Caroline especially since she knew Caroline was only after my money. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be plotting with Caroline, but I wish that she had never gone along with her sister. It is too late to change anything now, but I am glad that I have one less person to worry about. Louisa said she would actually help me avoid Caroline and protect Elizabeth. She then went and joined the conversation with Elizabeth and Jane. I was shocked for a long time after that talk. I know that Elizabeth was unaware of it; she was too worried about what Caroline was planning. It is going to be interesting to see what happens.

Tonight Elizabeth and I are on our own, since Georgiana is going to stay with Lydia at Jane's apartment. I get the feeling that Lydia is going to end up living there with Jane. I know that she is only 16 but she seems to be able to open up more since Jane knows the story. She is healing and so is Georgie. It is wonderful to see the relationship blooming between Georgie and Lydia, especially as they help each other heal. It still amzes me how Elizabeth has completed this family so easily, not only with herself but also with her family. Since Elizabeth and I are on our own tonight, we decided to stay in and just watch movies. She is a homebody just like me. I don't know what she plans for dinner, but she demanded I stay out of the kitchen because she wants to surprise me, so here I am in my office bored out of my mind. I have tried to read but I can't concentrate on what the words are saying. I know that if anyone saw me like this I would deeply embarrassed but I can't change anything.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my arm. As I turned, I saw Mrs. Reynolds standing there trying to hide her laughter. I just shook my head and laughed at myself, which made her laugh as well. When we finally calmed down, she smiled at me and sat down.

"William I am so proud of you. I will be honest and tell you I have been worrying about you for years. When your parents died, they left me a letter in their wills if they went together. They told me that they wanted me to make sure that you married a wonderful woman who would love you and bring you out of your shell. Your mother really loved your father and they wanted that for you. I know that you have found it with Elizabeth."

"Thank you. I truly do love Elizabeth and I know she feels the same for me. You know, dad and Mr. Bennet were friends and actually planned to introduce us before he died but that didn't happen. It amazes me that I may have met her sooner but I am so glad to know her now."

"You mean that Elizabeth is little Lizzy." I looked up at Mrs. Reynolds in shock. How does she know Elizabeth? "That surprises me. Oh, I see you are shocked that I said that. She probably doesn't even remember me, but one time when she was about 2 or 3, she came here with her father. You were staying with your aunt and uncle at the time. She was such a little sweetheart and you could tell she idolized her father. It was so sweet, and I took an immediate liking to her. I was sad when they left and I hadn't seen them again. Your father told me that he hoped you and she would be good together, but I never put the two together. It is good to see his wish come true."

"We should ask Elizabeth if she remembers that. She told me that she has a few memories of meeting father but not many."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled and gave me a hug before she walked out of the room. I was again left to my own devices and I did not particularly enjoy it. I was tempted to go join Elizabeth in the kitchen but I knew that would only upset her so I returned to reading my book. I was unsurprised to hear the door open again, assuming it was Mrs. Reynolds, but was shocked to feel two arms wrap around my neck. I turned to see Elizabeth smiling at me and laughing.

"Well, I am surprised that you haven't tried to join me in the kitchen."

"I knew you would be upset if I tried, so I stayed in here trying to lose myselg in a book, but failing horribly. What brings you in here?"

"I missed you and decided to break my own rule and beg you to join Mrs. Reynolds and myself in the kitchen. Will you join us?"

"Of Course I will. I have spent the last few minutes trying to convince myself to stay in here. It was a losing battle. I would have joined you shortly and faced your wrath. I am glad you came to find me." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed her to the kitchen. I had trouble holding in my laughter at what I saw. Not only were Elizabeth and Mrs. Reynolds in the kitchen, but also were Georgiana and Lydia. Both Georgie and Lydia were covered in flour as well as the counter and floor around them. It looked like the flour exploded but they were laughing and not even attempting to clean it up.

"What happened in here? Georgie you look like the flour exploded on you." I said before exploding into laughter. Georgie just stuck her tongue out at me as everyone else joined in laughing.

Once Georgiana was able to clam down, she answered, "William, the flour didn't explode on me but Lydia thought I would look better if she threw it at me. It resulted in an all out war between us. Luckily, we were finished with the pie or we would have no flour for it. Now what are you doing in here? I was told not to let you come in, but it looks as if Lizzy went and got you."

"You are correct. Elizabeth came and got me. It seems that I am now allowed here since she begged me to join."

"What, I missed him so sue me." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Awwww… it is so nice to see you two together and your fathers' hopes come to fruition." Mrs. Reynolds said as she wrapped Elizabeth in a hug.

I noticed the confused look on Elizabeth's face. I fought my laughter and just barely conquered it when Elizabeth asked for clarification. Mrs. Reynolds explained everything to her and what surprised me the most was the smile on Elizabeth's face. She hugged Mrs. Reynolds again and said, "You are Margaret aren't you? I remember coming with my dad at times just to see you. You were like a second or third mom to me. I was heartbroken when we stopped visiting because I missed you. I am so glad to see you again and to know you are still here. I will tell you that you are the only one that I have ever allowed to call me Izzy. It just seemed to special to have anyone else do it."

"Izzy, I totally forgot about that name. I called you that one day after you made a face when I called you Elizabeth. You were always like a daughter to me and I missed you as well."

It made me smile to know that the most important people in my life got along so well. I started laughing when they hugged and then got Georgie in it as well. In retaliation for my laughing, they tackled me to the floor and we all were laughing when the food was done.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Sorry about the wait for this update. I am just having a little writer's block and began a couple other stories to try to get over it. it seems to have worked. Please read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice**

Elizabeth's POV

After the dinner with Charles and his family, I was relieved to be going home with William. I honestly think that I am going to end up smacking Caroline one of these days. I could tell that she was fuming over my relationship with William and, if it weren't for Louisa, it would have come to a confrontation of sorts. When Louisa pointed out that William barely tolerated Caroline, I could see Caroline's anger transferring to her sister for the moment and as a result she held her tongue for the most part. I know that won't work next time. I still can't believe that she thought William would want to sit next to her and she actually looked offended when he didn't ask me to move so she could sit with him. I just don't understand her thought process at all. It is such a relief to be home and have William all to myself. Georgiana has been spending a lot of her time with Lydia at the apartment, so much so that it seemed like she didn't live here anymore.

Today I am planning a special dinner for William and Georgiana decided to help me. I think that she is using the opportunity to learn how to cook. You can tell that she loves it; she just never took the chance to learn. Mrs. Reynolds is helping us as well, and I swear that I know from her from somewhere but I just can't place her. Since I am trying to surprise William, he has been banned from the kitchen, but I miss him. It is so weird how it went from being total strangers to me missing him when I haven't seen him for a couple hours. I know that I love him more than anything and I will tell him so tonight. That is why I decided to make this a special dinner for him. Georgiana already told me that she was planning on staying with Lydia for the next week so they could help each other prepare for the trial that begins the week after. They have really grown to care for each other and seem to be blossoming as they help the other move on from what Wickham did to each of them.

I caved, I can't believe I caved, but I did. I had to see William and when I found him and saw that he was in the same boat as me, I decided that I needed him to be with me and dragged him back to the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen, I almost burst out into laughter. Georgiana and Lydia were covered in flour and they hadn't been when I went to find William a little bit ago. The only thing I could deduce from the smirk on Lydia's face was that she started a flour throwing war with Georgiana and we came in at the end of it.

"What happened in here? Georgie you look like the flour exploded on you." William asked just as he lost the battle of not laughing. Georgie just stuck her tongue out at him and this made everyone join in on the laughter. To see sweet and poised Georgiana sticking her tongue out at William like a five year old was hysterical.

Once Georgiana was able to clam down, she answered, "William, the flour didn't explode on me but Lydia thought I would look better if she threw it at me. It resulted in an all out war between us. Luckily, we were finished with the pie or we would have no flour for it. Now what are you doing in here? I was told not to let you come in, but it looks as if Lizzy went and got you." I tried to hide my face when I saw Mrs. Reynolds and Lydia trying to hide their smiles at that comment.

"You are correct. Elizabeth came and got me. It seems that I am now allowed here since she begged me to join."

I couldn't handle the looks anymore and fought the urge to hide my embarrassment.

"What, I missed him so sue me."

"Awwww… it is so nice to see you two together and your fathers' hopes come to fruition." Mrs. Reynolds said as she wrapped me in a hug.

I was so confused by the comment. How did she know my dad? When I asked her to clarify her comment, I was shocked and so happy. It explained so much and I had missed her to death. She had always been like a mom to me and it broke my heart when we stopped visiting. "You are Margaret aren't you? I remember coming with my dad at times just to see you. You were like a second or third mom to me. I was heartbroken when we stopped visiting because I missed you. I am so glad to see you again and to know you are still here. I will tell you that you are the only one that I have ever allowed to call me Izzy. It just seemed to special to have anyone else do it."

"Izzy, I totally forgot about that name. I called you that one day after you made a face when I called you Elizabeth. You were always like a daughter to me and I missed you as well."

I was fighting back the tears when she told me I was like a daughter to her. In all honesty, I saw her as more of a mom then my own mother. Growing up, my mom made no secret of her view of me as her least favorite child and it always hurt but having Margaret when we visited Mr. Darcy made it easier to handle. I hugged her and then we got Georgiana and Lydia in to the hug as well. When I heard William laughing, I whispered to everyone that we should get him for laughing. Therefore, we all tackled him to the ground. It was so much fun and I could tell that Georgiana and William loved it too. We were finally starting to fell like a family all together.

After a couple hours of just hanging out and talking in the kitchen, Lydia and Georgiana left to go to the apartment and Mrs. Reynolds went to her room, giving William and I some privacy. I began to freak out a little because I wasn't sure how William would take everything since we hadn't been together for a long time. Sure, we had already said that we loved each other and were living together but this was more than that. Not only was I going to tell him that I loved him but that I was in love with him and that is something have never been before. Plus, I wanted to explain something as well that I am sure he has been curious about. I mean we live together and share a bed but we hadn't had sex yet. I am sure he was at a loss as to why but I was raised to believe to wait and I hope he is okay with it. I don't think I could live without him.

When we sat down to eat, I could tell that William knew something was up. I could see the fear in his eyes and I realized that he was worried about what I was going to say just as much as I was worried about how he would react. I decided in that moment that I wasn't going to wait to tell him until after we ate, I would tell him now to relieve both our fears.

"William, I am sure you are wondering why I planned this night for us, and I will tell you. I wanted to tell you a few things that I think you should know about me and I hope it won't change how you see me."

"Elizabeth, I don't think that could happen. I love you and nothing you say could change that, so just take a breath and start when you can."

"Thank you William I needed to hear that. Okay the first I want to tell you is actually really easy to say I love you. I know I already told you that but I wanted to tell you that I am _in_ love with you. This is really new for me because I have never been in love with anyone before and it scares me at the same time it fills me with joy."

"Elizabeth I am in love with you too. It is a first for me as well but it surprises me that it is for you. I don't understand how that could be, within the first five minutes of meeting you I was already falling for you. It is hard for me to believe that I am the only one that has happened too."

"Oh William, you are so sweet and to be honest it still surprises me that I am lucky enough to have found you. Now I will tell you that it's true that this is a first for me. In addition, I have never been as open with anyone the way I am with you. Yes, I seem very outgoing, but in reality, I use that to keep myself safe. You heard what happened with Wickham and that just made me hide myself even more. That first night we met, I felt safe with you almost instantly, let the façade drop, and was completely myself. Other than you, only Jane and my dad know this side of me. I love you William, utterly and completely. I don't think I could survive without you."

"Elizabeth, I feel the same way about you. Now I know that wasn't the only thing you wanted to tell me so just tell me what has you as scared."

"William the other thing is a little more difficult and I am worried how you will react. I am sure that you have been curious as to why we haven't progressed in the physical side of our relationship."

Before I could continue with my explanation, William interrupted me, "Elizabeth I haven't been curious, and in all honesty I have been relieved that we haven't. But I can tell you want to explain your reasoning so after you do I will tell you mine okay?"

That shocked me and I nodded to him as I continued, "Well that surprised me and actually makes this easier to explain. Growing up, my dad and my aunt and uncle had impressed upon Jane and me the importance of waiting. I mean they made me and Jane see the importance of waiting for marriage before sex. I hope you are okay with that because it is something I completely believe in."

"Elizabeth, I am completely okay with that. I believe the same thing. When I was little my dad told me how he made a mistake and was with someone before my mom and she tried to convince him she was pregnant so he would marry her and she could get all his money. She almost succeeded but one of his friends stopped my dad from rushing into things until he had all the facts. As a result, my father found out she was lying and decided to never sleep with anyone until he was married. He told me that I should wait for my true love so I didn't have to suffer through what he went through."

I just hugged William and we continued with our meal just talking about inconsequential things. By the time we got to our dessert, I noticed William was tense. I had tried to get him to relax but it seemed like nothing worked. When I served him his pie, he seemed to freak out a little more and I just looked at him utterly confused. He excused himself quickly and when he returned he looked terrified. I was utterly confused until he kneeled in front of me. I couldn't believe it, there was no way he was really going to propose, was there?

"Elizabeth Bennet, I love with my whole heart and I know that this seems too soon but I can't wait anymore. Elizabeth will you make me the happiest man and become my wife?"

"William, yes, yes a million times yes. Nothing would make me happier and it is not too soon. I love you."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him, happier than ever before.

**A/N: the next chapter will include part of the trial with Wickham**


	33. Chapter 33

William's POV

After Elizabeth told me that she was in love with me and it was a first for her, I was shocked and ecstatic at the same time. I was also worried about where she was going. She had said she had a couple things to tell me and that was the easiest thing. Before I could freak out too much she continued to explain and I found myself relieved by what she said. It was so nice to hear her say she wanted to wait until marriage just like I did and that was why she was so worried. She didn't know that I believed the same thing. While she was explaining, I began to think about the ring I had upstairs in my room. It was my mom's engagement ring. She gave it to me to give to my true love and I knew that it belonged to Elizabeth. I was worried that she would think it was too soon but I didn't want to wait any longer. I didn't want anything to come between us and I wanted her to know that I loved her and only her.

As our evening continued, I decided I would ask her and if she thought it was too soon then so be it but I wanted her to know that she was it for me. I could tell that she knew something was going on but she didn't ask. I decided to ask her when we had dessert and after she gave me my pie, I ran to my room and grabbed the ring. I had no idea what I was going to say but I knew I would just say what was in my heart. When I returned I saw the fear in Elizabeth's eyes. I never wanted to see that again so I kneeled down in front of her, "Elizabeth Bennet, I love with my whole heart and I know that this seems too soon but I can't wait anymore. Elizabeth will you make me the happiest man and become my wife?" There I had asked, and now I just watched as her shock turned into a beautiful smile. I relaxed because I knew it was yes. She was as lost as I was. Her response was all I could ask for, "William, yes, yes a million times yes. Nothing would make me happier and it is not too soon. I love you." She threw her arms around me and hugged me so close that I couldn't breath, but I didn't care, she was mine and I was hers. I quickly stood up and pulled her up as well. I kissed her and spun her around too happy to hide it. I know that I went about it in a different way than how I always thought I would. For one, I didn't ask her father first but I no longer cared. I also realized I have yet to give her the ring and this caused me to laugh. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and just smiled back.

"You have made me so happy, but would you like to see the ring now?"

"I would love to. In addition, you made me so happy by asking. I thought you would wait since we haven't been together for long."

I just shook my head and pulled the box out of my pocket. Before I opened it to show her, I wanted to explain the story behind it.

"This ring was my mother's. She gave it to me to give to my true love since it came from hers. Ever since I met you, I knew that it belonged to you." When I looked back at Elizabeth she had tears in her eyes and was looking between the box and me. Before I could open the box, she kissed me then let me show her the ring. It is special and not really one that people would first think of as an engagement ring but it just said Elizabeth to me. It was rose gold with a pink diamond in the center and regular diamonds around it to look like a flower. It was as unique and precious as she was. (**AN: this ring is real. It was my great grandmother's. I will try to post a picture of it. I am not sure if it is a pink diamond or another stone though. Lol**)

"William, I love it. It is beautiful. Thank you."

I just kissed her and we headed up to bed to just cuddle together and spend time relishing in our new status, secure in our forever. Now all we had to worry about was the trial that begins on Monday. I know that Elizabeth was worried about our sisters and I was too but I was also worried about facing Wickham after everything he had done to Elizabeth and to Georgie. I knew that I would be fighting the urge to beat him to a pulp at the first opportunity. We had one more day before we had to face it and I started planning a family dinner tomorrow night so we could announce our news and help Georgia and Lydia relax before facing that man.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it was all a dream until I saw the ring on Elizabeth's finger. She was still asleep so I just watched her for a while until she began to wake up. She had a bright smile on her face when she looked at me and I knew she was just as happy as I was.

"Elizabeth, I was thinking since the trial starts tomorrow how about we invite your family and mine for dinner tonight and we can announce our news. This will also give Georgie and Lydia some good news before they have to face him and, hopefully, take their mind off of their worries. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. How about you call your aunt and uncle and I will call my parents and Jane. Lydia and Georgie should be coming by in a bit but if they haven't showed up by one I will call to have them come over."

With that decided we got up and got ready for the day. Before I called my aunt, I knew I had tell Mrs. Reynolds the news, so I went in search for her, only to see Elizabeth there as well. It seemed we both had the same idea. I could tell that Elizabeth hadn't noticed I was there yet so I just watched as she excitedly told Mrs. Reynolds that we were engaged. While Elizabeth told her, I snuck up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her reaction made me think she knew I was there all along. She just leaned back into me and but her hands on top of mine. I laughed and looked at the woman who practically raised me.

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds. It seems that Elizabeth beat me to you to tell you our news."

"I am so happy for you both. Now tell me about this dinner party you are planning."

"Well we want to take Georgie's and Lydia's minds off next week and announce our news to the family. Would you mind joining as well? You are family too and I think Mr. Bennet would love to see you again."

"Of course I will. Can I suggest that instead of cooking you order in from an Italian restaurant? It would make it easier on you two and you will have time to relax before they arrive."

Before I could agree, Elizabeth cut in, "that sounds like a great idea. Let's call in to Macarroni Grill and get a variety of food. I will look at the menu while you call Richard and your aunt to get them here. I already texted Jane and Lydia. Jane was at my parents' house so they all know about dinner tonight."

I was shocked. We had just separated a little bit ago and she already told her family. This woman continued to amaze me. I just shook my head and went to make my calls. I didn't even need to tell Richard a reason for dinner he actually guessed when he answered the phone. At least I knew he would be at dinner. My aunt was delighted to join us and didn't even ask anything. I was shocked and I think she knew the reason as well but I wasn't going to tell her anything one way or the other.

(Later that night)

Once everyone had arrived for dinner, it seemed like it was something that we did all the time. As soon as Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Rynolds saw each other, Mr. Bennet smiled and hugged her before introducing her to everyone. It made me smile to see the comraderie between them. I was in for a surprise a bit later though. There was a couple that arrived with Jane and Charles that I did know, and what shocked me the most was that Elizabeth ran to greet them. I later found out that they were her aunt Madeline and Uncle Edward Gardiner. The ones who were like second parents to her. It seemed that Jane had decided to surprise Elizabeth with their attendance and Charles told me that he made sure Caroline would not showing up tonight at any point. He had bribed Louisa and her husband to keep Caroline away. I laughed at that and thanked him for his help and forethought, but I knew that we had not seen the last of her.

"Now I know that you are all wondering about this dinner. We wanted to invite you over for a couple reasons. The first is to take everyone's mind off of next week. The other, and in my mind more important is to make an announcement."

I heard Elizabeth and Richard laugh at that but I gnored it and just continued, "Last night, I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she consented. We are engaged."

It was silent for a good minute before I heard the screech from Mrs. Bennet. She was so loud I had no idea what she was saying, but I figured it was just happieness for Elizabeth and I. I was unsurprised to see Jane, Lydia, Georgie, and Mary all wrapping Elizabeth up in a hug. Mr. Bennet smiled and told me that if I hurt his daughter he would hurt me no matter who my father was. I just smiled and told him Richard would help him, not that I would fight it. Once everyone calmed down, we sat down and enjoyed our meal. I was surprised that Mrs. Bennet was quiet all through the meal but I wasn't going to point it out to anyone. After dinner, everyone went to the family room and we just talked about various things until, Elizabeth pulled me aside and hugged me. With the late hour and excitement, we invited everyone to stay the night and I was actually scared of the glare I received from Mrs. Bennet saw Elizabeth and I head to our room for the night, but I ignored it and went to bed with my love trying to ignore what the morning would bring.


End file.
